The Adventures Of Jason
by TG-91
Summary: After nearly a year of delay... The final chapter! And it's bound to be good! The end of Jason's journey is now here... Can Amber be saved in time? Read and review! Thanks for reading, everyone!
1. Episode 1: Catching A Pokémon

Authors Note  
  
At first, I must explain the usual. I do not own Pokémon or their names. Please bare in mind, that all citys and towns in this fanficition is made up by myself. The gymleaders are all mine too :)  
  
Well, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I have finished writing about 20 episodes, but It's gonna be a while before I've uploaded them all, since they need to be translated to english first.  
  
Yes, you heard me. I am 14 years old and I come from Sweden, so if I've misspelled something, you'll have to remember: I am no star on the english language.  
  
I hope you can understand this story, and if you can, I'm more than satisfied. Please read and review, I won't cry if you flame it.  
  
WARNING: This story contains new Pokémon, such as Mudkip, Treecko, Zigzagoon, Torchic and others.  
  
And yes, I know that I've spelled Teddiursa with "y", but it feels better in my opinion.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
........................................................................... .........................................................  
  
Episode 1: Catching A Pokémon  
  
The sun smiled towards the world and Jason Darryll lied in the grass with a huge smile on his face.  
  
A swarm of Pidgeys flew around him, and in the tall grass on his left side, there was a Bulbasaur playing with a Butterfree.  
  
Jason loved the nature, where he could do what he liked most of all.  
  
To be with Pokémon.  
  
These lovely creatures had fascinated him since he was three, and tomorrow, on his twelfth birthday, he would catch his first Pokémon.  
  
He would begin at Altare Towns Pokémon School two days after tomorrow, and he sproudled with excitement.  
  
- Jason! his mom shouted from their little house on the other side of the field. It's dinner time! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason woke up of a terrible noise, that supposed to be a Happy Birthday- song. He got up from his bed and with a tired grin on his face he started to open the presents. "Congratulations!" his younger brother Ricky shouted and threw himself into Jasons arms. He were also going to Pokémon School and he would begin in a class for smaller children. He was 10, and two years younger than Jason. "T-Thank you", Jason mumbled and blinked. His eyelids were heavy as rocks. After a ten-minute struggle, he could finally rip off the paper that surrounded the large present. Inside, there was a box containing twelve Pokéballs and at the bottom, he could find a couple of Potions and some Pokémon food.  
  
The small present were so heavily taped, that Jason had to use his teeth to open it.  
  
It contained something that almost looked like a cellphone, and with a curious look on his face he started to examine it's different functions.  
  
"It's a PokéGear" his dad softly explained and showed Jason how to use it. "It's a combination of a cellphone, a radio and a digital map. This version is modified, so it also has the same function as a PokéDex. It will give you information about the Pokémon you meet."  
  
Jason threw a sceptical look on the little thing that lied in his hand.  
  
"I can't believe you can squeeze in so many functions in just a little thing."  
  
"Well, you can" his mom said and threw the paper from the presents in the wastepaper basket at the beds legs. "We want you both to be ready for tomorrow."  
  
"We are" Ricky said quickly. "Come on, bro. Let's go. There are Pokémon just waiting to be caught!" ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The sun shone bright when the two brothers walked down the path that led through the forest.  
  
"We have been walking for an hour, and the only Pokémon we have seen is a Weedle" Ricky sighed and kicked a stone into the tall grass.  
  
"We'll see one soon" said Jason and let his fingers touch the Pokéball he kept in his pocket. He couldn't wait to throw it!  
  
They walked for another ten minutes, until they reached a wide field, where they could see an elephant-Pokémon eating of the green grass.  
  
"Wow!" Ricky said, stunned by it's size. "Look at the armor!"  
  
Jason held his PokéGear towards the Pokémon, and a second later, a robot- voice could be heard:  
  
"Donphan. It has sharp, hard tusks and a rugged hide. Its tackle is strong enough to knock down a house. It's very aggresive."  
  
"Oops" said Ricky with a low voice. "We should keep our distance."  
  
They took a few steps back and slowly started to walk past Donphan.  
  
It gave them a long, warning glare, and Jason could feel how his heart pounding like a drum.  
  
But Donphan didn't do anything. Until a Beedrill landed on it's back and gave it a burning sting with it's claws.  
  
Donphan got furious and it raised on it's back legs and let out a roar.  
  
And then it dashed towards Jason and Ricky.  
  
"RUN!" Jason shouted to his brother, and they turned around and ran for their lives back over the field.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Ricky shouted with panic, and he ran as fast as his legs allowed.  
  
Jason could feel how the ground trembled when Donphan dashed after them like a train without brakes.  
  
"Jason! This way! Ricky screamed over his shoulder.  
  
They ran into the forest, but Donphan were too fast.  
  
With half an inch, Jason avoided to be nailed by it's tusks. He managed to dodge the other attack with a hair, and with his heart almost popping out of his chest, he ran for his life after Ricky.  
  
What he didn't noticed, were that the forest a couple of yards ahead ended abrubtly at the edge of a small canyon.  
  
"Ricky! Wait!" he shouted to his brother. Ricky turned his eyes towards Jason. He shouldn't have done that. Suddenly his feets disappeared under him, and he fell towards the bottom of the canyon.  
  
Jason came running the moment after, but he noticed the edge far too late. He fell down along the canyon wall, and he smashed to the ground at the bottom and immediately lost his conscious. ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and he rolled himself onto his feets. At first he felt dizzy, but he regained his senses shortly after.  
  
"Ricky!" he shouted. His voice echoed between the canyon walls. "Ricky!"  
  
Jason could hear a cough from nearby, and he immidiately ran towards the sound.  
  
When he saw his brother lying on a Snorlax's belly, he was about to laugh himself to death.  
  
It was so typical Ricky. A lethal fall down a canyon, and then he lands on a Snorlax. Talk about a lucky boy...  
  
"Well, we did get rid of that Donphan" Ricky said with a big smile. "Come on, let's explore this canyon a bit more. I'm sure there is Pokémon here."  
  
"But how are we going to find the way back home?" Jason asked. "It's getting dark."  
  
"Ah, don't be such a wimp, bro." If you want to be home before dark, we'll be home before dark."  
  
They hadn't walked further than 50 metres when Jason spotted a brown little bear-Pokémon climbing down a tree.  
  
He held his PokéGear towards it.  
  
"Teddyursa" said the Pokédex. "The mark on it's forehead begins to glow if honey can be found nearby. A very good climber"  
  
"I'm catching it" Jason said and enlarged the Pokéball he kept in his pocket. "You're all mine, Teddyursa..."  
  
Jason sneaked towards Teddyursa and when he were a few metres away, he tossed the Pokéball.  
  
It sucked Teddyursa in, and it wiggled on the ground for a long while.  
  
Jason were just about to give up a scream of happiness, when Teddyursa suddenly broke free and ran away.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted in anger and ran after it.  
  
Ricky sighed.  
  
"Brothers. They are almost as stupid as yourself..." ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Ricky came around the corner, he found Jason lying on the ground holding Teddyursa in a tight grip.  
  
He had blood on his face, and he's clothes were covered of dust.  
  
"You can't be serious, Jason. Did you let that little bear beat you up?"  
  
"This little...grrr... It slapped me with it's claws. Aww it hurt..."  
  
"Why don't you call it into a Pokéball?"  
  
"Because it breaks free all the time. I don't think he like Pokéballs."  
  
"Maybe you should give him some food, so he understands that you and him are friends now."  
  
Jason recieved some Pokémon food from Ricky, and started to feed Teddyursa.  
  
The little bear ate until it couldn't eat no more, and then it smiled towards Jason, who still were bleeding.  
  
"You know what, Jason?" Ricky said with a big smile. "You should really practice on your catching-technique"  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
It only took a few minutes before Teddyursa happily could sit on Jasons shoulder, and inside, Jason felt proud over catching his first Pokémon.  
  
They walked for almost twenty minutes, and the canyon did never seem to end.  
  
Jason were just about to suggest that they should walk back the same way they came from, when Ricky spotted a furry little Pokémon on four legs, sneaking between the large stones.  
  
Ricky held his own PokéGear towards it.  
  
"Zigzagoon" the voice said. "A newly discovered Pokémon. It's a very good climber, and it's fur can be used as a weapon. Attacks using it's claws."  
  
"It's mine" Ricky said with a low voice. He sneaked towards Zigzagoon with a Pokéball in his hand.  
  
Zigzagoon watched him with suspicious eyes, and it slowly began to walk backwards in defensive position.  
  
"Ricky" Jason said quietly. "You shouldn't..."  
  
"Scch!" Ricky said, waving his hand towards his brother.  
  
But he should have listened to Jason. Suddenly, a swarm of sharp needles were launched from Zigzagoons fur, and Ricky fell backwards.  
  
But before he fell, he managed to throw his Pokéball and it catched Zigzagoon with a beep.  
  
"You look like a pillow full of needles" Jason said and smiled.  
  
He helped his brother on his feets, and then he picked up the Pokéball.  
  
"You caught it, Ricky" he said, giving the Pokéball to his brother. "Come on, let's go home and get rid of those needles..." ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Jason got out of bed, Ricky were already awake, playing with Zigzagoon in the garden. Yesterdays incident were already forgotten, and the two played as they h  
  
Jason picked up Teddyursa in his arms, and he walked out of the open door.  
  
"Today we're going to Altare Town" he whispered in the little bears ear. "You and me."  
  
"Well, today's your big day" their father said, when the whole family was gathered around the breakfast-table. "You'll have to go to Altare by foot, and it's a good chance to train your Pokémon in the meantime."  
  
"By foot?!" Jason almost shouted to his father. "It will take at least six hours!"  
  
"Don't be so lazy, dear." his mom said. "Then you can get to know your Pokémon better too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have made lunch for you" his mom continued and nodded towards their backpacks.  
  
"Thanks mum" Ricky mumbled.  
  
When the two brothers had finished eating, they put on their backpacks. Teddyursa climbed onto Jasons shoulder, and Zigzagoon walked beside Ricky like a loyal dog.  
  
They said goodbye to their parents. They didn't realize that it would be over a year until they would see them again.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................... 


	2. Episode 2: The First Battle

Authors Note:  
  
Well, this is episode number two. Hope you did enjoy the first one. This episode focuses on Jasons first battle together with Teddiursa.  
  
And yes, I am still spelling Teddiursa with "y" and I will continue doing that. Enjoy... ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Episode 2  
  
The first battle  
  
Jason were happier than ever, despite the fact that it would be three months until the first vacation.  
  
Teddyursa spent the time scratching behind Jasons ear, with it's small claws, and he smiled when he and Ricky walked down the path.  
  
They walked for an hour, until they saw a girl with a Bulbasaur next to her.  
  
"You!" she shouted to Jason. "Are you a trainer?"  
  
"Um, yes" Jason answered.  
  
"My name is Amy. The little Teddyursa you have there look pretty weak. Bulbasaur will defeat him with ease."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Let me fight!" Ricky shouted with excitement. "I wanna fight!"  
  
"No!" Jason said with a decisive voice. "She's mine."  
  
The girl smiled and Ricky took a few steps back to make room for the battle.  
  
"Teddyursa! Go!"  
  
Teddyursa jumped to the ground.  
  
"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" Amy shouted, pointing her finger towards Teddyursa. "Tackle it!"  
  
Bulbasaur threw it's own body towards Teddyursa, but the little bear dodged the attack with amazing speed. It turned around and slapped Bulbasaur with full power.  
  
Bulbasaur landed a few feets away.  
  
"Great, Teddyursa!" Jason said, and he felt his heart pounding faster.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" Amy commanded, and Bulbasaur sent out sharp leaves towards Teddyursa.  
  
This time, Teddyursa were to slow, and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Body Slam!" Amy shouted.  
  
Bulbasaur threw it's own body towards Teddyursa, and knocked the bear to the ground.  
  
But Teddyursa got up on it's feet once more.  
  
" Teddyursa! Quick attack!"  
  
Teddyursa dashed towards Bulbasaur with astonishing speed, and Bulbasaur was sent flying into a tree.  
  
Jason thought that Teddyursa had won, but Bulbasaur got up on it's feet and released it's vine whips towards Jasons Pokémon.  
  
Teddyursa were too weak to continue the fight, and Jason admitted his defeat. He let Teddyursa climb onto his shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations" he said and shook Amys hand. "I caught Teddyursa yesterday, so he isn't so well trained yet."  
  
"You caught him yesterday?" Amy asked with a surprised look on her face. "He did almost beat Bulbasaur, and I have trained him for over two months!"  
  
Jason smiled and scracthed his Pokémon behind the round-shaped ears.  
  
"Were are you going?" Amy asked, recalling Bulbasaur to a Pokéball.  
  
"To Altare Town. We're going to begin at the Pokémonschool."  
  
"You are? Me too! Can I follow you there?"  
  
"Of course" Ricky said and blinked towards Amy. Jason gave him a sharp look. "My name's Ricky, and this is my Pokémon Zigzagoon."  
  
"Zigzagwhat?"  
  
"Z-I-G-Z-A-G-O-O-N" Ricky said as slow as he could.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Amy shouted and threw a small stone in Ricky's head.  
  
"We should get going" Jason said to avoid the awaiting fight.  
  
They took a break an hour later, and they sat down beside a small little river and ate their lunch.  
  
"Where are you from?" Jason asked.  
  
"Redtree Village" Amy replied, giving Bulbasaur a piece of her sandwich.  
  
"Where did you get Bulbasaur?" Jason wondered and watched Bulbasaur drink some water from the river. "I want one too."  
  
"I got him on my birthday two months ago. They are pretty rare, and I have no idea where my parents caught him for me."  
  
"Teddyursa is a very cute little Pokémon" Amy said.  
  
Suddenly they could hear a pound when Teddyursa smashed to the ground from the tree next to Ricky.  
  
It's paws were full of honey and it smiled towards Jason, who smiled back.  
  
"And a very hungry little Pokémon..."  
  
............................................................................ ................................................ 


	3. Episode 3: The Pokémon School Of Altare ...

Authors Note:  
  
Well, I managed to write 3 episodes! I'm satisfied... No, I'm kidding. This episode is about Jason, Amy and Ricky's arrival to the Pokémon School. And please, let me know if you find any misspellings or messed upp grammar (which I'm sure there is plenty of). Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When the three reached Altare Towns Pokémon School, they all stood with their mouths open.  
  
The building was huge, and it looked like a enourmos mansion. A huge, red sign with the letters "Welcome To The Pokémon School" written in white, where nailed to the wall over the giant, wooden doors.  
  
The whole main street were full of decorations, and Jason had never seen a more spectacular sight in his whole life.  
  
A young woman dressed in a blue suit welcomed them at the main doors.  
  
"Hallo" she said with a voice soft as silk. "May I take your names, and you will be directed to your rooms."  
  
"Jason Darryll."  
  
"Ricky Darryll."  
  
"Amy Russel."  
  
The woman carefully looked through her papers, and then she gave them all a key with a three-digit number.  
  
"Hmm, Jason Darryll. You have room number 345, up the right stairs, and then in the end of the corridor on the right side. Ricky Darryll. Ah, number 205, up the left stairs and the first room on the left side. Amy Russel... Room number 342. Just follow your friend and you will find it. Have a good time here at Altare Towns Pokémonschool."  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Jason" Ricky said and took the left stairs. Zigzagoon followed his tracks.  
  
It took almost ten minutes for Jason and Amy to find their rooms. They said goodnight, and Jason opened the door with his key.  
  
It was a small room with two empty beds, a closet and a table with two chairs. Through the large window, he could se the garden.  
  
The big bag Jason had sent by train were already there, and he started to unpack it.  
  
"Toothbrush, clothes, socks, soap" he mumbled to himself as he unpacked it.  
  
Teddyursa explored the empty closet.  
  
"You won't find any honey there, Teddyursa" Jason said, smiling. "I'll get you som honey later, OK?  
  
Teddyursa nodded, and climbed onto the bed.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and a young boy with blonde hair and two large bags in his hands stepped into the room. A Growlithe walked beside him.  
  
"Oh, hi" he said and shut the door. "I'm Daniel, your roommate, and this is my best friend, Growlithe."  
  
"Hi Daniel, hi Growlithe" Jason replied. "I'm Jason, and this is Teddyursa, my Pokémon."  
  
"Ah, a Teddyursa!" Daniel said and sat down on one of the chairs. "My sister really want one of those. The evolution of Teddyursa, Ursaring, is really strong. My grandmother was attacked by one when she baked honeypie. It almost destroyed the entire house before my grandfather could stop it, by throwing the honeypie into the woods."  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
"Well, Jason. We should go to sleep now, they will wake us up at 7 o´clock tomorrow morning for breakfast. "  
  
Jason crawled down in his bed, and Teddyursa was already asleep beside him.  
  
It didn't took more than two minutes, before Jason slept as deep as his Pokémon... 


	4. Episode 4: A Decision Is Made

Authors Note: Well, this is episode 4. Now Jason makes a very important decision. And yes, I know it's a bit early, but I didn't want to bore you all with more lessons and stuff. This is the real kick off for his adventure, and the following episodes will be really good, I promise... Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason woke up to a terrible noise that cut through his ears like knifes.  
  
Growlithe stood in defensive position at the door and barked, and Teddyursa were hiding under the bed.  
  
Jason quickly put on his clothes, and Daniel got up slowly.  
  
"Do you hear that?!" He almost shouted to Jason. "The school have some Spearows, they wake you up every morning at seven. You can't oversleep here, Jason..."  
  
The screaming birds continued for almost ten minutes, and when the noise finally stopped, Jason couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"I think I'm deaf" he said grimly with Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
He followed Daniel to the dining room, still unable to hear anything.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
Ricky didn't sleep to well, and he were awfully tired when he walked down the stairs with Zigzagoon.  
  
His roommate was named Brad, and he owned a very strange little Pokémon named Hoppip.  
  
At least he was nice.  
  
When Ricky got down to the dining room, all the other students were already there.  
  
He made two sandwiches and grabbed a glass of milk. He sat down besides Ricky, and meanwhile, Zigzagoon ran over to the Pokémon corner, where the Pokémon got their food.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked his older brother, who was eating his fourth sandwich.  
  
"As always" Jason replied with a big smile.  
  
"Why do I have to go in the lower classes?" he muttered. "There are only small children there, and me of course."  
  
"Everyone between 6 and 10 years go in the lower classes. The rest, the ones between 11 and 15 years, go in the higher classes. That means..."  
  
"...that I have to go in the lower classes..."  
  
Ricky let out a deep sigh.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The first three weeks went awfully quick, and Jason had learned so much since he started at the school.  
  
This day, they had their lesson in the forest, and the sun smiled towards the students.  
  
Their teacher, the highly ranked Pokémon scientist, dr. Frederick T. Edwards, wanted them to collect powder from Bellsprouts, and that powder would be one of the ingredients in a special potion.  
  
To be able to collect the powder from a Bellsprout, they needed to make it faint, or put it to sleep first.  
  
Jason and Daniel walked around in the forest. Growlithe walked ahead of them, sniffing with his nose on the ground.  
  
"This is going to be easy" Daniel said with confident. "Bellsprouts are weak, and Growlithe has a type advantage over them. They won't stand a chance."  
  
The conversation was interrupted when Growlithe started to bark. Two Bellsprouts stood in front of them.  
  
"Teddyursa! Go!" Jason shouted, and Teddyursa jumped to the ground.  
  
"Growlithe! Knock 'em out!"  
  
The two Pokémon took aim on a Bellsprout each.  
  
"Teddyursa! Scratch!"  
  
"Growlithe! Ember!"  
  
Growlithe let out burning flames from it's mouth, which almost knocked the Bellsprout immidiately. Teddyursa scratched the other, but the two Bellsprouts were strong, and they got on their feet (?) again, sending their vine whips towards Teddyursa and Growlithe.  
  
Growlithe dodged the attack, but Teddyursa were caught.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted, and the moment after, Teddyursa was thrown to the ground, unable to continue the fight.  
  
"Growlithe! Ember!"  
  
Growlithe sent out more flames, and Bellsprout fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Growlithe tackled the other, and it fainted immediately.  
  
"Good work, Growlithe!" Daniel said and smiled to his Pokémon.  
  
"Teddyursa is too weak" Jason mumbled, scracthing Teddyursa behind it's right ear. "It's the second fight it loses. And it's only been in two fights!  
  
"Don't worry, Jason. It will become stronger in time. It needs more training."  
  
They collected the powder and returned to the place with the tables.  
  
"I can see that some of your Pokémon got really hurt" dr. Edwards said, carefully looking at each one of them. "Bellsprouts aren't that weak, and it's vine whips can defeat a Rhyhorn. Remember, students. Do never underrestimate your opponent."  
  
They all started to crush some starshaped leafs in their mortels, and then they put them in hot water together with the powder.  
  
When the water had cooled of, they could see a thick, flower-smelling cream.  
  
"Now, you will test it on your Pokémon." dr. Edwards said. "That's one of the reason I wanted you to collect the powder, so that your Pokémon would get som small scratches and wounds that we can test the cream on. "  
  
Jason used the cream on a small scratch Teddursa got on it's forehead, and did the same on the rest of the wounds.  
  
"The wounds will heal fully in about an hour" dr. Edwards said. "The class is over for today. See you tomorrow, students." ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
It was around midnight. Jason was awake, staring on the white ceiling. Teddyursa was asleep beside him.  
  
Jason felt bad. Teddyursa was too weak. He should have caught another Pokémon.  
  
He turned towards Daniel, but he was asleep, snoring like a Snorlax. Growlithe lied at his feets, also asleep.  
  
Suddenly, Jason was hit by the feeling, that this wasn't his dream. He didn't want to be lectured by a gnabby old teacher. He wanted to discover the secrets of Pokémon all by himself.  
  
He got up from the bed, took a few of his clothes out of the closet and packed them into his backpack together with his Pokéballs and potions, and the money he had left.  
  
They wouldn't help him far. He had given most of his money to Amy after the fight, because so was the rules, and he wouldn't earn any money on winning fights, that was sure.  
  
He put on his backpack, and he clipsed his PokéGear onto his belt. He leaved a note to Daniel, and he smiled when he realized how mad his parents would be when they found out.  
  
And then he started to tie together the blankets that lied on the bottom of the closet into a rope.  
  
When he was done, he gently woke Teddyursa up, and put him on his shoulder.  
  
Then he tossed the rope out of the open window, and then he started to slowly climb down the wall.  
  
Teddyursa buried his claws in Jasons shoulder to not fall off, and Jason gave up a small sound.  
  
Suddenly, the hand-made rope began to fall apart as the blankets started to slip.  
  
"Dammit!" Jason said quietly, and started to climb faster.  
  
But not fast enough. Suddenly the rope broke, and Jason fell the last ten metres.  
  
He smashed to the ground. He quickly got up to his feet, and he picked up Teddyursa, who'd landed a few metres away,.  
  
He decided to walk through the forest, and he threw a last glance towards the school.  
  
"Hope Ricky will do well when I'm gone" he mumbled and started to walk through the forest.  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
A familiar voice was heard, and Jason turned around. It was Ricky, dressed in his pyjamas. Zigzagoon stood right next to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ricky asked, even though he'd knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Away from here. I'm bored. The lessons are so boring that they could put a stone to sleep. I want to discover Pokémon and their secrets on my own. I'm leaving Altare now, and I'm not coming back."  
  
"Wait! Let me follow you! I'll just go and get my stuff!"  
  
"No!" Jason said, giving his brother a sharp look.  
  
"But what will mom and dad say when they find out?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't care. Bye, Ricky."  
  
Jason hugged his brother.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Jason" Ricky said, wiping a tear from his eye. When he thought about, he felt really stupid.  
  
Crying in the arms of his brother in the middle of the night, wearing a pyjamas.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Ricky. Take care of Zigzagoon and threat him well. Me and Teddyursa are leaving on a journey to become the greatest."  
  
They hugged once more, and Jason disappeared into the woods. Ricky let out a sigh.  
  
"Come on, Zigzagoon" he said. "Why are you so surprised? What did you think I was going to do? Just sit right here at a boring school, wondering how my brother's doing in the big world?"  
  
Zigzagoon had a puzzled look on it's face.  
  
"Aw, come on. I'll just go get my stuff, and then we'll follow that stubborn kid. He might get lost in the dark." 


	5. Episode 5: The Trouble Maker

Authors Note: Well, this is episode 5, and in this episode, the story really kicks off. This episode focuses around a "small" problem with a Mudkip and it's mother Marshtomp. And I'm sure that I've messed up almost every sentence in the entire episode, but I hope you at least can read it without getting mad... Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Jason finally stopped to rest, he was almost 18 kilometres from Altare Town according to his PokéGears digital map.  
  
The distance to the next town, Asale, were almost 8 kilometres, and he would try to reach it before dawn.  
  
Teddyursa climbed a tree nearby in it's eternal search for honey. Jason lied down on the grass, dreaming away as he dozed off.  
  
He dreamed about great victories, great battles and great adventures. But he soon woke up.  
  
He looked on Teddyursa. He needed to train him hard from now on.  
  
He let out a sigh, and decided, that it was time to catch another Pokémon.  
  
"You better clean those" he said to Teddyursa, pointing on it's paws. "We're gonna get you a friend."  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
Jason had walked for half an hour, when he suddenly reached a rope-bridge crossing a deep canyon. At the bottom of the canyon, there was a river, flowing with incredible speed.  
  
"Don't look down" he said to Teddyursa as he set his eyes on the other side. He slowly started to walk on the wooden steps.  
  
The whole bridge trembled when he walked, and suddenly, Jason could hear a sharp sound.  
  
Jason got completely paralyzed, when he saw that one of the ropes where about to break.  
  
"Hang on, Teddyursa" he said to his Pokémon as his grip around the ropes tightened.  
  
The moment after, the rope went off the other side, and the rope bridge fell over, hanging in just one rope.  
  
Jason climbed towards the other side, and he prayed that the other rope would hold.  
  
It didn't.  
  
The bridge fell, smashing to the canyon wall on the opposite side, where the ropes still was undamaged.  
  
Jason slipped down the steps, and in the last moment, he managed to get a grip on the very last one.  
  
Teddyursa buried it's claws in his shoulder and he cried in pain as his grip loosened.  
  
"We're gonna fall" he said, and felt the panic raising inside him. He looked down. It was about 50 metres to the water. If it was shallow, they would die immediately.  
  
Suddenly, Teddyursa started to slip down his back, still with it's claws buried in his skin.  
  
And then his Pokémon fell, down towards the water.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted and let go. With enourmos speed he fell towards the water, and he closed his eyes and prayed.  
  
The second after, he smashed through the water surface, losing his breath.  
  
He fought himself back to the surface to catch some air, and he felt how he was carried down the river by the strong currents.  
  
" Teddyursa!" he shouted, as he saw a small figure floating down the river, only a few metres in front of him.  
  
He started to swim to make it go even faster, and with all his willpower, he managed to get a grip around Teddyursa.  
  
He put the little bear on his head, to keep it from drowning.  
  
Suddenly, Jason saw the river ending fifty metres ahead.  
  
"No. No, this can't be true."  
  
A waterfall.  
  
"Hang on tight, Teddyursa. And don't use the claws!"  
  
Suddenly, he saw a tree, lying over the river as a small bridge, only a few metres before the waterfall.  
  
That was their only chance.  
  
Jason jumped out of the water like a splashing Magikarp, and with one hand, he managed to get a grip around it.  
  
With all his remaining strenght, he pulled his heavy, tired body onto the tree.  
  
For a moment, it looked like the tree was going to break of the sudden weight, but it didn't.  
  
Jason still had his feets in the water, and he felt the strong current, which was trying to drag him down the waterfall.  
  
But he held on tight.  
  
He didn't know for how long he sat there.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked Teddyursa, who still was sitting on his head like a bicycle helmet. "I don't know how the hell we're gonna get out of this situation, but somehow, we will. I guess we can wait until the river dries up..."  
  
He smiled without happiness.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted a small, blue Pokémon, attempting to walk over the "bridge".  
  
Jason started to panic. The already weakened tree would break if it attempted to walk over it.  
  
"No!" he shouted. "Stay where you are! The tree will break if you come here!"  
  
But the little Pokémon didn't listen to Jasons desperate warning, and it slowly started to walk towards Jason.  
  
The thin tree trembled, as the Pokémon kept going.  
  
"It's gonna get us all killed!" Jason said with anger, and held his still functional PokéGear towards the little blue creature.  
  
"Mudkip!" The voice said. "A waterpokémon, who mostly spends it's time hunting fish in little ponds. It's swimming ability is so good, that it can swim towards the current."  
  
"Little ponds, yeah sure," Jason muttered.  
  
Mudkip continued it's little walk, and despite it's small weight, it made the whole tree tremble.  
  
But suddenly it stopped, and Jason let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
And everything had worked out well.  
  
If Mudkips mother hadn't arrived.  
  
Jason suddenly spotted a Marshtomp at the river-side, and it was heading towards the tree.  
  
Mudkip looked at it's mother, but it refused to follow it.  
  
"Just go with it!" Jason shouted.  
  
But Mudkip didn't listen, and Marshtomp climbed onto the tree to get it's son. It was just about to grab Mudkip and drag it back, when the tree suddenly broke.  
  
Jason, Teddyursa, Mudkip and Marshtomp splashed into the river, and a few seconds after, they fell down the waterfall.  
  
Jason hit the surface so hard, that he nearly fainted.  
  
He managed to grab Teddyursa, who had lost it's grip under the fall.  
  
With all his remaining willpower, Jason swimmed to land.  
  
He crawled up the grass, and he made an attempt to stand up.  
  
But he was to weak, and he sank to his knees. The world started to spin before his eyes.  
  
Suddenly everything turned black.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
He was still lying next to the water when he finally woke up. Teddyursa was licking his forehead.  
  
Jason remained on the ground for a while, to make sure that he was really alive.  
  
He felt like a sandbag, which had been beaten up by a furious Machamp.  
  
With great effort, he got on his feets.  
  
He grabbed his PokéGear. It still worked, but the digital map didn't show anything.  
  
"The map doesn't cover this area" he said to Teddyursa, as he let his eyes wander around.  
  
He let Teddyursa climb onto his bleeding back, and then he stumbled into the forest.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
He dried quickly in the hot sun.  
  
He spent his time cursing Mudkip and it's mother with every word he could come up with.  
  
Thanks to Mudkip and Marshtomp, they were lost, tired and completely exhausted.  
  
And all they was supposed to do, was to walk over a bridge. ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
He walked for an hour, before he was forced to rest, to prevent another collapse.  
  
All his food were destroyed, except for the Pokémon Food which was kept in water-proof bottles.  
  
He gave Teddyursa a large meal, and then he went out in the forest to get some berries.  
  
And when he finally sat down on the stone next to a large tree, he was overwhelmed by exhaustion.  
  
He was nearly falling a sleep, when he spotted a blue little creature, walking in the grass.  
  
Mudkip.  
  
The little mischiever would be his from now on.  
  
"Teddyursa!" Jason shouted and got up from the stone. "Let's show that little trouble-maker!"  
  
Teddyursa threw itself towards Mudkip, but Mudkip dodged the attack and answered by sending a waterbeam towards Teddyursa, knocking it backwards.  
  
"Teddyursa! Scratch!"  
  
Teddyursa avoided the next waterbeam, and he scratched Mudkip over it's forehead.  
  
Mudkip took a few steps back, shaking it's head in pain.  
  
"Tackle it! Now!"  
  
Teddyursa tried to tackle Mudkip but the little water-pokémon jumped aside and smashed Teddyursa over it's back.  
  
"Come on, Teddyursa! We're not losing this!"  
  
Teddyursa tackled Mudkip, who replied by sending a beam of bubbles towards the little bear.  
  
Teddyursa landed on it's back, but it got up quickly.  
  
"Lick!"  
  
Teddyursa licked Mudkip over it's forehead, and Mudkip became paralyzed.  
  
"Now it's ours!" Jason shouted. "It's nothing without it's mother. Quick Attack!"  
  
Teddyursa dashed with incredible speed towards Mudkip, who was unable to move.  
  
Teddyursa tackled Mudkip with all it's power, the attack would have brought a Rhyhorn to it's knees. But Mudkip withstood the attack, and Teddyursa bounced back like a jojo.  
  
"It's strong" Jason mumbled. He realized that Teddyursa wouldn't win this fight either.  
  
Mudkip sent out a new bubblebeam, who knocked Teddyursa to the ground once more.  
  
"Come back, Teddyursa.You're not strong enough."  
  
But the little brown bear got up on it's feet. The following minute was Teddyursas own show.  
  
It tackled around Mudkip as if the little water-pokémon were nothing but a ball, and when Teddyursa performed it's fourth tackle in a row, Mudkip couldn't continue the fight.  
  
Jason threw a Pokéball, and it sucked Mudkip in. It wiggled for a moment, but it stopped.  
  
"Yes!" Jason shouted, waving his hands in happiness. "You did it, Teddyursa!"  
  
The sun sank behind the trees, but Jason didn't care. They had won their first battle!  
  
Jason smiled as he walked down the path with Teddyursa on his shoulder. He still held Mudkips Pokéball in his hand.  
  
Nothing could stop them now! 


	6. Episode 6: Never Tease A Tauros

Authors note: Well, here we have episode number 6. Hope you did enjoy the last one, because it's one of my favourites. This episode focuses around Ricky. And another thing.. You might have noticed that I don't describe my characters, and that's because I want you to picture them in your own head... Well, I can't do anything about the Pokémon, since you all know how they look like... Well, I'm gonna stop talking... Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Ricky had a puzzled look on his face as he watched the broken rope-bridge.  
  
"He hasn't gone over here" he said, watching his PokéGears map. "He must have walked around the canyon. Probably, he were on his way to Asale Town."  
  
Ricky sank down on a stone in the middle of a wide, grassy field and started to eat his sandwich. He gave Zigzagoon some crackers, and then he let his eyes wander around the field, in search for a Pokémon he could catch.  
  
There was a group of twenty Tauros eating of the grass, but they were all to strong for Zigzagoon.  
  
After almost half an hour, Ricky spotted a bright-red Pokémon with small wings. It jumped up and down in the grass, hunting butterflies.  
  
"Torchic." The PokéGear said. "A fire Pokémon. It's wings are to small, so it can't fly more than a few metres in a row."  
  
"Zigzagoon!" Ricky said. "Let's take it!"  
  
Zigzagoon jumped towards Torchic, who replied by sending flames, which Zigzagoon barely avoided.  
  
Ricky threw himself to the ground as the flames flied past his head.  
  
"Tackle it, Zigzagoon!"  
  
Zigzagoon threw itself towards Torchic, but the little bird used it's wings to fly up and avoid the attack.  
  
"Pin missile!" Ricky shouted, and he didn't notice that the group of Tauros was stomping in the ground. His screams had frightened them.  
  
Zigzagoons pin missile knocked Torchic to the ground, and the last thing the little fire bird did before it fainted, was to sent a last firebeam towards Zigzagoon.  
  
Zigzagoon jumped aside, and the firebeam instead hit a Tauros.  
  
That was enough to make the whole group mad.  
  
Ricky threw a Pokéball and it catched Torchic with beep. He didn't noticed that the Tauros' where coming his direction.  
  
Ricky looked up, but to late. All he could se before he got knocked off his feets by a Tauros, was how Zigzagoon and the Pokéball disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
It felt like being hit by a truck.  
  
Ricky was threwn aside, and he landed in the middle of the horde. He ha dust in his eyes, and he grabbed a Tauros' tail to avoid being crushed under the running horde.  
  
He was dragged after the Tauros as a doll. He bounced up and down on the rocks that was pointing out like knifes from the ground.  
  
Suddenly, he hit a large rock, and the pain were so large that he almost fainted. With all his strenght, he managed to keep his grip around the thin, leather-like tail.  
  
He hit every bone in his body under the ride.  
  
After ten minutes in the Tauros' tracks, the pain were to strong. He felt how the darkness sank in front of his eyes, and he felt how his grip around the tail slipped.  
  
The last thing that crossed his mind before he lost his conscious, was a silent wish that he wouldn't be crushed under the Tauros.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Ricky opened his eyes, he could see nothing more than two dim figures.  
  
After a while, the dim figures transformed into a nurse, and a girl in his age.  
  
- You are lucky to be alive, the nurse said with a worried look on her face.  
  
Ricky was to tired to answer. He had a bandage around his left arm, and he couldn't move it.  
  
"You were caught in the middle of the Tauros horde."  
  
Ricky recalled everything and slowly nodded towards the nurse.  
  
"You have a light concussion, and your left hand is broken."  
  
"M-My Pokémon?"  
  
"Oh, you're Pokémon. Yes, they are in the room right next to this one. Stephanie found a Zigzagoon and a Pokéball right next to you."  
  
"How long do I have to stay here?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Oh, only for another three days. The hand will heal in time, and the concussion is about to disappear."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Ricky woke up, it was early in the morning. The sun shone bright through the open windows.  
  
He went to the room next door, and there he found his Pokémon playing with girl from earlier.  
  
"Hi! I'm Stephanie." The girl said smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I found you while I was taking a walk on the field. I came here to see how you were doing. "  
  
"Oh, I'm fine" Ricky said, smiling. "Do you have Pokémon too?"  
  
"Yes, but only one." Stephanie showed him a Pokéball. "This is Chansey" she continued, and a Chansey materialized in front of Ricky. "It's my best friend since a year back."  
  
"Where are we?" Ricky asked, and sat down on the floor.  
  
"In Garinola Village. Where are you headed, by the way?"  
  
"I don't know" Ricky honestly said. "I'm looking for my brother Jason. He ran away from the Pokémon School in Altare Town, and I followed him. But I don't know where he is."  
  
"Do you want to return to Altare Town?" Stephanie asked, calling Chansey back into it's Pokéball.  
  
"No" Ricky shook his head. "I don't think so. I must find Jason first."  
  
"Well, Garinola is about 30 kilometres from Altare Town, so it would have been a long walk."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Ricky dressed very slow because of his arm, and when he finally put on his backpack, he had wasted almost twenty minutes on dressing.  
  
"Well, you look bored, Zigzagoon" he said to his Pokémon as he clipsed Torchics Pokéball onto his belt. "Yeah, I know, I know... I dress slower than baby..." 


	7. Episode 7: Teddyursa VS Electabuzz

Authors Note: Well, here it is, episode number 7. This time, we are back to Jason, who reaches a beautiful little village called Crystal Town. The episode focuses around a battle. And yes, I know that the 5:th episode were full of misspellings and stuff, but I enhance it later, OK? Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
It was dark when Jason finally reached a peaceful village. The Poké Center lied in the middle of the little town, and Jason stumbled throught he main doors.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you sick?" Nurse Joy asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No" Jason replied and sat down on the couch. "I'm in perfect health. A bit tired, but nothing serious. Just a fall down a waterfall."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Is there any places here where you can spend the night?" he asked, gasping.  
  
"No" nurse Joy replied. "We hardly have any visitors here in Crystal Town. You can spend the night here if you want."  
  
"That would be..really kind of you. Where can I sleep?"  
  
"On the couch."  
  
"Which couch?" Jason could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"Em, the one you're sitting on right now." nurse Joy said.  
  
"Oh, that one. Yes, thanks..."  
  
The moment after, he fell asleep, nearly crushing Teddyursa under his weight.  
  
"He snores louder than a Snorlax, Chansey" nurse Joy said to the Chansey that cleaned the tables.  
  
She took a close look on the sleeping trainer.  
  
"He's the first trainer in months, Chansey. Maybe he can help them?"  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When Jason woke up, it was late in the morning. The sun shone through the window, and Teddyursa played with Mudkip on the floor.  
  
Jason sat up and stretched out his body.  
  
"Gee, I'm more immobile than a Slowpoke tied to the ground."  
  
Even though it felt like his back were broken, he decided to take a walk in the town.  
  
He recalled Mudkip and let Teddyursa climb onto his shoulder.  
  
Crystal Town wasn't much of a town, more of a small village where everyone knew each other.  
  
The little town was very beautiful, with white palace-like houses, gardens and trees.  
  
"Well, guess everyone in this town's a millionaire" Jason said to Teddyursa, who walked beside him.  
  
The little bear carefully watched it's surroundings. Jason smiled.  
  
"Do you wan't some honey?"  
  
Teddyursa nodded.  
  
"I'd bet on it..."  
  
It only took fifteen minutes before Jason had seen the whole town, including the time wasted looking at the magnificent houses.  
  
He went back to the town square to see what was for sale. He was surprised, as he noticed that all things on sale where made of crystals or diamonds.  
  
The prize for a single pendant were bigger than the money Jason recieved on a year.  
  
He decided to go back to the Mart, where things could be bought to a decent prize.  
  
"What would you like?" the shop owner asked.  
  
"I would like a couple of Potions and some Pokéballs, please."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason went back to the town square.  
  
"You!" someone shouted, and Jason turned around. "You look like a trainer. I challenge you!"  
  
It was a small boy, about Jasons age. He had a Pokéball in his hand.  
  
"You look weak." the boy said with a smile. "We use two Pokémons each, OK?"  
  
Jason nodded. He would show that little brat.  
  
"Ekans! Go!" George shouted, throwing the Pokéball he held in his hand.  
  
"Mudkip!" Jason said, throwing his Pokéball.  
  
He cursed himself, and recalled what dr.Edwards had taught them about advantages and disadvantages. Water was weak against grass.  
  
"Poison Sting!" George commanded.  
  
Mudkip got knocked backwards, as a poisonous needle hit it with full power.  
  
"Ekans! Wrap!"  
  
Ekans started to squeeze Mudkip like a empty ketchup-bottle, and Jason started to panic.  
  
Think Jason, think.  
  
"Mudkip!" he shouted. "Bite it!"  
  
Mudkip buried it's teeth in Ekans body, making the snake to lose it's grip.  
  
But Ekans wrapattack had squeezed the most energy out of Mudkips body, and Jasons Pokémon couldn't avoid Ekans quick bite-attacks.  
  
Mudkips only chance of victory, was to be even quicker.  
  
"Mudkip! Quick attack!"  
  
Mudkip dashed towards Ekans, who couldn't stop it with it's bite attacks.  
  
Mudkip tackled the snake with full power, and Ekans landed a few feets away, unconscious.  
  
But Mudkip couldn't stay on it's feet, and it fell to the street.  
  
"Well, that's strange" George mumbled. "A double knock.. That means, that the winner of the next fight wins the battle. In that case, I choose Electabuzz!"  
  
"Teddyursa, go!"  
  
Teddyursa jumped to the street. The little bear weren't half as big as Electabuzz.  
  
"Do what you can, Teddyursa!" Jason said, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Electabuzz! Thunderbolt!" George yelled.  
  
A bolt of electricity was sent towards Teddyursa, who was to slow to even react.  
  
It was knocked backwards, and for a moment, it seemed like Jasons little bear was unable to continue the fight.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Electabuzz sent another thunderbolt towards Teddyursa, who once again was knocked to the ground.  
  
Jason grabbed Teddyursas unused Pokéball to call it back, but the little brown bear refused.  
  
A third, devastating thunderbolt sent Teddyursa flying in the air, before it landed on the street with a pound.  
  
"Teddyursa!" Jason yelled to his Pokémon. He was worried, since he knew that Teddyursa would be seriously damaged if it was hit by another thunderbolt.  
  
"Electabuzz! Thunder!" George shouted with a sound of triumph in his voice.  
  
Electabuzz started to send out electricity in every direction, like a power plant which is suffering a break-down.  
  
Jason opened his mouth to scream, but not a single word left his mouth.  
  
Teddyursa performed a somersault, and then it threw itself towards Electabuzz, turning and twisting in the air to avoid the thunderbolts.  
  
Suddenly, everything felt so slow.  
  
It was like someone had pressed the slow-motion button on a remote control, only to press play a second after.  
  
Teddyursa tackled Electabuzz with such brutal power, that it was knocked backwards.  
  
Teddyursa landed on Electabuzz's tiger-striped chest, and it turned towards Jason and waved it's paws as a sign of victory.  
  
Jason couldn't say a word. George couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"Oh my god" he mumbled. His eyes where as big as footballs. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."  
  
He gave Jason some money, and the small crowd of spectators was scattered.  
  
"I have never seen a more spectacular move in my whole life!" he said to himself as he walked away.  
  
Jason smiled and scratched Teddyursa behind it's ear.  
  
"You know what, Teddyursa? I can't find better words than the ones he used..." 


	8. Episode 8: The Mines Of Crystal Town

Authors Note: Well, this episode is kind of a dark episode. Jason have to save the Bulbasaurs that are working in the mines of Crystal Town. And in this episode, he meets Carrie....*blink* Well, enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
It was late in the evening when Jason walked out of the Poké Center to leave Crystal Town.  
  
He walked cross the town square, but suddenly he heard someone calling for him.  
  
He turned around, and spotted a girl about his age, running towards him waving her hands  
  
"You! Wait!" she yelled. "Follow me!"  
  
"What?" Jason asked and stopped walking.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you or something!" the girl said, impatiently.  
  
"Allright, allright" Jason said and followed her to a large, white mansion.  
  
The girl unlocked the door, and they both sneaked up the stairs. She opened the door to her room, and Jason stepped inside.  
  
The room was big, and Jason was amazed.  
  
"What do you want?!" he asked, as Teddyursa jumped down on the soft bed.  
  
"I'm Carrie" the girl said and sat down on a chair. Now Jason could see that she carried four Pokéballs in her belt.  
  
Jason took a close look on her. She was pretty, and her eyes were beautiful, almost like diamonds.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Jason asked and crossed his arms and started to stomp impatiently with his feet.  
  
"I'm going to tell you if you stop the goddamn stomping!" Carrie said with anger. "You'll wake up my parents..."  
  
"Okay, I stop."  
  
Jason sat down on the bed next to Teddyursa.  
  
"I need your help" Carrie looked into his eyes. "You must save our Bulbasaurs!"  
  
"W-woa, what do you mean? Save your Bulbasaurs? What Bulbasaurs?"  
  
"You have noticed that we sell diamonds and crystals on the town square, haven't you?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"They come from the mines north of the town. These diamonds are the key to our wealth, and all the profit from the sale is divided between the people. And it's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Jason shook his head.  
  
"But it's the way we're collecting the diamonds that totally piss me off!" Carrie said and the anger was burning in her eyes.  
  
God, she had some hot temper, Jason thought, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"There has always been alot of Bulbasaurs in this area, and a few months ago, some intelligent persons came up with the idea of using them, instead of the people that worked there now.  
  
Now, the whole thing has gotten to far. The Bulbasaurs has to work until they faint of exhaustion, and when they can't work anymore, they are put out to die in the forest.  
  
And the worst of all is, that no one in this village care, except for nurse Joy and I. If they get their money, they're happy.  
  
The townspeople has hired guards who runs everything, and I've seen what they do to the Bulbasaurs. Their Houndooms bite them, they burn them, I c- can't find words..."  
  
A tear fell down Carries face, and Jason felt the anger burning like a fire inside.  
  
"Do you help me?" Carrie said, wiping away the tear with the back of her hand. "When the next trainer arrives, it will be to late. We gotta stop this, today."  
  
Jason nodded, and placed Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
"I saw you on the town square earlier today. You're the one I've been waiting for."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jason asked. "Let's go and end this madness!"  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The mining area were huge.  
  
Carrie sneaked through the forest with Jason in her tracks.  
  
The whole area was lit up by torches, and Jason could see how the Bulbasaurs was forced to lift stones with their vine whips.  
  
Some dragged wagons several times their size, loaded with rocks.  
  
Jason took a deep breath.  
  
There were men there too, who commanded the Bulbasaur with their long, black whips.  
  
The guards' Houndooms carefully watched every Bulbasaur, and they barked as soon as a Bulbasaur did something wrong.  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Jason mumbled. "The Houndooms should know that they are making a mistake."  
  
"They are trained from birth" Carrie said. "It's hard to break old habits."  
  
They watched the mines for another five minutes.  
  
"What should we do?" Jason asked. "We can't just run down the hill, and shout like injured Spearows."  
  
He remembered the Spearows that woke him up every morning on Pokémon School.  
  
Carrie gave him a sharp look.  
  
"One of us must keep the guards busy, while the other have to free the Bulbasaurs that are working inside the mines."  
  
"How many Pokémon do you have?" Jason asked, and recalled Teddyursa into a Pokéball. He couldn't carry him around at this moment.  
  
"Four" Carrie replied.  
  
"Then you'll take the guards, because I only have two. I'll go into the mines."  
  
"Okay" Carrie said. "And..."  
  
"...Jason" Jason said. He didn't introduce himself before.  
  
"Jason. Thank you"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Be careful, Jason" Carrie said, and Jason could catch a worried look in her eys. "Most of the Bulbasaurs are chained, and there are several Houndooms guardings them. Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you to Carrie."  
  
He took a deep breath as he started to sneak around the area to get to the mines without getting noticed.  
  
Meanwhile, Carrie walked the other direction.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"God, this is madness." he said to himself.  
  
He had never heard of a plan, where so many things could go wrong.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The very same moment Carrie threw her four Pokéballs to fight the Houndooms outside the mines, Jason stepped into the dark mines.  
  
The mine was lit up by torches which were placed every 10:th meter.  
  
Suddenly, Jason became nautious and it felt like he was going to puke.  
  
In front of him stood a group of chained Bulbasaur, all were thin like sticks, and their eyes were tired and lifeless.  
  
"O god!" Jason said putting a hand over his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm going to save you."  
  
There were no Houndooms nearby, and no guard either. He kneeled down to the Bulbasaur next to him, and he was not surprised when it jumped back like a frightened little mouse.  
  
Jason tried to calm it down, but it didn't help.  
  
"I'm here to save you." he whispered slowly.  
  
Eventually, the chain stopped the Bulbasaur from backing any further. Jason tried to break the chain with his hands, but it were far too strong.  
  
He tried for almost ten minutes, but the chain didn't break. He started to panic.  
  
What if Carrie had already been captured?  
  
"Mudkip!" he said, calling out the little waterpokémon out of it's Pokéball. "Bite it off!"  
  
Mudkip buried it's teeth in the chain, but the chain withstood the bite.  
  
"Stop it, Mudkip, or your teeth will break." Jason said and let out a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone yelling above, and he started to panic.  
  
He used all his brainpower to come up with a solution... Steel...  
  
He couldn't melt it since he didn't have a fire-pokémon, and Teddyura couldn't break it with it's claws.  
  
Suddenly, he knew it!  
  
The only thing which could make a chain weaker except fire, was water.  
  
"Mudkip!" he commanded. "Water gun!"  
  
Mudkip started to water the chains, and small spots of rust spread over them.  
  
When Mudkip had finished, Jason grabbed the weakened chains and destroyed them with his bare hands.  
  
"Come on everyone!" Jason said to the freed Bulbasaurs.  
  
He called back Mudkip and started to run, but the Bulbasaurs didn't follow him.  
  
Suddenly, he realized. They thought he would take them to a place that was even worse.  
  
They had lost all their trust in humans.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled. "I want to save you!"  
  
But the Bulbasaurs didn't move.  
  
"You're going to die if you stay here!" he shouted, and the tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
But they didn't move.  
  
Jason were just about to give up, when a Houndoom came around the corner.  
  
And suddenly, the Bulbasaurs started to run, away from the danger, and towards freedom.  
  
Houndoom sent flames after them, but the attack didn't hit.  
  
Jason and the Bulbasaur ran out of the mine and out on the mining area, only to be greeted by five guards and their Houndooms.  
  
He saw Carrie lying on the ground with ropes around her wrists.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
Sure, it was at least 12 Bulbasaurs, but it wouldn't be enough against five well-trained Houndooms.  
  
Two more came out of the mine, and Jason and the Bulbasaurs were suddenly surrounded.  
  
He grabbed his two Pokéballs.  
  
They wouldn't surrender without a fight.  
  
"Bulbasaurs!" He shouted. "Fight for your freedom!"  
  
With a roar he tossed Mudkip and Teddyursas Pokéballs, and then, the battle begun.  
  
Everything became an burning inferno of vinewhips, flames and razor leafs.  
  
Jason were tackled to the ground by a Houndoom, but he was saved by Mudkips bubblebeam.  
  
He got on his feet, and he saw how the guards stopped everyone that tried to escape with their whips.  
  
Suddenly, a firebeam flew through the air, straight towards Teddyursa who didn't have a chance to avoid it.  
  
But Jason saved the little bear.  
  
He threw himself in front of Teddyursa, and he was hit by the firebeam in the chest.  
  
His jacket went on fire, and he desperately started to roll on the ground to choke the flames.  
  
But eventually, the pain was to large.  
  
The last thing he did before he fainted, was to recall Teddyursa and Mudkip into their Pokéballs.  
  
And then the whole world disappeared in front of his eyes and was replaced by the darkness...  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................... 


	9. Episode 9: A New Friend

Authors Note: Well, here we have episode number 9. This is a real short episode, but since the last one was quite long, it doesn't really matter... Enjoy.... ............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
When Jason woke up, Carrie sat by his side, holding his hand. The sun was shining through the windows.  
  
"You really scared me, Jason." she said, smiling. "We did it. We saved them."  
  
Jason gave her a weak smile.  
  
"The police came in helicopters from Asale Town, the moment after you had been wounded. I called them just before we went down to the mining area."  
  
Suddenly, a sound was heard from the room next door.  
  
"Treecko!" Carrie said, and got up from her chair.  
  
Jason laughed, but he stopped when he felt the pain in his chest.  
  
But when Teddyursa climbed in through the window with it's paws full of honey, he couldn't avoid to laugh...  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
The next day could Jason leave the bed. The wounds were light, and according to nurse Joy (who obviously could treat humans too) the pain in the would disappear within a week.  
  
He put on his damaged, but still wearable jacket, and walked down the stairs to the lobby.  
  
Teddyursa and Mudkip played with the same ball as they did before.  
  
"Jason" nurse Joy said. "Could you come with me, please?"  
  
Jason followed nurse Joy into a separate room where the Bulbasaurs was staying.  
  
"Could you take care of one of them?" nurse Joy asked. "I don't know if they will ever be able to go back to life in nature again. I would be really happy if you did."  
  
"Of course" Jason said and took a Bulbasaur in his arms. "He will be safe with me."  
  
"I know that." nurse Joy said.  
  
Jason called Bulbasaur into Pokéball and clipsed it onto his belt.  
  
"I'll cross my fingers for you when I see you on television." nurse Joy said, as she gave Chansey some instructions.  
  
Jason gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Oh" he said as he understood what she meant. "Yes, please do that." ............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
When he walked out of Crystal Town for the second time with Teddyursa on his shoulder, Carrie came running for the second time, waving her hands.  
  
"Jason!" she said. "I'm going with you!"  
  
Jason didn't say a word. How could he resist the prettiest girl he've ever seen? 


	10. Episode 10: The Brothers Are Reunited

Authors Note: Well here's a normal-length episode... Well, hope you're enjoying this story so far, because I think it's getting better for every episode. And I promise you... It will be even better... Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
The very same moment Ricky and Zigzagoon stepped into Hanedo Villages Poké Center, Jason got up from the couch with Teddyursa in his arms.  
  
The two brothers looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"Ricky!" Jason said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been looking for you for a week, Jason!" Ricky said, throwing himself into the arms of his brother.  
  
"Your arm..."  
  
"Aw, nothing serious... Just got caught between a bunch of Tauros...."  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
"This is Carrie. She's been traveling with me since about...yesterday..."  
  
"Hi, Carrie" Ricky said and shook Carries hand. "Well, Jason. Have you caught any Pokémon?"  
  
"Yes, two. Mudkip and Bulbasaur. You can't imagine what I've done to get these two." ............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
They sat on the nice little outdoor-restaurant, and ate their food.  
  
"I wonder for how long the weather will continue to be this good" Ricky said, chewing his double sandwich (which he had ordered, even though it didn't exist on the menu...)  
  
Jason tried to teach Teddyursa how to slice a carrot, and Carrie played with her Pokémon, a male Nidoran, a Treecko, a Cubone and a Clefairy.  
  
"Jason," Carrie said, scratching Nidoran behind it's large ears. "I read a broschure at the Poké Center about the Pokémon League."  
  
"Yes. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you and me would try to compete in it."  
  
"Listen to yourself, Carrie" Jason said and smiled. "Do you think that we've got even the smallest chance there? And how on earth are we going to get the eight Badges that are required?"  
  
"Well, my dear Mr. Impossible. We'll take the Hushido Island eight gym challenges!"  
  
"What? Challenges?"  
  
"Yes!" Carrie said. "The Hushido Gyms were recently announced as official, so you can win your badges there and compete in the Pokémon League. Every gym is managed by two gym leaders, and they give you a challenge. In order to fight the two, you must pass the challenge."  
  
"I don't get it." Jason said, slowly.  
  
"You're mind is slower than a Slowpokes" Carrie said and explained the whole thing again, "To prove that you're worthy to face the gym leaders, you have to pass their challenge first. Then you'll get the chance to battle them. If you win that battle, you'll win a Badge."  
  
"That seems even harder than try to collect the usual Badges" Jason replied.  
  
"Yes, maybe, but I forgot to say, that you collect the badges in pairs. You and me will fight in the battles and the challenges together. That's the main difference. Hushido Islands gym challenges is all about cooperation."  
  
"Are you really sure of this?" Jason asked.  
  
"Of course. I've already ordered our boat-tickets!"  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
"90 kilometres?! Are you absolutely nuts, or what?!" Ricky shouted. "It will take at least three days!"  
  
"Is three days really that much?" Carrie asked.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
They were just about to eat some lunch, when Jason spotted a Caterpie in the grass.  
  
"Teddyursa! Go!" he yelled, pointing at the little caterpillar-pokémon.  
  
Teddyursa ran towards Caterpie, but it sent out small string shots, slowing Teddyursa down. Eventuall, Teddyursa moved as fast as a snail.  
  
"Cut them off!" Jason said, and Teddyursa cut the strings off with its claws.  
  
"Tackle it!"  
  
Teddyursa knocked Caterpie back, and Jason tossed a Pokéball.  
  
But Caterpie was a stubborn little Pokémon. It broke free, and it raised on it's hind legs.  
  
Suddenly, Caterpie was shrouded in a white, shimmering light, and when the light faded, there was no Caterpie there.  
  
"It evolved into a Metapod!" Carrie yelled with excitement.  
  
Jason remembered what dr. Edwards said about caterpillar-pokémon.  
  
"Teddyursa, it's yours!" he yelled, smiling in triumph. "It can't attack!"  
  
Teddyursa jumped towards Metapod to scratch it, but Metapod hardened himself and Teddyursa got knocked back.  
  
It was like trying to scratch a stone.  
  
Teddyursa tried again, but Metapod dodged all it's attacks.  
  
"Dammit! Mudkip, Bulbasaur, I choose you!"  
  
Jason tossed is two Pokéballs, and suddenly there was three Pokémon fighting against one.  
  
Mudkip sent bubblebeams, while Bulbasaur attacked it with it's razorleafs.  
  
But Metapod withstood every attack.  
  
Mudkip tried to tackle it for the third time in a row, but it just fell right back, as if it hit a stone.  
  
And then it happened again.  
  
Metapod was shrouded by the white light, and when it disappeared, there was now a beautiful Butterfree.  
  
"It evolved again!" Ricky was amazed.  
  
"Teddyursa, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, attack together!" Jason yelled, and his three Pokémon attacked.  
  
But Butterfree dodged all attacks.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!"  
  
Bulbasaur released it's vine whips, as Mudkip sent out a bubblebeam.  
  
Butterfree avoided the vine whips, but it couldn't dodge the bubble beam. It got knocked to the ground.  
  
"Tackle it, Teddyursa!" Jason shouted.  
  
Teddyursa tackled Butterfree, and it was sent flying into a tree a few metres away.  
  
Jason tossed a Pokéball, and this time, his prey didn't break loose.  
  
With relief, he called back Mudkip and Bulbasaur, and then he clipsed his Pokéball onto his belt.  
  
"From this moment" Jason said to Ricky and Carrie. "I hate Metapods..." 


	11. Episode 11: The Poochyena Problem

Authors Note: Well, am I a good boy or what? Already 11 episodes... Well, enjoy it! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason crawled into his sleeping bag, and then he said goodnight to Teddyursa.  
  
Even though it was summer time, the nights were still cold.  
  
He looked at his PokéGear. Maybe he should call home, to tell them.  
  
No. Not yet.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a roar. After a minute, he could hear it again.  
  
He gently woke Teddyursa up.  
  
"Carrie, Ricky" he said with low voice. "Wake up!"  
  
Carrie woke up immidiately, but Ricky needed another two minutes before he sat up, with his hair pointing at every direction.  
  
"Well, you look shocked" Jason said and smiled. "Can you hear the sound?"  
  
Carrie nodded, and Ricky too.  
  
"We might as well go and check it out" Ricky said and gasped. "Not even a Snorlax could sleep in this noise."  
  
The three got dressed, and then they started to run towards the roars.  
  
Suddenly, Jason spotted wolf-like Pokémon 20 metres ahead, surrounding a wounded Growlithe.  
  
"Stop!" he said, holding his hand in front of Carrie and Ricky. "Can you see?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Jason held his PokéGear towards one of the Pokémon.  
  
"Poochyena. A wolf-like Pokémon who often gathers in large groups. They are most active at night."  
  
"We must save the Growlithe" Jason said, quietly.  
  
"But it's at least 20 Poochyenas surrounding it!" Carrie said, as she carefully watched the Poochyenas.  
  
"No problem" Ricky said. "I'll take care of them"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"You help him out, Carrie. I'll go for Growlithe."  
  
They nodded towards each other, and Jason recalled Teddyursa.  
  
"I know you don't like it, pal, but you'll have to stay there for the moment."  
  
The very moment the Poochyenas attempted to attack Growlithe, Jason, Carrie and Ricky came running through the forest, shouting and screaming.  
  
Zigzagoon jumped through the air, launching it's pin missile towards the Poochyenas.  
  
Cubone, Nidoran, Treecko, Clefairy och Rickys Torchic were released from their Pokéballs, while Jason dashed towards Growlithe.  
  
He took it into his arms, and without looking back, he started to run.  
  
Suddenly, he was surrounded by Poochyenas, and he couldn't run away from them.  
  
But Ricky and Carrie saved him. The two came running between the trees.  
  
A firebeam was released from Torchis mouth, and Cubones bonemerang knocked one of the Poochyenas.  
  
"Run, Jason!" Carrie shouted and called back her Pokémon.  
  
The three ran as fast as their legs carried them, but the Poochyenas were to quick.  
  
"They're too fast!" Carrie yelled.  
  
"Keep running, you two" Ricky said and stopped. "I'll make Torchic create a fire wall to stop them!"  
  
Torchic began launching flames at every direction, and the grass went on fire, creating a burning wall of fire.  
  
The Poochyenas were unable to pass it, and for a moment, it looked like Torchics manuever had saved them.  
  
But the leader of the Poochyenas took a giant leap over the flames and knocked Torchis of it's feets.  
  
Zigzagoon were tackled with full power, and the Poochyena dashed towards Ricky.  
  
Jason and Carrie were to far away to do anything.  
  
Ricky did the only thing he could. He tossed a Pokéball.  
  
The Pokéball wiggled on the ground, and Ricky quickly called back Torchic.  
  
"Run, Ricky! The Poochyena will break free!"  
  
But, for some strange reason, it didn't.  
  
It stayed in the Pokéball, as the button turned green.  
  
"Y-you caught it!" Carrie said with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"An Ultraball!" Jason said and smiled. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"We got one in School. It's one of the best Pokéballs available. It can caught Pokémon which hasn't been weakened. I'm glad that I used it now..."  
  
"Are you kidding, Ricky?" Jason said. "That Poochyena could have made mashed potatoes of you!"  
  
Suddenly, Carrie screamed, and Jason turned around to see what was happening.  
  
"G-Growlithe!" she whispered.  
  
Jason looked down on the Growlithe he had in his arms. It's eyes were closed, and it didn't move.  
  
"Is it...dead?" Ricky asked.  
  
Jason didn't answer. He had already started running. 


	12. Episode 12: Run!

Authors Note: Yeah, I know I know, I should have maken a single episode of this and the last episode, but I didn't.... Well, will Jason be able to save Growlithe, or is it already to late? Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"How far is it to the nearest Poké Center?" Jason asked, as the three ran through the forest.  
  
"A-About 7 kilometres... I think" Ricky replied, reading the map of his PokéGear. "I suck at reading maps..."  
  
They kept going for almost half an hour.  
  
"How far?" Jason repeated for the third time in five minutes.  
  
"T-two kilometres..." Ricky said. "I need to rest..."  
  
"You'll get to rest when we reach the goddamn Poké Center!" Jason shouted to his brother.  
  
It felt like forever, but eventually the three reached a small village.  
  
Jason stumbled through the doors of the Poké Center, and he threw up Growlithe on the counter.  
  
"Heal him, nurse Joy!" he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Nurse Joy gave him a sad look, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm afriad that I can't do anything, young man. It doesn't breathe."  
  
"No!" Carrie yelled. "No!"  
  
"I'm so sorry" nurse Joy said, and examined the Growlithe. "The heart has stopped beating."  
  
Jason was filled with anger and he stared into the wall. They were to late.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted a little boy, playing with a Pichu.  
  
"Let me borrow your Pichu" Jason said and took Pichu without even wait for an answer.  
  
He ran to the counter.  
  
"Thunderbolt on the Growlithe, Pichu!" he commanded, but Pichu refused to obey.  
  
"You!" Jason shouted to the boy. "Order it to perform a Thunderbolt on the Growlithe!"  
  
"W-wha..."  
  
"NOW!" Jason yelled, and the boy quickly did as he was told.  
  
Bolts of electricity striked Growlithe, and Jason jumped high in the air when the elctricity also hit him.  
  
Suddenly, Growlithe lifted it's head.  
  
"It's alive!" Carrie, Ricky and nurse Joy all said on the same time. Jason took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. He returned Pichu to its trainer.  
  
"You saved it!" nurse Joy said, smiling as she scratched the Growlithe behind its ear.  
  
"Thanks" Jason said to the boy. "I couldn't have done it without Pichu."  
  
His hear pointed in all directions, and the boy smiled.  
  
"Pichus can't control their power, and when it releases a thunderbolt it can even be damaged by it."  
  
"Well, we saved Growlithe at least."  
  
Nurse Joy recieved Jasons Pokéballs and put them in the machine.  
  
"What about Growlithe?" she asked. "It has no one who can take care of it."  
  
"I'll take it" Jason said, calling Growlithe into a Pokéball. 


	13. Episode 13: Aboard The SS Pearl

Authors Note: Well, the latest episodes has been a little to short, so I'll try to make 'em longer. But actually, I think it's better with short, action-filled episodes, instead of long, boring ones, or what do you think? Well, this one is a normal-length episode, and the group finally reaches Faffaroo City (Don't you think my city names is just fabulous?) to board the SS.Pearl. Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"Finally!" Ricky said and took a deep breath.  
  
"See?" Carrie said. "90 kilometres isn't that long..."  
  
They stopped to rest at the Poké Center and then they decided to board the ship, which would take them to Hushido Island.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The ship was called SS.Pearl, and once it served in the navy as a war-ship.  
  
Now, it had been renovated into one of the finest passenger ships in the world.  
  
Ricky, who spent his time getting lost in the corridors, couldn't understand how such an enormous thing could even stay above the surface.  
  
Their cabin was neat, with three beds, and according to the porter, it would take about two days to reach Hushido City.  
  
Jason sat on the deck in a sunchair. He had his PokéGear in his hand, and he considered calling his parents.  
  
But he decided not to.  
  
Nothing would destroy this trip. Or...?  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"You!" somebody shouted, making Jason to fall backwards in his chair. The chair closed, and trapped him like a fish in a box.  
  
With great effort, he managed to get up on his feets. The one who had called for him, was a large muscular sailor with arms as big as trees.  
  
"I challenge you!" he said. His voice were dark and sort of scary.  
  
"Um..okay."  
  
"Three Pokémon each?"  
  
"Allright."  
  
"Well, let's start, shall we? Golduck, I choose you!"  
  
The sailor tossed a Pokéball, and a blue duck appeared.'  
  
"In that case I chose...Bulbasaur!" Jason threw his Pokéball.  
  
The sailor smiled.  
  
"Golduck! Slash it!"  
  
"Watch out, Bulbasaur!"  
  
Bulbasaur jumped aside, and Golduck hit nothing but the air.  
  
"Razor leaf, Bulbasaur!" Jason yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur sent out its razor leafs towards Golduck, but the Golduck dodged the attack.  
  
"Try a vine whip!"  
  
But Golduck grabbed them and used them as ropes to throw Bulbasaur back.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Come back!" Jason said, recalling Bulbasaur into it's Pokéball. "Teddyursa, now it's your turn!"  
  
Teddyursa jumped to the ground.  
  
"Use all your speed to tire it!"  
  
The bear moved with incredible speed, and Golducks attacks didn't hit.  
  
"Tackle it!" the sailor shouted desperately, but Teddyursa jumped aside and punched the Golduck in the back.  
  
Golduck landed face down on deck, and the sailor recalled it, and grabbed a new Pokéball.  
  
"Come back, Golduck! Squirtle, I choose you!"  
  
A Squirtle materialized in front of Teddyursa, and immidiately it started to tackle the little bear, until it couldn't stand on it's feet anymore.  
  
Teddyursa tried to protect itself by holding the paws in front of it's face, but Squirtles attacks were to strong. It finished the fight with a skull bash, and Teddyursa landed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Jason picked up Teddyursa from the ground, and then he tossed Mudkips Pokéball.  
  
"Water Gun, Mudkip!"Jason yelled, as Mudkip attacked Squirtle.  
  
Squirtle took nearly no damage of the attack, and it sent out a bubblebeam towards Mudkip, who easily dodged it.  
  
"Tackle!" the both trainers shouted at the same time, and Squirtle and Mudkip jumped towards each other.  
  
They hit each other with full power, and they both landed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Mudkip! Come back!" Jason said, and the sailor smiled.  
  
"I still have a Pokémon left. That means that I'm the winner..."  
  
"Congratulations" Jason said without disappointment and handed the sailor the money.  
  
"Thank you" the sailor said and smiled once again. "Now I'm gonna go and get myself an ice-cream..."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason gave Butterfree some crackers he had bought earlier, while the rest of his Pokémon was playing on the floor.  
  
Carrie were reading a novel, and she couldn't be contacted. She sat there like a robot, and only her eyes were moving.  
  
Ricky tried to learn Torchic how to use a smokescreen, but it always ended up by Torchic frying Rickys face.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Jason said with a sceptical look on his face.  
  
"I'm trying to teach Torchic smokescreen to use in battle, but he always end up with an ember instead, frying my face."  
  
"I can see that. If you continue, you won't have any eyebrows tomorrow."  
  
Growlithe and Poochyenas were friends, despite the event a few days ago, and they were wrestling together with Zigzagoon.  
  
Cubone was asleep on Carries bed, and Treecko played hide and seek together with Bulbasaur.  
  
Jason felt happy that Bulbasaur had regained its trust towards other.  
  
Teddyursa was looking for honey (surprised?) in Jasons backpack, and Mudkip kept spraying bubbles on Nidoran, who went mad every time.  
  
It ended in a wild fight on the floor, and Jason had to separate them.  
  
"It used smoke instead of fire!" Ricky said. "Good job, Torchic!"  
  
But the very same moment, Zigzagoon accidently fell into Torchic, who turned around and sent a very misdirected ember, which totally fryed Caries novel into ashes.  
  
Carrie flew out of bed, and her eyes were burning as much as her book.  
  
"I WAS THREE PAGES FROM THE END!" she shouted.  
  
Ricky gave her a frightened look, while Jason almost cried because he laughed so much.  
  
It all ended with Carrie wrestling down Jason on the floor in pure anger.  
  
"You know what, Carrie?" Jason said and smiled. "You're very cute when you're angry..." 


	14. Episode 14: Thieves!

Authors Note: Well, episode 14... What do you honestly think so far? Should I skip the remaining 26 episodes and just end the whole story? If you think it sucks that much, please let me know! Well, if you don't, you can enjoy this episode....  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The next night, it was a very luxous party, and Jason struggled with the costume Carrie had bought, only for tonight.  
  
"Carrie," Jason asked, while he nearly strangled himself with his tie. "How much money do we have left? First the boat-tickets, and now some silly suites that we're only supposed to use once?"  
  
"We have enough to survive" Carrie said. "And besides, we can't go to a party in our regular clothes."  
  
"But, it's just a party... I always go to a party in regular clothes..." Ricky said. He looked like a small little gentleman in his blue suit.  
  
"Well, this is a very respectable party. There will be lots of old ladies and gentlemen in nice dresses and costumes, and imagine how odd we would look like in our regular clothes..."  
  
All Pokémon had left their Pokéballs, since they had their own corner in the hall where the party was held.  
  
Carrie had made them all look adorable, except for Cubone who refused to go on the party.  
  
"Allright" Carrie said, after ten minutes of persuasion-attempts. "You can stay here, but it will take a while before we come back, OK?"  
  
Carrie went into their small bathroom to change clothes, and after ten minutes, she came back.  
  
She looked like an angel in her white-shimmering dress, and Jason couldn't say a word.  
  
"Jason... You'll get dust in your throath if you have your mouth open for to long..."  
  
Jason took Carries arm.  
  
"May I escort you to the table, my dear" he said with the deepest voice he could muster.  
  
"Stop fooling around, your little jerk!" Carrie said, and slapped him over his arm. She smiled. "But why not?"  
  
They walked out of their room, and a trail of Pokémon followed their steps.  
  
The room which the party was held in, was huge.  
  
"It's big as a football-field!" Ricky said, carefully letting his eyes wander around.  
  
Everyone had high hats, shimmering dresses and nice suits, and even though Jason were dressed the same way, he felt ridicilous.  
  
After letting away the Pokémon to their corner, Jason, Carrie and Ricky sat down at their table.  
  
"Well, what's our first gym?" Jason asked, taking a big bite of the tandori- chicken.  
  
"I'm not sure" Carrie replied. "I don't have the broschure with me. But I know it's in the forest outside Hushido City..."  
  
Jason gladly ate all the following fifteen plates of food that was served, and he didn't stop until his belly looked like a big, aching cookie.  
  
"It feels like I've swallowed a Donphan..." he said and let out a sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to eat more food until the next year or so..."  
  
"Look!" Ricky said, pointing at the stage. "They are going to do a dance- show!"  
  
The three turned their eyes towards the circle-shaped stage that had been rigged in the middle of the hall.  
  
A group of Oddishs were dancing, directed by a Bellossom. Soon, a tall man with a stick came up on the stage. As he waved the stick, a group of Pidgeys came flying down the ceiling.  
  
The orchestra consisted of various instruments, such as violins, cellos, flutes and so on.  
  
A giant drum kept the rhytm, and soon had all the people in the hall been swept away by the happy melodies.  
  
The very next second, a big set of fireworks were launched from the stage, and the Oddishs started to do some advanced dancing-moves.  
  
The people started to dance, and the whole room were filled by the musics sweet rhytm.  
  
Suddenly, the man on the stage opened a box, and a Jigglypuff jumped out of it, and started to sing.  
  
Suddenly, Jason felt sleepy, and his knees turned to water as he fell to the floor.  
  
Soon, everyone in the hall was asleep, except for the man on the stage.  
  
He removed his earplugs, and waved his hand towards the doors. Two men, dressed in black, sneaked in with a bag between their hands.  
  
They started to collect the sleeping Pokémon, and the man on the stage smiled, as he let out an evil laughter... 


	15. Episode 15: To The Bottom Of The Sea

Authors Note: Well, the last episode was a bit short, but I did it because I wanted to make a little cliffhanger... Well, will the thieves get away with the Pokémon? Read and find out... (And the thieves ARE NOT members of Team Rocket...so now you know that....) Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason woke up of a glas of water tipping down on his face from the table.  
  
He shook his head to wake up completely, and slowly he got on his feets.  
  
At first, he couldn't see things clear, but soon he could see how two men dressed in black were collecting the Pokémon in a bag. Beside them stood the man in the hat from the Pokémon show.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop!" Jason shouted, and ran towards the thieves.  
  
"Run to the boat!" the man with the hat said. "Leave the others!"  
  
Jason first checked the remaining Pokémon. Among them was his Mudkip, Butterfree, Growlithe and Teddyursa, but not his Bulbasaur. He couldn't see Carries Nidoran either.  
  
He ran over to Carrie after he had called his Pokémon into their Pokéballs. She was still asleep.  
  
"Carrie!" he shouted in her ear, and she got up on her feet. "It was planned, the whole thing. The man ordered the Jigglypuff to sing, to get us all to sleep so he could steal our Pokémon."  
  
"What about the others?" she asked as they ran through the corridors.  
  
"Leave them for now. We must get the Pokémon back!"  
  
They reached upper deck, and Jason spotted one of the thieves, dragging the bag after him, all by himself. The other two were just about to climb down a rope ladder.  
  
Jason tackled the thief carrying the bag. The thief got on his feet and ran to the others.  
  
"Take the bag, Carrie!" Jason said, and ran towards the rope-ladder.  
  
He reached the rope-ladder, at the very moment the thieves cut it off to make him unable to use it.  
  
"STOP!" Jason shouted.  
  
"Haha" the man with the hat laughed. "You shouldn't stand here and yell at us. You should wake up the people that are asleep, because in five minutes from now, the bomb will explode."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, if you survive this, which you won't, remember...We will hunt you for the rest of your life!"  
  
The man laughed again.  
  
"You have just wasted one of your five minutes. Farewell!"  
  
The motorboat drove away. Jason bit his lips.  
  
"Dammit!" he said loud and ran down under deck.  
  
Everyone was awake, and Carrie had given them their Pokémon.  
  
"Did you get them?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Jason said, shaking his head. "Carrie, we must get everyone out of here. A bomb will explode in less of four minutes!"  
  
"A-a bomb?"  
  
"Haven't time to explain, Carrie!" he said sharply, and they both climbed onto the stage and shouted to everyone to board the life-boats.  
  
At first, no one seemed to take the warning seriously, but soon, they all understood. After a minute, the whole room where empty.  
  
"Come on, Ricky!" Jason said, grabbing his brothers healthy arm. Then he almost dragged him up the stairs, despite Rickys loud protests.  
  
They were just about to board the lifeboats as the last ones, when Carrie suddenly screamed right out: CUBONE!  
  
"Oh no!" Jason said. Cubone was left in their cabin.  
  
"That was what I tried to say!" Ricky said, holding on tight to Zigzagoon.  
  
"Carrie, Ricky, get in the boat!" Jason ordered. "I come after!"  
  
"No! I'm coming with you! Cubone is my Pokémon!" Carrie said.  
  
Jason nodded slowly.  
  
"No time to lose! Ricky, make sure to get as far away from the ship as possible! Carrie and I'll take one of the reserve-boats!"  
  
Ricky opened his mouth to protest, but Jason silenced him with a glare.  
  
"Come on, Carrie!"  
  
The two ran down the stairs, and they made their way back to their cabin.  
  
Jason didn't bother to use the key, he kicked the door in and handed Cubone to Carrie.  
  
"We must hurry!" he said, holding Teddyursa in a tight grip. "The bomb should explode any minute!"  
  
"Maybe it was just a fake, to stop you from following them?" Carrie suggested as they ran towards deck.  
  
Jason didn't answer. A second later, the bomb exploded.  
  
The last thing Jason felt before everything turned black, was how he lost his grip of Teddyursa.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................... 


	16. Episode 16: Torpedo Breakout!

Authors Note: Well, the last episode was also pretty short. You better sue me... But this episode is normal-length, and SS.Pearl sinks to the bottom. Will Jason and Carrie manage to escape the ship? Or will they end up dead on the bottom of the sea.... And yes, I know that this episode have a lot in comment with the Pokémon TV- Series-episodes about St.Anne.... But a Pokémon fanfic isn't complete without a sinking passenger-ship... And I would like to give huge thanks to The Insane Vulpix, who by the way will change her name to Hell Flame Vulpix very soon.. When my computer was down, she offered to review my story over e-mail... Thank you! Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason woke up in a world where everything was upside down...  
  
He was lying on the ceiling, and all the furniture were nailed on the floor. So the floor was the ceiling, and the ceiling was the floor.... (I'll stop explaining that, since you know what I mean...)  
  
Teddyursa was lying next to him, and he slowly got on his feets.  
  
Carrie stood by the circle-shaped window, and gazed out in the water.  
  
"Where are we?" Jason asked, as he picked up Teddyursa in his arms.  
  
"On the bottom of the sea" Carrie replied with a sad voice. "The ship has sunk, and it also turned upside-down during the process, so we kind of, stand on the ceiling right now..."  
  
"Well, I've noticed that. Well, anyway, we must work our way up, since the water will reach those areas last of all."  
  
They walked for almost half an hour. They had to climb on the most unusual ways to get to the next rooms, and when they reached the machine-room, they were both exhausted.  
  
"We are as high as we can get" Jason said and sat down on the floor. Teddyursa sat in his lap.  
  
Suddenly, he started to laugh.  
  
"Carrie" he said, smiling. "Have you thought about, that we sit here in a dress and a suit..."  
  
Carrie also started to laugh, but she soon stopped.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked, with sadness in her voice. "It's at least 200 metres to surface, and we can never swim that far. We would drown before we even got halfway up. All we can do is sit here, and wait..."  
  
"Wait on what?" Jason asked. "For the water to come and kill us, huh?"  
  
He couldn't stand anymore. The last two weeks had been really rough. He calmed himself.  
  
"There must be a way out of here" he said. "But we gotta find it fast, because the water will reach us within an hour."  
  
Carrie buried her face in her hands.  
  
"We're going to die!" she sniffled.  
  
"No, we're not" Jason softly said to calm her down.  
  
"Yes we are!" she said, punching her fists into the wall." We might as well commit suicide by shooting ourselfs with a revolver!"  
  
Suddenly, Jason got an idea.  
  
He looked in his backpack for the broschure about SS.Pearl, and when he'd found it, he carefully looked through the text several times to make sure that he was right.  
  
"Carrie..." he said, pointing at the broschure. "You're a genius!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"We'll shoot us out of here! This is an old war-ship, isn't it?"  
  
Carrie nodded, not sure what Jason was planning.  
  
"We'll shoot us out from the torpedo-room! By using the mecanism, we can fire ourselfs out like a human torpedo!"  
  
"The plan might work" Carrie said. "But this ship has been renovated. What if they renovated the torpedo-room to?"  
  
"You're right..." Jason replied, staring into the wall. "But it's the only chance we've got. The torpedo-room is in the other end of the ship. We should be able to reach it before the water fills it."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
The water reached Jasons waist as he with heavy steps made his way towards the torpedo-room.  
  
Carrie walked after him, and her whole body was shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
  
"H-How far?" she asked.  
  
"We should be there anytime now, Carrie" Jason said. "Just keep walking"  
  
Jason climbed onto a large box, and he was just about to jump into the next room, when he spotted a black wire in the water.  
  
"Oh god...." he said, and raised an eyebrow. "The wire electrifies the water, Carrie. We'll become roasted chicken if we go down there. And it's twenty metres to the next door, so we cant jump."  
  
"That means we're stuck here..."  
  
Jason sat down, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a solution to the problem.  
  
"Think, think Jason...." he repeated to himself over and over again.  
  
After five more minutes, Jason suddenly shouted right out, making Carrie jump high in the air.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" he said. "It's vine whips can be our bridge to the other side!"  
  
Carrie threw a sceptical look on Jason.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Jason" she started, but Jason silenced her with a hand-gesture.  
  
"It's our only chance."  
  
"Okay, Jason. But if I fall down in the water, you can be damn sure that you are the one who's gonna pay for my funeral."  
  
"Carrie..." Jason said. "We're at the bottom of the sea. There won't be no funeral!"  
  
"Okay, okay" Carrie said, letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll have to try."  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"  
  
Bulbasaur materialized in front of them.  
  
"Use your vine whips to grab the edge on the opposite side" Jason commanded, pointing towards the other side of the room.  
  
Bulbasaur did as it was told, and Jason took a deep breath.  
  
"You're first, Teddyursa" he said to his loyal friend. "Hold on tight to the vine whips. If you lose your grip, there will be no more honey for you..."  
  
Teddyursa gave Jason a scared look, and Jason smiled when he realised that Teddyursa would miss the honey the most...  
  
"Go on now, Teddyursa. And hold on tight."  
  
Teddyursa crawled out on the vine whips, and Jason started to pray. The vine whips seemed stabilized, but if his bad luck would continue, Bulbasaur would lose its grip any moment now...  
  
But Teddyursa safely reached the other side, and Jason let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"It's your turn, Carrie"  
  
Carrie nodded. She crawled out on the vine whips, and carefully she moved centimeter by centimeter towards the other side.  
  
"Hold on, Bulbasaur!" Jason said. "Hold on!"  
  
Carrie finally managed to reach the other side, where she took up Teddyursa in her arms.  
  
Jason took a deep breath and looked down on the electrified water.  
  
"Well, at least you'll have plenty of food if I fall down" he said, trying to cheer Carrie up.  
  
But she didn't laugh at all.  
  
"Can you handle it Bulbasaur?" Jason asked his Pokémon, who nodded back. "Okay, here we go..."  
  
He crawled over the water, grabbing the vine whips with both his hands as he pulled himself forward.  
  
He had almost reached the middle of the room when Bulbasaur lost its grip.  
  
Jason gave up a screech as he fell down towards his death in the electrified water.  
  
But something happened, and Carrie couldn't utter a single word.  
  
Jason was levitating over the water, as if he had a piece of glass under his body, keeping him from touching the water.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked, confused.  
  
"The electricity...." Carrie mumbled. "It has created an invisible power field which rejects all materia. You're floating on a electric power field!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Hurry, before the effect fades!" Carrie shouted.  
  
Jason safely reached the other side, and he recalled Bulbasaur in its Pokéball.  
  
"Oh my god..." Carrie whispered. "The chance of the creation of a power- field like that, is one in a million... "  
  
She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I thought you would die, Jason!"  
  
They sat there for almost ten minutes, catching their breath, before they headed into the torpedo-room.  
  
"Well, the luck is on our side right now" Carrie said. "This room hasn't been renovated as the others."  
  
"Teddyursa, go back inside your Pokéball" Jason said, but Teddyursa shook its head.  
  
"Aw, we don't have time to argue, Teddyursa. In twenty minutes, this ship will be an aquarium and if you don't cooperate, there will be two dead persons and a dead little bear in it too. Go back into the Pokéball, and I'll get you some honey later, OK?"  
  
Teddyursa went into the Pokéball, and Jason clipsed it onto his belt.  
  
"Carrie, I want you to crawl into the torpedo-hatch. I'll press the mecanism, and then we'll have ten seconds before we'll get launched towards the surface."  
  
Carrie did as she was told, but just before Jason was about to press the red button, she asked how he knew all that.  
  
"Well, I've seen a few action-movies" he said, smiling and pressed the red button.  
  
He closed the hatch, and he started to count down the seconds.  
  
"Here we go, Carrie. Don't lose me in the water!"  
  
And suddenly, they were launched towards the surface as a human torpedo consisting of two twelve year old children.  
  
Towards the freedom.  
  
But something happened on the way.  
  
Suddenly, Jason felt a strong tentacle grabbing his foot, and he lost his grip of Carrie as he was dragged back towards the bottom of the deep, dark sea... 


	17. Episode 17: Cruel Cruel Tentacruel!

Authors Note: Well, we've reached episode number 17 and there won't be a cliffhanger at the end of this one, I promise... And thank you all for your reviews! Well, continue to read... And enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason started to panic as he was pulled back towards the bottom, and when he turned his head to see who his attacker was, he stared into two red, glowing eyes.  
  
It was a Tentacruel.  
  
Jason struggled to get loose, but the tentacles grip hardened, and suddenly he felt a strong pain in his left foot.  
  
He bit his lips, trying desperately to break free. But the Tentacruel didn't let go of him.  
  
He couldn't breathe, and darkness slowly took control over him.  
  
And in that very moment, when he thought that everything was over, and when he thought that he never would see light again, his saviour arrived.  
  
He spotted something dragon-like in front of him, tackling the Tentacruel with enormous power.  
  
The moment after, a sharp lightbeam lit up the water, and Tentacruel lost its grip around Jasons feets.  
  
Jason managed to release Mudkip from its Pokéball, and he grabbed the little water-pokémon and hoped that it would be strong enough to carry him to the surface.  
  
And then darkness came.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
He woke up on a beach, and the sun smiled towards him.  
  
He got up on his feets, but he felt dizzy and exhausted when he recalled Mudkip into its Pokéball.  
  
Slowly he started to walk along the beach, hoping to find a city nearby.  
  
After almost half an hour, he reached a big city, and he stumbled through the Poké Centers doors.  
  
He felt a burning pain in his foot, and the last thing he saw before he fainted was Carries pretty face...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When he woke up, he saw Carrie again, sitting next to him, holding his hand.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alive, Jason" she said, smiling towards him. He could see a tear falling down her cheek. "When I lost you in the water, I thought you were gone forever..."  
  
Jason took a deep breath.  
  
"You have been poisoned by a Tentacruel" she said, and now Jason could see Teddyursa, sitting on a chair next to him, eating honey.  
  
"The poison will give you high fever for almost two days, but you will be on your feets in the end of the week."  
  
"Ricky?" Jason asked.  
  
Carrie shook her head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"The second time in two weeks" Jason said, letting out a sigh. "I'm getting tired of these hospitals."  
  
"Don't worry, Jason. I'll try to keep you out of danger from now on. But I must admit, our escape from SS. Pearl were brilliant. We could make a movie when we grow old..."  
  
Jason smiled.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Rhaia Island, 18 kilometres from Hushido. We'll travel there as soon as you regain your health."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
When the posion finally left Jasons body, he could feel nothing but relief as he stepped out from the hospital.  
  
They boarded the ferry by noon, and the trip wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes.  
  
Jason felt better than ever when he stood on deck, letting the wind fill his hair.  
  
Teddyursa sat on his shoulder, carefully watching the Poliwags that swimmed beside the ferry.  
  
They were only a kilometer from Hushidos harbour, when the ferry started to shake.  
  
"A sea-quake?" someone asked.  
  
Jason bit his lips. A second later, a tentacle swooped over the deck, taking several of the passengers with it into the water.  
  
"Watch out, Carrie!" Jason shouted, grabbing his Pokéballs. "It's the Tentacruel again!"  
  
He threw his Pokéballs and his four Pokémon materialized on deck. The other trainers released their Pokémon too, and the fight begun as the giant Tentacruel rised over the surface.  
  
Jason couldn't say a word.  
  
Twenty Pokémon attacked the giant Tentacruel, but it didn't seem to take any damage at all.  
  
An inferno of thunderbolts, embers, water guns and razor leafs hit Tentacruel, but the giant octopuss refused to give up.  
  
Just when the battle seemed lost, Jasons guardian angel appeared again.  
  
The white dragon released a hyper beam, which knocked the Tentacruel unconscious.  
  
When the Tentacruel disappeared under the surface, the dragon followed it, and the people on deck cheered.  
  
"It happened again, Carrie!" Jason said, recalling his Pokémon. "That dragon saved me before too!"  
  
A few minutes later, they entered Hushido Citys harbour, where a large crowd had gathered, still staring out in the ocean with amazed looks on their faces.  
  
"Haven't they seen a Tentacruel before?" Jason asked as he made his way through the crowd with Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'm sure they have" Carrie replied. "But not a giant one..." 


	18. Episode 18: The Gym Of Greentree Forest

Authors Note: Well, here is episode 18, and the first gym is nearby... Keep reading, and I will keep writing.... And yes I know this is a short episode, but the next one will be long and exciting.... Enjoy! ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason stepped into the Mart, with a curious Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
He took some Revives, some potions, twelve Pokéballs and four Ultraballs.  
  
He gave the shop owner the last money he had and then he went out to Carrie, who sat by the tables outside the restaurant.  
  
"I won!" she shouted . "On a number lottery! We'll survive in weeks on this money!"  
  
Jason sat down. He felt dull, powerless and tired.  
  
"Well" Carrie said and took a big bite of her sandwich. "We have survived three weeks traveling together. I wonder when we get mad at each other for the first time..."  
  
Jason laughed, and he blushed when he saw how beautiful she was when the sunlight danced on her face.  
  
"It'll never happen" he said, giving Teddyursa a bottle of honey.  
  
"You know, Jason, Teddyursa will end up as fat as my old cat if you give it too much honey. And you don't even want to know how fat it was..."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should get moving?" Carrie said and yawned. "The gym is in the middle of Greentree Forest, and the gymleaders are...let me see..."  
  
Carrie watched the broschure she had in her hands.  
  
"Barry and Elsa. They specialize on grass- and bugpokémon."  
  
"Then Growlithe should help alot against them." Jason said, trying to stop Teddyursa from pouring his water on his food. "What about the challenge?"  
  
"It doesn't say anything in the broschure about the challenge. Maybe it's to make the trainers unable to prepare for it."  
  
"You're probably right. You know, I think these challenges will be hard..."  
  
Carrie nodded, while Jason ate up the last from his plate.  
  
They put on their backpacks, and left Hushido Town, singing a jolly tune...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
A deep canyon with a wide river on the bottom made its way through the forest.  
  
Jason and Carrie had almost walked around for two hours before they reached a large building, looking almost like a small castle.  
  
The building lied next to the canyon, and they could hear the river flowing like roaring beast at the bottom of it.  
  
Carrie knocked on the large, wooden doors, and it didn't take long before a young man opened it.  
  
He had a Butterfree on his shoulder, and a Bellsprout stood by his leg.  
  
"Welcome" he said. "I'm Barry, please come in."  
  
He guided them through the corridors, leading them out to a garden, where a young woman cuddled with a Weedle.  
  
"Two new challengers has arrived, my dear Elsa" Barry said. "Shall we begin immidiately?"  
  
"Um...Yes" Jason said, after a quick look on Carries neutral face.  
  
"Very well" Elsa said and got up on her feets. "Come with us to the canyon, and I'll show you."  
  
They left the garden.  
  
"We have to walk a while" Barry said. "We'll tell you about the challenge when we reach the bottom of the canyon."  
  
They walked for twenty minutes, and they finally reached the bottom of the ravine.  
  
They stood on a small beach, and Jason carefully watched the flowing water.  
  
"Any problems?" Elsa asked with a smile. "Well, this challenge is quite simple. Barry, why don't you explain it for them?"  
  
Barry nodded.  
  
"Your goal is the following... In half an hour, you must have reached the end of the river, where Elsa and I will wait for you. The river ends in a waterfall, and there will be more of them along the way. The river is six kilometres long, and in order to make the challenge, you must reach the end of it, within thirty minutes. If you don't, you won't get the chance to battle us. If you make it, you'll get your chance, and if you win that battle, you'll recieve the Grasscrystal Badge..."  
  
Jason exchanged a quick look with Carrie, who obviously thought of the same thing as he did.  
  
He nervously scratched Teddyursa behind its ear, as he let out a deep sigh.  
  
They wouldn't have a chance. 


	19. Episode 19: A Ride Down The River

Authors Note: Wehee! The first gym challenge is about to begin! (Can you imagine, that I needed 18 episodes? I promise, it wont be 18 episodes until next gym...) Well, I can't keep you waiting... ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"We are waiting at the end of the river" Barry said, carefully watching Jason and Carrie. "If you cheat, we will find out, OK?"  
  
Carrie nodded. Jason bit his lips.  
  
"I wish you good luck" Elsa said.  
  
Jason took a deep breath. He exchanged a quick look with Carrie.  
  
"Ready!" Barry yelled, holding his hand in the air. "Steady...GO!"  
  
Barry and Elsa left Jason and Carrie alone on the little beach.  
  
"Well, there must be a boat somewhere" Jason said.  
  
"I can't see one" Carrie said, after looking over the whole beach.  
  
"There must be one! How are we going to get down the river without a boat?"  
  
They looked for another five minutes, but they didn't find it.  
  
"There is no goddamn boat here, Jason!" Carrie yelled.  
  
"Then how are we going to get down the river?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Then stop yelling!"  
  
"Aw, shut up, Jason! We'll use that tree!"  
  
Carrie pointed on a large tree, standing next to the water.  
  
"We'll use our Pokémon, and then we'll pull it down. It's old, so we should be able to make it."  
  
"Allright" Jason said, releasing his Pokémon. "But I still think there's a boat somewhere around here..."  
  
"There isn't!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Jason said, letting out a sigh. "Bulbasaur, use your vine whips on the tree!"  
  
Bulbasaur did as it was told, and soon the rest of the Pokémon had created a chain behind it, trying to pull down the tree.  
  
Jason and Carrie stood in the back, but the tree refused to fall.  
  
"Aw, this doesn't work, Carrie!"  
  
"Wait! I have an idea! Recall all your Pokémon except Growlithe. We use its flamethrower to cut of the tree!"  
  
Jason did as he was told, and then he ordered Growlithe to cut down the tree.  
  
After five minutes, Growlithe had almost cut down the whole tree, but it were too tired to use any more fire.  
  
"Good job, Growlithe" Jason said, and recalled his Pokémon. "Now, all we need is a human tackle..."  
  
He took a few steps back, and then he threw himself on the tree, making it fall into the river.  
  
Suddenly, the currents grabbed it, and started to carry it down the river.  
  
"No!" Jason shouted, tossing a Pokéball. "Bulbasaur, grab it with your vine whips!"  
  
Bulbasaur grabbed it, and stopped it for a moment. But the tree were too heavy, and Bulbasaur started to lose its grip.  
  
"Hurry, Carrie!" Jason said, while Teddyursa climbed onto his shoulder.  
  
The two ran out in the shallow water and climbed onto the tree.  
  
Jason recalled Bulbasaur, and in that very moment, the tree was caught by the currents again.  
  
Jason and Carrie held on as tight as possible, and Teddyursa buried its claws in the tree.  
  
Sharp stones were pointing like knifes over the water, and the tree hit them time after time.  
  
Jason held on so tight, that he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. It felt like riding on one of those mechanical Tauros you could find on an amusement park.  
  
Jason remembered a few years ago when he rode one. It vibrated so much that he were thrown off.  
  
But this time, he didn't let go.  
  
The trip down the river took at least a hundred years, or so it felt. Jason kept wondering with how much they would miss the time-limit.  
  
The first waterfall was terrible.  
  
Suddenly, they just fell, straight down, and Carrie screamed as if she had been biten by an Arbok.  
  
They hit the water so hard, that she bounced on the tree like a human jojo. She was so shocked, that she barely could breathe.  
  
"Are you alive?!" Jason shouted from behind. The noise from the river made it hard for Carrie to hear him.  
  
The second waterfall was even worse.  
  
The tree fell in a vertical position, and they disappeared under the water. The tree reached the surface again, and both Jason and Carrie were still on it.  
  
"Teddyursa?" Jason asked and turned his head. He was totally paralyzed. His Pokémon wasn't there.  
  
He crawled out to the edge of the tree, and looked over the raging water. Suddenly, he spotted Teddyursa, struggling to keep its head over the surface.  
  
"Mudkip!" Jason screamed, throwing a Pokéball. "Go and get him!"  
  
Mudkip were such a good swimmer, that it could swim against the current.  
  
Teddyursa grabbed the blue water-pokémon.  
  
"Go with the flow, Mudkip!" Jason yelled, but his two Pokémon drifted further and further away from the tree.  
  
And they were to far away, for Jason to recall them into their Pokéballs.  
  
Powerless, he watched his two Pokémon, disappearing into the water.  
  
"Carrie!" he shouted. "We must stop this thing!"  
  
And they had to do it before the third waterfall, or else, Mudkip and Teddyursa would be lost forever.  
  
Carrie spotted another, thin tree by the riverside, just before the waterfall. She had to make it fall into the water, so that they could use it as a brake.  
  
"Jason! Hand me Growlithes Pokéball!"  
  
Jason tossed it, and she grabbed it in the air. She released Growlithe, who had a hard time keeping its balance on the tree.  
  
"Flamethrower on that tree, Growlithe!"  
  
Even though Carrie wasn't its trainer, Growlithe obeyed. The flames burned through the tree, and it fell over the river with some roots left in the ground, to hold it steady.  
  
A second later, they bursted into the small tree, and Carrie could see it bending for the sudden weight.  
  
"Jason! Hurry! The tree will break any second!"  
  
Mudkip and Teddyursa came down the river, and Jason took them both out of the water.  
  
He recalled Mudkip and Growlithe, and then he put Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on tight!" he said to his little bear-pokémon. "We'll go down the waterfall any second now..."  
  
And suddenly, the little tree which had stopped them for a few minutes, broke, and they fell down the waterfall.  
  
They hit the water, and shivering with cold, they continued down the river.  
  
"It must be over soon!" Carrie yelled.  
  
"Hang on, Carrie!" Jason shouted in return. "It's not much left!"  
  
He used what power he had left to grab the tree even harder.  
  
But it wasn't over yet.  
  
They could now hear the noise from the last waterfall.  
  
"Hang on, Carrie! This is the last obstacle!"  
  
And so they fell down the last waterfall. The biggest waterfall they've ever seen.  
  
The tree turned and twisted several times in the air, and Jason felt how he was beginning to lose his grip.  
  
He buried his fingernails in the tree, and used his last, remaining powers to hang on.  
  
And suddenly, they hit the water, with such enormous power that Jason were thrown off the tree together with Teddyursa.  
  
He managed to climb back onto the tree, with Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
Now, the water was calm, and the tree gently floated around in the little pond.  
  
When they exhausted stumbled on to land to meet Barry and Elsa, Jason felt like he had been in the mixer.  
  
He and Carrie had to lean towards each other to be able to stand at all. Barry and Elsa smiled when they saw them.  
  
"You were great!" Elsa said with a big smile. "No one has ever came down so fast!"  
  
Barry also smiled.  
  
"You really gave everything. Such a brutal ride! I know you feel tired, but it was worth it. Now you'll get the chance to meet us in a double battle!"  
  
Jason slowly nodded.  
  
"It feels like I have been through a ten-round boxing-fight against a Machamp... I don't know if I manage to fight right now..."  
  
"You have to" Carrie said. "Besides, I have no one to lean against if you are not there..."  
  
"Haha, very funny..."  
  
"One more thing..." Barry said. "Why didn't you use the boat? It was very risky to use a tree..."  
  
Jason felt like he could faint any second, and the anger grew inside him.  
  
"I told you there was a boat, Carrie!" he shouted, stomping his feets in anger. "Aw, you are driving me nuts...!" 


	20. Episode 20: The Double Battle

Authors Note: Well, episode 20! Whoa, I'm writing fast... Hope you enjoyed the last one, because personally, I think it was the best episode so far... Well, lets get going, shall we? ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"You'll get one minute for tactic-chat" Barry said from the other side of the battling field.  
  
"We should use different types of Pokémon" Carrie said. "You take Growlithe, since he has advantage over bug and grass... But which one should I use?"  
  
"You can't choose Cubone, since it's weak against grass...Nidoran and Treecko are grass-pokémon, so they wont have any disadvantages....Or advantages... And Clefairy is a normal-type, so it's the same for her..."  
  
"I take Nidoran" Carrie said, grabbing Nidorans Pokéball.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Are you ready?" Elsa asked. "We'll throw our Pokéballs at the same time, and the team that first gets both of their Pokémon knocked out, loses. Three...Two...One...Go!"  
  
Jason and Carrie threw their Pokéballs, and Growlithe and Nidoran materialized in front of them.  
  
Barry had chosen a Beedrill, and Elsa a Scyther.  
  
"Flamethrower!" Jason shouted, pointing towards Scyther.  
  
Growlithe released a beam of fire, but Scyther dodged the attack, and counter-attacked with its long claws.  
  
Nidoran launched poison stings towards Beedrill, but it avoided them and tackled Nidoran with full power.  
  
While Nidoran was lying on the ground, Beedrill started to attack it repeatedly with its claws.  
  
"Growlithe!" Jason shouted. "Tackle the Beedrill!"  
  
Growlithe threw itself towards Beedrill, knocking ther Pokémon backwards. Nidoran got up on it's feet.  
  
"Geez, they are strong..." Carrie mumbled. "Nidoran! Horn attack!"  
  
Nidoran jumped towards Scyther, trying to hit it with the horn. But Scyther were too fast, and it dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Flamethrower on Scyther, Growlithe!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Scyther! Double team!" shouted Elsa.  
  
Scyther started to move with incredible speed, and Growlithes flamethrower missed.  
  
"Tackle it, now!"  
  
Growlithe jumped sidewards, but Scythers managed to tackle it anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, Nidoran was having a hard time with Beedrill.  
  
"We're gonna lose this, Carrie" Jason said, shaking his head.  
  
"No, we're not! Nidoran, horn attack!"  
  
Nidoran jumped towards Scyther, but Elsas Pokémon knocked it backwards with its claws.  
  
Nidoran couldn't get up on its feets again.  
  
Carrie clenched her fists.  
  
"Jason... Growlithe's on his own.." she said, recalling the unconscious Nidoran.  
  
Growlithe had a hard time.  
  
Two Pokémon with the ability to fly were scratching him, punching him and biting him.  
  
But Growlithe resisted the attacks, and launched a flame towards Beedrill, who got knocked into the ground.  
  
Barry recalled his Pokémon.  
  
"Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Jason shouted.  
  
But Scyther were to fast. It didn't matter how hard Growlithe tried, the Scyther dodged its every attack anyway.  
  
Scyther were jus about to deal the final blow, when Jason ran out on the battle field, holding out his arms to protect Growlithe.  
  
"Its enough!" he yelled, and placed himself in front of Growlithe. "I give up."  
  
"So be it. You fought bravely, both of you, and you're welcome to try again tomorrow." Elsa said, recalling her Scyther.  
  
"Do we have to go down the river again?" Carrie asked, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Barry laughed.  
  
"No, of course not. "  
  
Just when they were about to go separate ways, Carrie held her steps and turned around.  
  
"Wait!" she said. "Can we sleep at your house tonight. It's getting dark, and it's a long walk back to Hushido."  
  
"Of course" Elsa said. "We have plenty of rooms on the second floor were you can spend the night."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Jason lay down on his bed. Carries room was right next to his, and he could hear her singing a beautiful song.  
  
He didn't bother removing his clothes, and he fell asleep with Teddyursa beside him.  
  
His dreams were horrible.  
  
He saw a large house. Pokémon were prisoned there in large capsuls.  
  
The next vision was even more horrible.  
  
He saw himself getting killed by a man in a black suit. He saw strange visions from his own funeral.  
  
Carrie was crying next to his coffin, and he saw how it slowly was lowered into the grave...  
  
"You belong to us!" he could hear a deep, monotone voice, almost screaming to him. "We will hunt you, until we get you. You can never escape us... You belong to us!"  
  
Jason Darryll woke up of his own scream... 


	21. Episode 21: The Grand Tournament

Authors Note: Well, episode 21 is here... Can you imagine? I have no Writers Block yet... This is a quite long episode, so enjoy it... ............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Growlithe seemed nailed to the ground like a stone statue when Weepinbell sent its vine whips against it.  
  
But Treecko saved Jasons Pokémon. It jumped thru the air and took a steady grip of the vine whips, using them as ropes to throw Weepinbell backwards.  
  
Growlithe was released from the paralysation ((Is that a word? Hope you know what I mean...)), and it turned its fierce look towards Scyther.  
  
"Ember!" Jason shouted, and Growlithe exhaled, to let out a flame that sent Scyther flying backwards.  
  
Treecko was there the moment after and tackled it, but it got tackled itself by Weepinbell.  
  
Treecko managed to get up, but Scyther didn't. Suddenly, Weepinbell was outnumbered.  
  
"You're two against one!" Carrie yelled. "Use your speed!"  
  
Growlithe and Treecko used their speed to attack from different directions, and Weepinbell was to slow to defend itself.  
  
"Finish it with a flamethrower!" Jason commanded, but Barry ran out on the battle field, holding his hands in the air just like Jason did the day before...  
  
"It's enough!" he said, recalling Weepinbell. "As a Pokémon Trainer, its your duty to know where to stop the fighting. You know when its time to end the fight. I do too."  
  
Jason screamed of happiness and started to do a victory dance.  
  
"We won!" he shouted to Carrie and grabbed her, and started to dance with her.  
  
"Yes we did, Jason. WE won..."  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"A tournament is held on the Trainers Course outside Galledon Village" Carrie said, watching a broschure. "Galledon is only 10 kilometres from here, and the tournament is held tomorrow. Should we enter it? Galledon is on the route to our next gym anyway..."  
  
"Sure. Our Pokémon need some training."  
  
After two hours they reached a small village with a homely feel. The sun was setting in the horizon.  
  
Jason entered the Poké Center, and Carrie ran to the Competition Office to register for the tournament.  
  
"Here!" she said, giving Jason a small card. "We'll find out who our opponents are in the morning."  
  
They crawled into their sleeping bags.  
  
Jason dreamt exactly the same dream as the day before.  
  
He woke up, abrubtly. He let his eyes wander around in the dark Poké Center.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted a shadow, moving past the large window. And another one.  
  
"Carrie..." he whispered and pointed towards the window. His hand was shaking..." There's someone there"  
  
Carrie woke up, but she only shook her head.  
  
"Go to bed, Jason. We must go up early in the morning..."  
  
She fell asleep again.  
  
Jason still stared out thru the window. Someone was there. He knew it. He could feel it.  
  
"Aw, get a grip, Jason" he said to himself. "Everyone can have a nightmare twice in a row... And the moon is probably creating those shadows anyway..."  
  
But it didn't matter how hard he tried.  
  
He couldn't pretend that nothing was there.  
  
And he couldn't sleep either...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Carrie woke him up seven o´clock. He fell asleep very late, and he was tired when he forced himself out of the sleeping bag.  
  
He slowly got dressed and Teddyursa climbed onto his shoulder.  
  
He decided not to tell Carrie of his nightmare. He didn't want to bother her.  
  
Probably it was nothing more than a bad dream.  
  
"It's ten kilometres to the Trainers Course." Carrie said. She was already done. "The contest starts at ten."  
  
After an hour, they reached a huge battle field in the middle of the forest. A Poké Center was to be seen not far away from it, and there was also a Mart.  
  
About a hundred people were there, mostly spectators.  
  
The two made their way through the crowd, to watch the message board.  
  
"You're up to... David from Ritter City...he's come a long way... My opponent is...let's see...Victor from Galledon Village...a local trainer... But it doesn't say what the winner's prize is..."  
  
Jason carefully watched the message board.  
  
"At least we don't have to face each other..." he said. "Good luck, Carrie... You are in the first battle.."  
  
A man with short beard placed himself in the middle of the enormous battle field.  
  
The whole crowd turned towards him and the murmur ended abruptly.  
  
"Welcome to the annual tournament held on the Trainers Course. My name is Rick, and I will be the referee during your battles. The best trainers from Hushido Island is gathered here to meet each other in an elimination-style tournament, which simply means: If you lose, you're out. We hope to see exciting battles between all the experienced trainers that have come here, and whoever the winner is, I'm sure that he, or she, will be a worthy one..."  
  
"What's the prize?" someone yelled.  
  
"Its a secret" Rick said with a neutral look on his face.  
  
A sigh was to be heard from the crowd.  
  
"The first battle will be held between Victor...who will all know about..."  
  
Rick was cut off in the middle of the sentence when the crowd started to cheer.  
  
"And Carrie, from Crystal Town" he continued.  
  
Jason was the only one applauding.  
  
"Please enter your side of the battle field, and I will explain the rules."  
  
Carrie walked to her side, and a tall, dark-haired guy placed himself opposite to her, on the other side of the giant field.  
  
"Listen, everybody. You'll use three Pokémons each, and you throw your Pokéballs at the same time. The rules are simple. The first one with all three Pokémon knocked out, or recalled, will lose the battle. If your Pokémon leave the battle field, by their own or under other circumstances, they will be disqualified, and their respective trainer must choose a new Pokémon and count the disqualified Pokémon as used. Potions and other healing items are NOT allowed.... Are you ready? Then let the fight begin!"  
  
Rick left the course.  
  
"Three....Two...One...Go!"  
  
"Come on, Carrie" Jason said, as Carrie and Victor threw their Pokéballs out on the battle area.  
  
Carrie used Clefairy, and a Venomoth materialized in front of Victor.  
  
"Venomoth! Stun spores!" Victor commanded, and the fight begun.  
  
"Clefairy, watch out!"  
  
Clefairy used its light body to avoid the powder that was released from Venomoths wings, and it counter-attacked with a tackle.  
  
"Good job, Clefairy! Now, pound it!"  
  
Clefairy tried to punch it, but Venomoth avoided the attack with ease.  
  
"Keep slapping it, Clefairy! It can't avoid all of your attacks if you just use your speed!"  
  
Clefairy tried desperately, but Venomoth dodged every attack.  
  
"Why doesn't Venomoth attack?" Jason wondered, where he sat at the long side of the battle field. Teddyursa was eating honey from a bottle that it found in Jasons backpack.  
  
"Clefairy! Tackle it!" Carrie yelled in one last attempt to hit Venomoth.  
  
But Clefairy missed once again, and now Venomoth used its full power to attack Clefairy.  
  
With a wave of psychic energy, Clefairy was sent flying backwards.  
  
"Aw, I forgot it knows psychic attacks too..." Carrie said, biting her lips.  
  
Venomoth released its stun spores, and Clefairy was nailed to the ground.  
  
Venomoth started to tackle it around like a ball, and Clefairy landed in front of Carrie, unconscious.  
  
"You did what you could, Clefairy" Carrie said and recalled the cute, pink Pokémon into a Pokéball, as she grabbed a new one. "Cubone, I choose you!"  
  
Cubone materialized in front of Carrie. Victor choosed not to recall Venomoth, since it barely was wounded at all.  
  
"Cubone! Hit it with your bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone jumped into the air and tossed its bone towards Venomoth, who was to slow to avoid the attack.  
  
It smashed into the ground, and Victor recalled it.  
  
Now, the score was tied: 1-1. They both had two Pokémons left.  
  
"Squirtle!" he shouted, tossing a Pokéball into the field. "Go!"  
  
"Think, Carrie!" Jason mumbled. "Cubone is weak against Squirtles water- attacks... Cubone has to use its speed to win this fight."  
  
As if Carrie had heard what Jason said, she shouted to Cubone: "Use your speed, and don't let it hit you with its water-attacks!"  
  
Cubone did as it was told, and every time Squirtle launched a waterbeam, Cubone jumped aside.  
  
"Cubone! Tackle!"  
  
Cubone jumped aside as Squirtle launched a beam of bubbles, and then it threw itself towards Squirtle who was knocked backwards.  
  
Squirtle got up on its feet, and it tackled Cubone on Victors orders. Cubone quickly got on its feets again, grabbing the bone harder with its small fists.  
  
"They are exactly equal in power" Jason said, quietly to himself. "Its the skill of the trainer that will determine the outgoing of this fight."  
  
"Cubone!" Carrie shouted. "Throw your bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone tossed its bone towards thwe blue turtle, but Squirtle withdrew its head into its hard shell, and the bone fell to the ground.  
  
It didn't damage Squirtle at all.  
  
"Cubone!" Carrie yelled, pointing towards Squirtle. "Knock it out of the battle field with a tackle!"  
  
Cubone nodded, and dashed towards Squirtle, who still was hiding inside its shell.  
  
Cubone threw itself towards the shell, but Squirtle let its head out, to knock Cubone with full power.  
  
"Come on, Cubone!" Carrie said to her Pokémon, who was struggling to get back on its feets again.  
  
It managed to do it, but Squirtle was quickly there to tackle it down to the ground again.  
  
"Cubone! Come back!" Carrie said and recalled Cubone. She grabbed Nidorans Pokéball. "Everything depends on you now, Nidoran..."  
  
She tossed it out on the field, and Nidorans small, robust body was to bee seen when the white light had disappeared.  
  
Victor had recalled Squirtle, and he had chosen a Machop.  
  
"This last fight will be determinate!" Rick shouted in the large speakers. "Fast-running Nidoran versus hard-hitting Machop!"  
  
"Give it your best, Nidoran!" Carrie said, as Victor smiled widely.  
  
"This will be the quickest knock-out you've ever seen..." he said, laughing.  
  
He raised his arm and pointed towards Nidoran.  
  
"Machop! Mach punch!"  
  
Suddenly, everything happened so fast. Machop launched its stone-hard fist towards Nidoran, who never had the chance to avoid the attack.  
  
It was sent flying backwards and it landed on its back, nearly unconscious.  
  
Carrie bit her lips...  
  
"Come on, Nidoran... Get up!"  
  
Nidoran desperately tried to regain its senses to get up on its feets again, and it did, after a long struggle.  
  
Its legs were shaking, and it was unclear if it would be able to continue the fight.  
  
But then Machop came running in full speed towards Carries Pokémon.  
  
To deal the final, devastating blow... 


	22. Episode 22: Teddyursa The Rodeo Rider

Authors Note 1: Well, here is episode number 22! And this is the longest episode so far! (I am a good boy...) And please read A/N number 2 in the end. I need trainers for Jason and Carries future opponents. And I promise, all trainers that I get will be in the story on one way or another... Okay, okay... Here you have it... number 22....  
  
..................................  
  
"Nidoran! Watch out!" Carrie shouted.  
  
Machops fist came as fast as a missile, and Nidoran didn't have a chance to avoid it.  
  
After the devastating punch, Nidoran fell to the ground like a marionette- doll with cut-off threads.  
  
Lifeless, and unconsciuos.  
  
Carrie ran out on the battle area, and picked up Nidoran in her arms.  
  
"Victor are VICTORious! (Okaaayy, it was a baaad joke...)"  
  
Rick shouted in the speakers.  
  
"You did what you could, Nidoran" Carrie said to her fainted Pokémon as she walked over to Jason.  
  
"Hope you win your battle, Jason." Carrie said and sat down right next to him. "Its your match after this battle."  
  
"I know." Jason said. "I'm getting nervous. Are you nervous, Teddyursa?"  
  
Teddyursa shook its head.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm not the one who fights out on the battlefield..."  
  
......  
  
Jason held on tight to his Pokéball.  
  
He stared into the eyes of his opponent.  
  
David from Ritter City was tall and brown-haired. He gave Jason a sloping smile.  
  
"Are you ready?!" Rick shouted in the speakers.  
  
Jason nodded dumbly. David shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well then... Lets go!"  
  
Jason threw his Pokéball exactly the same second as David.  
  
Bulbasaur materialized in front of Jason and out of Davids Pokéball came an...  
  
Machamp!  
  
Jason gasped. Carries Nidoran got trashed by Machop, and Machamp was the final evolution of it.  
  
Jason clenched his fists.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Don't let it grab you! Use your speed!"  
  
Bulbasaur nodded, and started to run. Machamp tried to punch it, but Bulbasaur was too quick.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Pull it down with your vine whips!" Jason shouted.  
  
Bulbasaur jumped backwards to avoid Machamps punch combo, and it released its vine whips.  
  
The vines closed around Machamps ankles.  
  
"Pull it down, Bulbasaur!" Jason yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur tugged down Machamp, and despite the four-armed Pokémons heavy weight, it fell to the ground.  
  
"Razor leaf!" Jason shouted, and Bulbasaur released its razor leafs.  
  
Machamp fell to the ground again, and Jason felt the scent of victory.  
  
"Tackle!"  
  
Bulbasaur tackled Machamp, who was thrown backwards.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Leech seed!"  
  
A small seed was launched from the bulb on Bulbasaurs back, and when it hit Machamp, small, green creepers closed around the muscular body of the four- armed fighting Pokémon.  
  
Slowly, they started to suck the remaining life energy out of Machamp.  
  
Jason jumped high in the air, as Machamp fell to the ground.  
  
"Machamp! Come back!" David said, and recalled Machamp while he grabbed another Pokéball.  
  
"Can you continue?" Jason asked his Pokémon. Bulbasaur nodded.  
  
"I choose you, Hitmonlee!" David shouted, throwing a Pokéball out in the field.  
  
Hitmonlee materialized in front of Bulbasaur.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Jason cried out loud. "Never lose sight of its feets. It only use them when it attacks!"  
  
Despite Jasons warning, Bulbasaur couldn't avoid the violent kicks from Hitmonlee and it was pushed farther and farther backwards.  
  
"It's gonna get kicked out of the battle area!" Carrie exclaimed. Nidoran was still lying in her arms. "Jason, do something!"  
  
Jason wasn't blind.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Get out of there!"  
  
Bulbasaur flinged itself between Hitmonlees legs and slided on the gravel to get as far away from its opponent as possible.  
  
"Vine whip!" Jason shouted.  
  
Bulbasaur released its long, green vines and they closed around Hitmonlees right leg. Bulbasaur was trying to to the same maneuver as it did against Machamp.  
  
But this time, Davids Pokémon was prepared.  
  
Bulbasaur tried vainly to pull down Hitmonlee, but it was too strong. Hitmonlee grabbed the vines with its hands.  
  
"High jump kick!" David shouted, and Hitmonlee took off like a rocket up in the air.  
  
Since it still was grabbing Bulbasaurs vines, Jasons Pokémon couldn't move.  
  
The kick was rock-hard, and Bulbasaur fell to the ground, unconscious. The audience applauded.  
  
"Come back, Bulbasaur!" Jason said, and grabbed another Pokéball. "Come on, Butterfree!"  
  
Butterfree took shape in front of Hitmonlee, who was stomping in the ground to build up power.  
  
"Butterfree!" Jason shrieked. "Stun spore!"  
  
Butterfree released purple powder from its wings, and Hitmonlee was paralyzed.  
  
"Butterfree, tackle!"  
  
Butterfree threw its own body towards Hitmonlee, but its weight were too small, so the attack didn't have any effect.  
  
Hitmonlee broke lose from the paralyze, and it gave Butterfree a hard kick.  
  
Butterfree fell to the ground, but it was soon up in the air again.  
  
Hitmonlee attempted to kick Butterfree again, but Jasons Pokémon were quick and avoided the attack.  
  
Now, a furious and enraged Hitmonlee released a fearful kick-combo. It kicked, and kicked and kicked, using its long legs to deal devastating damage to Butterfree.  
  
Soon, Buttefree was so exhausted that it fell to the ground.  
  
Jason bit his lips. Suddenly, he got an idea. Psychic power.  
  
Butterfree knew psychic attacks.  
  
"Butterfree!" he screamed. "Psybeam!"  
  
Butterfree gathered large amounts of psychic energy and released it towards Hitmonlee, who was thrown backwards.  
  
But Hitmonlee got on its feets again.  
  
"High jump kick!" David shouted, and Hitmonlee jumped up in the air.  
  
"Confusion!" Jason cried, as he watched how Butterfree and Hitmonlee closed each other in slow-motion. Or so it felt.  
  
Butterfree gathered all its psychic power and sent it towards Hitmonlee, and the next second, Jasons beautiful Pokémon was hit by a hard kick.  
  
Both Pokémon landed in front of their trainers, unconscious.  
  
"A double knock!" Rick shouted in the speakers. "That means that the next fight is determinate!"  
  
Jason recalled Butterfree and grabbed Mudkips Pokéball. Then, Teddyursa pulled his jacket and pointed on the battle field.  
  
"Do you want to fight?" Jason asked. Teddyursa nodded. "Allright."  
  
David took a new Pokéball, and he gave Jason another sloping smile.  
  
"Rhyhorn! I choose you!"  
  
"Teddyursa! Go!"  
  
Teddyursa jumped out on the field, and a Rhyhorn materialized in front of Jasons little bear-Pokémon.  
  
Jason gasped, as did all the spectators. Rhyhorns body was made out of solid, massive stone.  
  
Jason took his PokéGear and held it towards Rhyhorn.  
  
"Rhyhorn. Its body is made of stone, but its very quick. Its weaknesses are few, and it's very aggressive.  
  
"Teddyursa!" Jason shouted. "You must be quicker, or else you'll lose!"  
  
Rhyhorn took iniative directly, and Teddyursa was forced to use all its speed to avoid the attacks.  
  
"Teddyursa! Scratch!"'  
  
Teddyursa jumped towards Rhyhorn, but the only thing the attack did, was some scratching marks on the stone body.  
  
"Quick attack!" Jason shouted.  
  
Teddyursa started to move sidewards, and it finished with a tackle.  
  
Teddyursa fell to the ground. It was like it had run into a wall.  
  
"Its attacks don't work..." Carrie said. "Jason will lose this..."  
  
Jason clenched his fists. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight.  
  
"Teddyursa!" He shouted. "You have to make Rhyhorn tired by using your speed!"  
  
Teddyursa nodded, and started to run. Rhyhorn attacked over and over, but Teddyursa managed to avoid the attacks.  
  
"Teddyursa is getting more exhausted than Rhyhorn..." Jason said quietly to himself. "I'm going to lose..."  
  
But Teddyrsa didn't give up. It jumped, somersaulted, ran and ducked to avoid Rhyhorns attacks, and the crowd gave Jasons little Pokémon huge applauds.  
  
"Recall it..." Carrie said. "Its going to get hurt..."  
  
But the little bear were stubborn, and Carrie couldn't keep herself from smiling.  
  
"As stubborn as its trainer..."  
  
.....  
  
Teddyursa avoided every attack with ease, and David was getting frustrated.  
  
"Rhyhorn! Finish it off!"  
  
Rhyhorn stomped in the ground and dashed towards Teddyursa.  
  
"Watch out!" Jason shouted, but Teddyursa was to tired to get away.  
  
The little bear was thrown backwards, but it managed to get on its feets again.  
  
Then Rhyhorn came again. The ground trembled like there was a minor earthquake.  
  
Teddyursa didn't have a chance to get away, and Jason closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he heard surprised screams from the spectators.  
  
What he saw, made him lose his breath.  
  
Rhyhorn was paralyzed in front of Teddyursa. Teddyursa had licked its forehead.  
  
"A lick!" Jason gasped. "It paralyzed Rhyhorn!"  
  
But suddenly, Rhyhorn broke free from the paralyze, but Teddyursa was quick as a cobra.  
  
The little bear jumped onto Rhyhorns back like a rodeo-rider who's mounting his furious bull.  
  
Rhyhorn rised on its hind legs to throw Teddyursa off, but the little bear held on.  
  
The spectators screamed and shouted of excitement, when Rhyhorn started to stomp and jump like crazy to shake off its rider.  
  
Teddyursa bounced up and down like a jojo on Rhyhorns back, but it held on and it refused to let go.  
  
Rhyhorn started to dash around, and Teddyursa was hanging on its neck like a glove.  
  
Davids mouth almost touched the ground.  
  
"Rhyhorn! Shake it off!"  
  
But Rhyhorn couldn't, no matter how hard it tried.  
  
Now, the spectators was cheering.  
  
Jason couldn't say a word. Teddyursa perfomed an astonishing show.  
  
Rhyhorn was getting more and more confused, and more and more frustrated.  
  
Now, it started to ram the rocks that was on the battle field, in desperate attempts to shake Teddyursa off.  
  
But Teddyursas grip only hardened.  
  
Rhyhorn started to dash towards the largest rock of all, to get rid of Teddyursa for good.  
  
With a big crack, Rhyhorn blasted into the stone with the head first. The rock broke in two.  
  
Stone against stone. The crowd gasped in unison.  
  
Rhyhorn rised on its hind legs and let out a roar, and then it fell backwards and smashed into the ground.  
  
Teddyursa let go in the exact right moment, and it avoided to be crushed under the massive stone-body.  
  
Teddyursa got on its feet again, and it turned towards the audience, and raised its paws.  
  
The spectators was cheering in unison, and David ran out to Rhyhorn, who was completely knocked out.  
  
"That was the weirdest knock-out I have ever seen!" Rick shouted in the speakers. "Teddyursa knocks Rhyhorn after a rodeo-ride!"  
  
Jason ran out to Teddyursa and lifted his Pokémon high in the air.  
  
"It's something special with those two..." Carrie said and smiled....  
  
......  
  
Authors Note 2:  
  
TRAINERS NEEDED!  
  
I need trainers for future opponents for Jason and Carrie. Please write a review and tell me about the trainers abilities.  
  
How does she/he look?  
  
Pokémon (Nicknames are okay, but please let me know what Pokémon it is....) And 6 is a maximum (But you already knew that...)  
  
Background (If I should need it...)  
  
And I can promise that all trainers that I get will be in the story. I PROMISE!  
  
A few may get bigger roles in the story, but I mainly need them for Jason, so that he has someone to fight against.  
  
Some of them will be in the Pokémon League rounds, I think...  
  
Well, I'll stop babbling.... Please send me your trainer, and remember, all trainers will be in the story, in one way or another....  
  
Authors Note 3:  
  
I will not update this story for a while, since I'm going on a vacation for a week... So you have to wait a while, oki?  
  
Bye.... 


	23. Episode 23: Carrie ReEnters The Tourname...

Authors Note: Yahoo, episode 23! (To be honest, I didn't think that this story would last this long... But it does...) Thanks for the trainers! The following trainers will be in this story:  
  
Clark Kent  
  
Sakura Lee  
  
Emma Allster  
  
Rin Asuhara  
  
Amber  
  
Kasha  
  
And thank you all reviewers! I want to give Hell Flame Vulpix a huge thanks for her reviews... Thanks Sarah!  
  
And especially large thanks to Paradox Paradox. Always positive in the reviews! You are one of those who keep me going... And be sure to check out his story Trust And Rank, it's the best Pokémon Fanfic on FF.net... This story sucks in comparison....  
  
Well, this is the longest authors note so far, so now I will get on to the story...  
  
Thanks again!  
  
And I'm sorry for this chapter... It's probably the worst so far, but I am trying to get back the feeling (I haven't been struck by writer's block, but I didn't feel like writing anything on this story... Well, I hope my updates will come as fast as usual from now on...)  
  
.......................  
  
"Carrie! Carrie! You're back in the tournament!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jason came running, waving with a paper.  
  
"Some girl withdrew, so you get the chance instead! You're facing...Clark Kent...in five minutes!"  
  
"Five minutes?!" Carrie exclaimed and got up on her feets. "I must heal my Pokémon first!"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
....................  
  
"Slash! I choose you!" Clark yelled, tossing his Pokéball into the battle- area.  
  
"Treecko! Go!" Carrie shouted.  
  
Treecko and a Kabutops materialized in front of their trainers.  
  
"Slash!"  
  
Carrie didn't yell anything to Treecko, since she thought that Clark only was shouting his Pokémons name.  
  
Kabutops flinged itself forward and slashed Treecko so hard, that it flew backwards, landing on it's back, unconscious.  
  
"A one-hit KO!" Rick shouted in the speakers, and Carrie recalled Treecko.  
  
"Clefairy! I choose you!"  
  
Clark smiled, and recalled Kabutops.  
  
"Rock! Give 'em what you've got!"  
  
A Golem materialized in front of Carries little, pink Pokémon.  
  
"Carrie is done..." Jason said to himself, and Teddyursa nodded.  
  
This time, it took two hits before Clefairy was so weak that it couldn't even stand anymore.  
  
Carrie recalled Clefairy.  
  
Damn! she thought as she grabbed Cubones Pokéball. I'm sending out my Pokémon, and they get ten seconds on the field before they are knocked out... He's too strong...  
  
"Cubone! Go! Give it a fight!"  
  
"Blaze! I choose you!"  
  
A Charmeleon jumped out of Clark's Pokéball.  
  
"Cubone! Bonemerang!"  
  
Cubone tossed it's bone, but Charmeleon just ducked.  
  
Clark cleaned his glasses.  
  
"Charmeleon! Fire spin!"  
  
Suddenly, Cubone was trapped in a fire-spin, unable to get out, unable to move.  
  
"Cubone is getting fried..." Jason said quietly. Clark's Pokémon was far too strong for Carrie's unevolved ones.  
  
Carrie jumped down on the field, and raised her arms to admit defeat.  
  
"I give up. You win."  
  
Clark just shook his head as it was nothing to it, and then he went down to thank Carrie for the game.  
  
"Good game, girl." he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"You too, Clark. I didn't stand a chance..."  
  
"Well, there is a explanation..."  
  
Clark leaned forward and whispered in Carrie's ear.  
  
"I finished second in the Pokémon League two years ago, and I barely got defeaten by Karen. She's in the Elite Four now..."  
  
"Oh... Then I see... But I won't feel ashame for being beaten..."  
  
Clark laughed. His hair was black as coal, and he was a head taller than Carrie.  
  
"Good luck, Carrie..." he said. "I'll be seeing you in the League then..."  
  
Carrie left the battlefield, and went over to Jason, who was feeding Teddyursa with some honey.  
  
"He was a bit too good for you..." Jason said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Haha... A bit... He finished second in the League two years ago."  
  
"Oh... Why am I not surprised? Life has different ways, and you will not be the best until you have discovered them all..."  
  
"Stop acting like a stupid old professor!" Carrie said and slapped Jason in the head. "Anyway, I'm going to heal my Pokémon. I'll come back in ten minutes."  
  
...........................  
  
Carrie handed her four Pokéballs to Nurse Joy, and she sat down on the couch while her Pokémon was healed.  
  
There were several other trainers in the PokéCenter, and they were all minding their own business.  
  
She let out a sigh. She was still tired because of the recent events, and she felt almost like a sleep-walking zombie.  
  
When she thought about it, she realized how lucky they were to be alive. First, the Bulbasaurs and the battle outside the mine. How Jason ended up on hospital, and when they fought the Poochyenas.  
  
The dash to the PokéCenter to rescue Growlithe, the sinking of SS.Pearl, how they broke free using the torpedo-hatch. The ride down the river, the double battle against Barry and Elsa.  
  
So many memories, and they had traveled together for merely a month.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Nurse Joy, placing her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss... Your Pokéballs..."  
  
"Thanks, nurse Joy."  
  
She grabbed the Pokéballs and headed for the exit.  
  
But just when she was about leave the PokéCenter, the whole ground began to tremble.....  
  
......................................  
  
Authors Note 2: Mwahahaha, I'm the master of cliffhangers! Stay tuned for episode 24, when the most of the trainers that I got will be introduced... 


	24. Episode 24: Earthquake!

Authors Note: Hi again... Sorry for the last episode, I knew it sucked.... Anyway, I'm back with a new one, and hopefully, you'll enjoy this a bit more. Four of the five trainers that I got will be introduced in this episode... Amber, Rin, Emma and Sakura Lee.... MistyGirl01's Kasha, will enter the story the next episode, or the one after that.... And by the way, this is the longest episode so far... But don't get used it... And, as someone cleverly said, why does Carrie lose all the time? It's not that I hate girls (As a character, I like Carrie much better than Jason...), it's just that she faced harder opponents than Jason, and therefore, she lost... But don't worry.... Carrie is stronger than she seems... Anyway, better get going to the story...  
  
.........................................  
  
"Where is Carrie?" Jason asked, and looked around. "She's been gone for ten minutes..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt a vibration in the ground.  
  
"Did you feel that, Teddyursa?" Jason asked. He felt another vibration right after. "I think...."  
  
He didn't have time to finish the sentence. A deafening sound rang in his ears, as the ground was crack open.  
  
An earthquake. It was an earthquake.  
  
Because of the heavy shaking, Jason lost his grip, and fell to the ground, letting out a scream as Teddyursa fell down in the crack in front of him.  
  
He flinged himself forward to try to grab his Pokemon, but he was to late.  
  
He crawled to the edge, and looked down. It was pitch-dark, and he couldn't see anything.  
  
He was looking in under the skin of the planet, down in a canyon-like crack created out of an earthquake.  
  
It was so deep, that he couldn't even see the bottom.  
  
If there was a bottom.  
  
"Teddyursa!" he shouted, but his only reply was his own voice, echoeing between the walls of the crack.  
  
He prayed that Teddyursa would have gotten grip around something that could have stopped it from falling.  
  
But if Teddyursa fell without being able to grab something... It would certainly be dead....  
  
People were screaming behind him, when several cracks was created as the ground began to shake again, but he didn't have time to worry.  
  
"Teddyursa! Answer me!" he shouted, but he got the same reply as last time. "Answer me..."  
  
Tears began to fall down his cheeks, and his lips were trembling.  
  
//No... No! Teddyursa...//  
  
They had gotten through so much together, even if they hadn't known each other for more than a month.  
  
The bear was his best friend.  
  
//This can't be happening...//  
  
Powerless, he sank to his knees, punching his fists in to the ground like it would help bring Teddyursa back with him.  
  
//Jason... Pull yourself together... You can't think like this.... Teddyursa is alive...//  
  
The power of the earthquake steadily increased, and the deafening sound when the ground cracked open was all that filled Jasons ears.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
So quick... In a second, Teddyursa had been taken away from him by a sudden earthquake...  
  
Why was he the one that always...always was struck by the bad luck...  
  
Carrie! he suddenly remembered. Where was she?  
  
What had happened to her?  
  
He got on his feets, only to find that he was trapped.  
  
Large holes and cracks had surrounded him, and he was standing on a island of ground.  
  
Soon, the earthquake would break the ground beneath him too.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the ground would collapse, and he would fall down.  
  
Without being able hold on to something...He would be crushed against the cliffs...  
  
//Carrie....Teddyursa...//  
  
His two best friends were gone, Teddyursa had fell into a bottomless hole, and Carrie...  
  
He didn't know what had happened to her.  
  
He sat down on the little area of ground that still was intact.  
  
He could feel the vibrations of the earthquake.  
  
He couldn't see anyone else. Maybe they had fallen into the cracks.  
  
Maybe had they escaped.  
  
Maybe he could escape to. No...  
  
This time, there was nothing that he could do. So many times, on his short adventure, he had escaped from numerous dangers. SS.Pearl, the Poochyenas...  
  
But this time... He couldn't do anything...  
  
Mother nature was playing roulette with his life. If he used Bulbasaur to get to other ground, he might as well die there instead.  
  
All he could do, was to stay put.  
  
And hope for the best.  
  
Both for himself, Teddyursa, and Carrie...  
  
...........................  
  
Carrie fell backwards and knocked her head into the wall, making her dizzy.  
  
She desperately tried to get on her feets, but the ground was shaking so heavily, that it was hard to even stay where she were.  
  
The other trainers at the PokeCenter screamed in unison, as the whole building seemed to slip over to the side.  
  
Carie got on her feets and ran towards the door to escape.  
  
But the large cracks swallowed the building before she got there.  
  
The PokeCenter fell through the ground, and couches, tables, chair, all was thrown around like projectiles.  
  
Carrie bounced from side to side, hurting her arms, hands, legs, head when she hit the wall over and over, as the building itself hit the sharp cliffs.  
  
They were falling down towards the bottom of the created ravine, and they couldn't stop it.  
  
"Hold on to something!" Carrie screamed, but she realized immidiately how stupid she was.  
  
There was nothing to hold on to.  
  
The walls were practically ripped apart by the sharp cliffs, and Carrie watched in fear how one of the trainers fell out when the wall disappeared behind him.  
  
Suddenly, the building hit safe ground, and the impact was so hard that Carrie was knocked unconscious when she hit the floor.  
  
She woke up shortly after.  
  
She didn't know if she was dead or alive. Her whole body was aching, and with great effort, she managed to get on her feets.  
  
The PokeCenter was lying upside down, and it was literally trashed into pieces.  
  
Carrie couldn't believe it. She was about to leave the PokeCenter, and then they just...fell...  
  
The whole building fell into the crack that was created by the earthquake, and if it wasn't for it, they would all be dead.  
  
If she had gotten outside before the shakings had begun, she would be dead.  
  
"We're lucky to be alive..." a young girl said as she got on her feets. "The building kind of worked like an airbag. It got trashed, but at least it protected us..."  
  
The girl had black, shoulder length hair with two long front bags that were dyed yellow.  
  
Her eyes were violet, and she wore a forest-green tanktop, pink, fingerless gloves and blue jeans.  
  
"Are everyone allright?" she asked, and she recieved some murmurs for an answer. "I take that as a yes..."  
  
Carrie went outside. Their fall had been stopped by a cliff that was pointing out far enough to catch the building.  
  
She looked down. Only darkness. She turned her eyes against the sky.  
  
She could barely see it. They must be really far away from ground level.  
  
"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" the girl asked, as she carefully watched the walls. "We can't climb... Oh, sorry for not introducing myself... I'm Rin, Rin Asuhara..."  
  
"Carrie Samuels. Nice to meet you, Rin."  
  
"Nice to meet you too..."  
  
The conversation never got any happier than that. Their situation was bad, and it looked like there was no way out of there.  
  
The other trainers came outside along with nurse Joy. It looked like a funeral just had taken place.  
  
"We're done, right?" an older girl asked. She had blond hair pulled into a waist length braid and dark eyes.  
  
She wore blue jeans, a black tshirt, a black trencoat-type jacket, and worn- out sneakers.  
  
"We'll just have to make the best out of the situation..." Rin said, and avoided to say what everyone already knew. "Let's go inside the PokeCenter.."  
  
"Or what's left of it..." the blond girl said, sarcastically.  
  
.............................  
  
//Jason.... My trainer...My best friend...  
  
He's gone....Maybe he's dead.... Maybe he has escaped....  
  
I hope Carrie's allright...She was so nice to me...Giving me honey....//  
  
Tears fell down Teddyursas cheeks. The little bear-pokemon was sitting on a small cliff.  
  
//At least I'm alive... But is Jason? And Carrie? *sniff*//  
  
//Will I ever see them again?//  
  
................................  
  
"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves..." Rin said. They were five, only girls, including Nurse Joy. "I'm Rin Asuhara."  
  
The PokeCenter was trashed, but amazingly, it landed on the right end. At least they could sleep there...  
  
"I'm Emma Allster..." the blonde girl said.  
  
"Carrie Samuels." Carrie said.  
  
"I'm Sakura Lee." the girl next to Carrie said. She was holding an Umbreon in her arms.  
  
Her hair was shoulder length and fiery red with brown highlighs.  
  
Her eyes were hazel-coloured.  
  
She wore a kimono-dress, and she had a flower in her hair. She normally must have been a really pretty girl, but her clothes were dirty, and her hair messed up by the fall.  
  
"I'm nurse Joy...." the nurse said.  
  
"Well, that's all, isn't it?" Rin asked.  
  
"What about the boy who fell out?" Sakura asked. "We should search for him."  
  
"No!" Emma interrupted. "It's too dangerous, and he's probably dead anyway. The cliff that we are standing on can collapse any moment, but it's the same for all other cliffs. We might as well stay put, and hope for the best."  
  
"How about food?" Rin asked. "We need pretty much, since we all have Pokemon to feed."  
  
"Well, I think we have plenty of Pokemon Food in the storage. But we have only a little food for ourselves..." Nurse Joy replied.  
  
Carrie smiled, but she decided to stay quiet. They had already began to discuss their future options, and how they were suppose to survive.  
  
She knew that they would survive this. These girls had wills of steel, all of them.  
  
But what about Jason? Were was he?  
  
//I know he isn't dead// she thought to herself. //It takes more than an earthquake to kill Jason...//  
  
Actually, she didn't feel worried at all. Jason could take care of himself.  
  
"Does anyone have a cellphone, or a PokeGear?" Emma asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Well, in that case, we are on our own..."  
  
"But what about flying-pokÃ©mon?" Rin asked. "Does anyone have a flying- pokÃ©mon that we can use to get out of here?"  
  
Again, everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, we'll discuss how we are going to get out of here later... I suggest we eat a little, and give our Pokemon food."  
  
Everyone agreed with Sakura, and nurse Joy went to the storage room to get some food.  
  
Carrie released her Pokemon and let out a sigh. She was glad that she was alive.  
  
"Cute Pokemon..." Rin said, and scratched Nidoran behind its ear. She decided to release her own, and a Blaziken, a Ninetails, a Absol and an Mightyena materialized on the floor. "Say hallo to Carrie's Pokemon everyone..."  
  
"They are so nice..." Carrie said with amazement.  
  
"This is Vix" Rin said, stroking the fur of the Ninetails. "She's usually outside the Pokeball... We are best friends... The Absol is called Yin- Yang, Mightyena 's name is Kayna, and Pyro is the Blaziken."  
  
"I wish I had this beautiful Pokemon... I only have unevolved ones, not very strong... I don't win too often... It's strange, because Jason, my travelling companion, he wins all the time, even though his Pokemon are unevolved like mine...."  
  
"Don't worry, Carrie, was it? It will all come in time... Some people have talent, others have to learn.... Where is this Jason, anyway?"  
  
"He is... I don't know where he is..." Carrie could feel tears behind her eyes, but she held them back. What if he was dead? "I went to the PokeCenter to heal my PokÃ©mon, and then... You know the rest... Hope he's allright..."  
  
"I'm sure he is. How long have you two been on the road together?"  
  
"For about a month... You don't wanna know what we have gotten through... You heard about SS.Pearl?"  
  
"Yes, the old warship that was remade to a passenger ship? It sunk, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes....We were on it when it sank to the bottom. We managed to escape using the torpedo-hatch..."  
  
Rin laughed, as if Carrie was joking.  
  
"Sounds like a movie... Who came up with that idea?"  
  
"Jason, of course... He has solutions on everything... He walked over electrified water on the vine whips of a Bulbasaur, and he saved a Growlithe using the electric power of a Pichu..."  
  
Rin started to laugh again, and Carrie suddenly felt so much better.  
  
"Well, if he's such a bright guy as it seems, you don't have to worry..."  
  
"Thanks Rin... It feels so much better..."  
  
Soon, all gathered to eat a bit. Nurse Joy had some food on tins, not much, but enough to make them forget the hunger.  
  
There was Pokemon food in loads, and all the Pokemon ate until they couldn't eat anymore.  
  
"Wonder if they know how bad our situation is?" Sakura said, as she watched the Pokemon run around like crazy.  
  
"I'm sure they do." Emma said. "They just try to forget it, and have as fun as possible. We should too."  
  
.....................  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
It took a while before the screams reached his brain, since all his thoughts were focused on Teddyursa.  
  
He was awaken from his sleep-like condition, and he quickly got on his feets.  
  
He spotted a girl, hanging on the edge to a deep crack fifty meters away from him.  
  
Several smaller cracks blocked his way, and the tremors still hadn't stop, even though they decreased in power.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!"  
  
He clenched his fists, and jumped over the smaller cracks, as he dashed towards the girl.  
  
She was slipping, slowly.  
  
"I can't hang on!" she shouted desperately, and Jason took a giant leap over the last crack that blocked his way.  
  
He flinged himself forward, he slided on the ground and grabbed the girls hand and tried to pull her up.  
  
With great effort, he succeded, and they both sank to their knees gasping for air.  
  
"T-Thanks..." the girl said. She had worn-out clothes, and a red cap on her head. "I'm Amber..."  
  
"N-Nice to meet you, Amber..." Jason shook her hand. "Well, we're kind of stuck here..."  
  
He got on his feets, but suddenly, the ground began to shake like never before.  
  
"Hold on, Amber!" he shouted. "We'll ride this one out!"  
  
No.  
  
Not this time.  
  
This time, Jason had lost the game.  
  
Mother Nature's roulette had stopped on black, and Jason had bet on red.  
  
He couldn't even let out a scream when the ground suddenly collapsed beneath him...  
  
............................  
  
Authors Note II: You should slap me in the head with a sledge-hammer! Well, you could really call this one a cliffhanger...  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode... 


	25. Episode 25: Losing What's Worth Fighting...

Authors Note:  
  
Hope you all liked the the last episode... I did... Anyway, thanks again for the trainers... Hope you like how I made their personalities... If you didn't, sue me... Anyway, let's get on to this episode, shall we? No wait! I must say, I LOVE YOU ALL! Fyrefly, Hell Flame Vulpix, Mickey, Moon Girl, MistyGirl01, Paradox Paradox (I know I forgot someone, if I did, please tell me and I'll correct it to the next episode...)  
  
If it wasn't for your positive reviews, I wouldn't continue with this story at all... Actually, I didn't think it would last more than 10 episodes, but look, here we have number 25! And as Paradox Paradox cleverly said, "Jason has probably the worst run of luck in the history of PokÃ©mon trainers..." I can only agree.... And sorry for this episode being a little short, but I really wanted to post it quickly...  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
........................  
  
"Oh my god!" Amber sank to her knees, carefully watching over the edge.  
  
The tremors had just stopped, but they could return any second.  
  
Was he dead?  
  
The whole part of ground that he stood on followed him down.  
  
He must have been crushed by the cliffs.  
  
The way of fate...  
  
A few seconds earlier, he saved her from death, and then he dies himself...  
  
What should she do now?  
  
She was trapped between treacherous ravines and cracks, created by an earthquake that could strike again any second.  
  
Her decision was easy. She grabbed a Pokeball, and released her Chikorita.  
  
"Thorn! Use your vine-whips and lower me down in the ravine."  
  
The Chikorita looked like it just had won a million ton of Pokemon food, totally stunned.  
  
How could Amber be so stupid?  
  
"Thorn! I must save him, or at least find out what happened to him!"  
  
Thorn nodded, and closed its vine whips around Ambers waist.  
  
"Lower me down, Thorn. Hey! Don't look on me like that, I'm not going to die or something!"  
  
Or would she?  
  
......................................  
  
"The tremors have stopped, at least..." Emma said. The whole group was standing outside the PokeCenter. "Well, does anyone have an idea how the hell we are going to get out of here? No one has a flying Pokemon, right? I have a Murkrow, but it can't carry anyone of us."  
  
"Um...well, I have a Dragonair but..." Sakura said.  
  
"But what?" Emma exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry... It's Dragonite who can fly, not Dragonair..."  
  
"Calm down" Rin said. "It looks like we are safe for now, since the earthquake has stopped. Just take it easy, and we'll find a solution."  
  
Carrie was quiet. She barely heard the conversation.  
  
All she thought about was Jason...  
  
....................  
  
//Am I alive...Or dead?//  
  
Jason didn't know. His body was aching, and it hurted only to open the eyes.  
  
As soon he tried to roll over to get himself on his feets again, his body screamed in pain, nearly causing him to faint again.  
  
His thoughts were foggy, and he had practically lost his sense for time and space.  
  
He could barely see anything, even though his eyes were open.  
  
The surroundings all melt into one, big mess.  
  
That girl he saved... Where was she?  
  
And Teddyursa?  
  
Tears was created behind his eyes as soon as the thought of his Pokemon crossed his mind.  
  
He tried to hold them back, but they just came down his cheeks, flowing like rivers.  
  
He would own millions if tears were made of gold.  
  
He cried until he couldn't cry no more.  
  
He couldn't move at all. He couldn't even scream.  
  
He was hungry, thirsty, cold, powerless...  
  
And when the small stripe of the sky far up there turned black, he knew that everything was lost....  
  
................  
  
Carrie sat outside the trashed PokeCenter, with her eyes fixed on the stars in the night-black sky.  
  
"You can barely see it from here.."  
  
It was Rin, accompanied by her loyal, beautiful Ninetails, Vix.  
  
She sat down next to Carrie, and let out a sigh.  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" she asked.  
  
"In one way or another, we will. I know it. But I wonder..."  
  
"...Where that guy Jason is?"  
  
Carrie nodded.  
  
"You know, I used to live in a small village called Crystal Town. It got its name from the crystal-mines outside town, where Bulbasaur were used as slaves to separate the minerals from the mountains. I never liked it, but the whole town was behind the idea, so I didn't want to rebel... But then Jason came, and he helped me save those Bulbasaurs... I joined him on his journey, and since then, we have become really good friends. You know, we accepted the Hushido Gym Challenge together..."  
  
Carrie stopped. Her voice was broken, and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know if he's alive, Rin. And that uncertainty eats me up inside. I must do something."  
  
"You can't do anything, Carrie" Rin said. "Maybe he has escaped, and maybe there is a rescue team searching for us right now."  
  
"I don't think so. The earthquake probably ruined several citys too, and they wont waste any time searching after a few teenagers in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Carrie... It sounds to you like you have no hope at all! You must have faith in yourself, and in others. Jason will be allright, and we will too."  
  
Carrie nodded slowly. But inside, she didn't feel very confident in that matter...  
  
......................................  
  
Amber barely saw a thing. It was already dark down there, and it didn't become any better when the sun disappeared from the sky above.  
  
She didn't have a flashlight, but she focused as hard as she could to be able to separate something from the compact darkness.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted something on a cliff to the right.  
  
"A bit more, Thorn!" she shouted, and she was taken closer and closer towards the cliff-wall.  
  
It was him. Jason.  
  
She put her feets on the cliff, and Thorn jumped down from above, using its own vine whips as a bungy-jump rope.  
  
Amber recalled her Chikorita, and ran over to Jason, and kneeled down beside him.  
  
His eyes were closed, and his lips were blue. His skin was white, and he looked almost like a ghost in the weak light that still made its way down from above.  
  
"Jason..." Amber said, shaking him in his shoulders. "Wake up!"  
  
He remained lifeless.  
  
"Jason!" she shouted, but he didn't answer. He didn't move at all.  
  
She leaned forward to listen on his heart-beats.  
  
She let out a scream.  
  
The heart wasn't beating.  
  
And he wasn't breathing....  
  
...........................  
  
Teddyursa couldn't hold on anymore. It was losing its grip around the cliff, and any second now, it would fall.  
  
The little bear was crying, rivers of tears fell down its brown cheeks, and dripped towards the bottom of the ravine.  
  
It wouldn't see Jason again. Never again.  
  
With its paw, it wiped away the tears, but it couldn't keep them from coming.  
  
//Jason... I'm sorry....Bye.....//  
  
The little bear lost its grip, and then it fell.  
  
Down in the darkness of the bottomless ravine...  
  
......................... 


	26. Episode 26: Faded Lines

Authors Note: Well, I'm writing at blinding speed now... I didn't want to leave you hanging at the last episode, so I decided to start write this immidiately... This is a long episode, one of the longest episodes so far, in fact... Well, 26 episodes...*sniff* only 14 left then....  
  
But what would my Authors Note be without some response to my readers...  
  
Paradox Paradox  
  
Hell Flame Vulpix  
  
Mickey  
  
David  
  
Fyrefly  
  
Moon Girl  
  
all of you, thanks a lot! And I still have forgotten someone, I know that...  
  
Anyway, better get going...  
  
.........................  
  
"Dammit, wake up!"  
  
Amber shouted, over and over. She shook him, she punched him, she did everything in her power to wake him up.  
  
But that goddamn kid refused to start to breathe again.  
  
"Thorn!" Amber released her Chikorita again. "Use your vine whips to get up again, and once you're up, send them down so that I can use them to take Jason away from here."  
  
Thorn released its vine whips, and when they had a tight grip on something over the edge, it pulled itself up.  
  
When the Chikorita got all the way up on safe ground, it released its vine whips again, and Amber grabbed them, as she thanked god that Thorns vine whips was so long.  
  
She tied them around Jasons waist.  
  
"Pull him up, Thorn!" she shouted, and Jason slowly began his last journey to freedom.  
  
Somehow, she blamed herself for his death.  
  
If he hadn't...  
  
No, she couldn't think like that.  
  
But...she felt some kind of connection to him. Almost like they was the same kind...  
  
No. No one else could have gone through what she had to face on those laboratories.  
  
No one.  
  
She clenched her fists, and she tied Thorns vine whips around her waist when they came down.  
  
When she finally reached ground level, and when she finally could see the dark sky, she felt somewhat relieved that she was alive.  
  
But Jason...  
  
She kneeled down, just to check that he really was dead.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a vibration in his chest, and she practically jumped high up in the air when she felt it again.  
  
"Thorn! He's alive!" she shouted. "Come on, we must get him to a hospital!"  
  
But they were surrounded by treacherous cracks and ravines.  
  
How would they get past all them, and still reach a hospital in time?  
  
........................................  
  
"It's cold..." Emma said, pulling her trenchcoat-jacket closer around her.  
  
"I can go and get some blankets" nurse Joy, and went to the storage room, and returned with a pile of blankets.  
  
Carrie took a blanket, but she decided to sit outside for a while. Rin accompanied her, and they both sat down at the edge of the cliff.  
  
It was night, and even though no wind could get down there, it was still cold.  
  
"We can't get out of here, Rin." Carrie said and shook her head. "With a little luck, someone would have a phone that we could use, but the PokeCenters telephones are both trashed into pieces."  
  
"Carrie... Remember what I said... We will get out of here, in one way or the other. If we just stay calm, someone will come and save us."  
  
Carrie suddenly found herself smiling at the thought of Jason, coming down the ravine in a dirty helmet.  
  
"Jason will..." she said, as the picture faded away. "He will save us."  
  
..............................  
  
Crossing the cracks and ravines sure wasn't easy.  
  
Carrying Jason on her back, Amber desperately tried to jump over the cracks, and several times it nearly ended in catastrophe.  
  
When the cracks and ravines finally seemed to end, she started to run as fast as she could.  
  
She had no idea where she was heading, she just kept running straight forward, hoping that she would find a town nearby.  
  
If it hadn't been destroyed by the earthquake...  
  
She shook that thought out of her head.  
  
It didn't took more than five minutes before she was totally exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
  
She sank to her knees due to Jasons weight.  
  
"Dammit... I can't do it...."  
  
But she gathered new courage, and got on her feets again. At least she had to try.  
  
She ran through the forest, with her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her.  
  
After half an hour, she finally reached a town.  
  
Several buildings had collapsed because of the earthquake, but the hospital still stood steady.  
  
She was to tired to even move. Probably, it was already to late for Jason.  
  
"Somebody help!" she screamed  
  
A man came to her, and quickly grabbed Jason.  
  
"Come on, young girl. Let's take him to the hospital."  
  
They bursted through the hospital doors.  
  
"He fell..." Amber said, gasping for air. "I don't know..if he's...breathing..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." a doctor said, as Jason was put on a stretcher.  
  
Several nurses came, and Jason was taken away down the corridor.  
  
"W-W-Where is he going?" Amber anxiously asked.  
  
"Don't worry," a nurse said. "They are taking him to a room, so that they can examine him."  
  
Amber didn't answer.  
  
She had collapsed on the floor...  
  
...................  
  
"I have an idea!" Sakura exclaimed, as they all gathered to eat.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes against her, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"I have noticed, that many of us have fire Pokemon. What if we could use them, to burn through the cliff-walls, and create a passage to safe ground."  
  
"No.." Emma said, shaking her head. "Fire can't burn through stone..."  
  
"Yes it can." Rin said. "If all of our fire Pokemon use their flames on the same place, we will burn through it. And if we burn in a angle that points up, we can eventually reach the surface, even though it will take a lot of time, and our Pokemon will be tired."  
  
"We can work in shifts." Carrie suggested, feeling her hopes rising.  
  
"It's the only idea we've got." Rin said. "Why don't we give it a try?"  
  
"Okay." Emma said. "We'll work in two teams, half an hour each. We can't stay to long, since it will be hot like hell after a while. I'll take the first shift with Sakura, and then Carrie and Rin take the second shift. Nurse Joy can overlook our PokÃ©mon between the shifts. Here, Carrie. You can take Heat and Scarlet, since you don't have a fire-pokemon."  
  
Emma gave Carrie two Pokeballs, and Carrie nodded.  
  
"Okay." Rin said. "Let's go for it."  
  
Emma and Sakura placed themselves a few meters from the cliffwall which they had decided to burn through.  
  
"Flamestar, Ebon, I choose you!"  
  
A Rapidash and a Houndoom formed of the white-light from her two Pokeballs.  
  
"Fiery, go!" Sakura said, and released a Flareon.  
  
"Okay, it will get hot." Nurse Joy said. "Not a minute more than half an hour, okay. You can be seriously damaged. And further and further we get, the smaller and smaller amount of time we can work, since the heat will be much stronger in a passage."  
  
"Okau, let's go then, Sakura..." Emma said. "Flamestar, Ebon, flamethrower on the cliffwall!"  
  
"Fiery, flamethrower!"  
  
Three beams of fire hit the wall, and a enormous heat struck against the two.  
  
"This is risky" Carrie said. "I'm not sure if it's going to work."  
  
"Well, all we can do is hope..." Rin answered.  
  
......................  
  
Half an hour later, Rin and Carrie prepared to enter the small corridor that Emma and Sakura had manage to create.  
  
Carrie and Rin climbed in, and they could feel the heat from the stones.  
  
"Scarlet, Heat, go!" Carrie released Emma's Pokemon, a Houndoor and a Growlithe.  
  
"Vixen, come on." Rin said, as Vix came in. "Flamethrower!"  
  
"Flamethrower, Scarlet and Heat!"  
  
The three Pokemon released their flames, and the heat that struck against Carrie and Rin was enormous.  
  
"We have to stand outside, Carrie..." Rin said, protecting her face with her hands. "Vix, take care of yourself."  
  
The three Pokemon continued for nearly half and hour, but eventually, they couldn't continue due to exhaustion.  
  
"Emma, Sakura, your turn..." Rin said.  
  
Time went forward in slow-motion, and it was hard even to make a little hole in the cliff wall.  
  
The further they got, the harder it got to pierce through with the fire.  
  
After three shifts each, Emma showed them the drawing she made.  
  
"P stands for the PokeCenter and the cliff it landed on. I think we have reached about this far with the tunnel."  
  
Emma pointed on an X mark.  
  
"Not even half the way. And the higher the tunnel goes, the harder it will be to go up in it, since its angle is pretty sharp. But if we manage to get through... IF... We will be out of here. But from now on, we must wear safety ropes, that prevents us from falling."  
  
Nurse Joy came out of the PokeCenter, carrying a bunch of ropes.  
  
"Tie these around your waists when you climb up in the tunnel. And our Pokemon must wear these to. The smaller ones, we have to hold in our arms... And that means, that we cannot work in half-hour shifts anymore, since the heat will be too strong. From now on, we'll work fifteen minutes each before we switch."  
  
"Okay. I guess its our shift now, Rin..." Carrie said, as she tied one of the ropes around her waist.  
  
"You must tie your ropes around something on the walls of the tunnel, so you have to climb up without protection, okay?" Emma said, carefully watching them as they prepared themselves.  
  
Carrie and Rin nodded.  
  
"Okay girls, let's get this overwith, shall we?" Sakura said. She was sitting on the ground, gasping for air. The last shift had taken her breath. "I'm dying to get out of here."  
  
Emma was just about to launch a sarcastic reply, but she held herself.  
  
Inside, she felt proud. She had taken her responsibility, and that was something that was new in her life.  
  
She had always travelled around without no goal, except to make herself and her Pokemon stronger, and responsibility was something that she didn't need to worry about.  
  
But now... She felt somewhat satisfied with herself.  
  
"Take care of Scarlet and Heat, girls..." she said, as Rin and Carrie began to climb up the tunnel.  
  
..................................  
  
The heat inside the tunnel was overwhelming. Vix had a rope around its waist, while Carrie held Emma's Houndoor Scarlet tight in her arms, while the little dog Pokemon released its flames on the wall.  
  
Rin held her arms around Heat, Emma's Growlithe.  
  
Since both Carrie and Rin was so close to the flames, the heat was practically unbearable, and several times Carrie was about to suggest that they would go back down.  
  
Slowly they burned through the stone, and the time seemed to go in slow- motion.  
  
"Wasn't we supposed to be in here for fifteen minutes?" Carrie asked.  
  
"We have four minutes left of our shift!" Rin replied. "Geez, its getting real hot in here..."  
  
Now, it seemed like the time had been put on standby. Every second felt like an hour, and the heat increased in power all the time.  
  
Their shift was practically over, when the walls around them suddenly began to tremble.  
  
"O no! Another earthquake!" Rin exclaimed. "Come on Carrie, we must get out of the tunnel, quickly."  
  
But they were to slow.  
  
With a deafening noise, the walls around them collapsed.  
  
Carrie tried to protect herself, but she was knocked unconscious by a falling stone.  
  
A moment later, they were both buried under large masses of stone....  
  
....................................  
  
Amber regained her senses, and she found herself lying in a hospital-bed. The sun was shining through the window, which meant that she must have slept for quite a while.  
  
Suddenly, she practically jumped out of bed, only to find herself dressed in a pyjamas-like dress.  
  
My god... They must have seen her ears and her...  
  
She must have collapsed due to exhaustion... But how would she explain for the nurses about her... abnormal....things...  
  
"Better not stay here to long." said to herself, and suddenly, she remembered.  
  
Jason.  
  
Quickly, she put on her red cap, her lilac tank top, lilac jeans and her silver gloves without fingers.  
  
She put on a pair of socks, and her black trainers with silver stripes, and last of all, her belt with her Pokeballs.  
  
Then she bursted out of the room.  
  
She couldn't let them examine her more than they obviously already had.  
  
"Jason! Where is Jason?!" she shouted, making everyone in the lobby to stare on her like she was some kind of mental-case.  
  
She ran over to the counter.  
  
"Nurse! Can you tell me where the boy who arrived yesterday is?"  
  
"He's in room 9, but I don't..."  
  
"Thanks!" Amber snapped, and ran down the corridor like she was on fire.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Room 7, 8, 10?  
  
"Where is number 9?!" she shouted in panic, but she found the room right behind her.  
  
She bursted through the double-doors, not even reading the sign that said "No entry allowed"  
  
Inside, she found a nurse right next to Jasons bed.  
  
"Nurse! Is he alive?"  
  
"Miss..You shouldn't be here bec..."  
  
"God dammit, how is he feeling?!" Amber shouted, feeling her body- temperature rising.  
  
"Why don't you sit down...please." the nurse said.  
  
"I don't want to sit down! I want to know how he's doing!"  
  
"Miss... Are you relatives?"  
  
"No. He saved me from the earthquake and then he fell... My god...is he alive?"  
  
The nurse slowly shook her head.  
  
"We tried everything we could. Electrical shocks, heartmassage... But we couldn't save him..."  
  
"You mean....Is he..."  
  
"Yes." the nurse said slowly. "He's dead."  
  
................................ 


	27. Episode 27: Back On Track

Authors Note: Despite the fact that my headache is worse than ever because of all the sledgehammers you bonk in my head, I feel pretty good, and that's why a deliver another fresh chapter.... And maybe you'll stop waving sledgehammers after this one.... And this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be long... Anyway, thanks to all of you....  
  
...................  
  
Emma threw away the stones that lay on her, and then she got on her feets with a roar that echoed between the cliffwalls.  
  
"Sakura, nurse Joy! Wake up!" she shouted, and helped the two to get out of the mess that the earthquake had created.  
  
"O god... Rin, Carrie and their Pokémon...They're inside the tunnel...." Sakura said, pointing on the spot where the tunnel used to be. Now, it was blocked by large masses of stone.  
  
"Come on! We have to dig them out!" Emma said, as she started to dig. "Scarlet....Heat...."  
  
The three girls dug as fast as they could, but just as it seemed like they were coming through, new stones fell and blocked them again.  
  
"It's hopeless..." Sakura said, but Emma just shook her head and kept digging.  
  
"We can't give up before we find them, Sakura!" Emma shouted, using all her power to try to move one of the largest boulders.  
  
"We use our Pokemon!" Sakura said, and grabbed a Pokeball.  
  
"No!" Emma yelled. "Then we'll roast Carrie and Rin. The heat will spread from stone to stone, and it will make barbecue of our friends. We have to dig!"  
  
Emma was furious, and she tried until she couldn't try no more because she was so exhausted.  
  
She sank to her knees, while tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"They are dead... And it's my fault..."  
  
...........................................  
  
"Rin...Rin..." Carrie said with a broken voice. "Rin...Are you t-there?"  
  
"I-I'm alive...Carrie...I'm alive..."  
  
Carrie pushed away the stones that had buried her, and then she crawled over to Rin.  
  
"Look, Carrie..." Rin said, taking deep breaths after every word. "I'm stuck with my legs, so I can't move... You must get out of here..."  
  
"Don't be silly, Rin..." Carrie said. "I'm not going anywhere without you."  
  
Scarlet and Heat was okay, and Carrie recalled them into their Pokéballs.  
  
"Carrie...We can't talk to much...since we will run out of air soon... within an hour..."  
  
"Hey, Rin... Take it easy, okay? I'm sure the others are on their way to us right now..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rin asked quietly.  
  
"I'm sure, Rin. They will be here any minute, and then we'll get the hell out of this goddamn place, okay? Back to freedom, green forests and blue lakes and rivers..."  
  
Rin smiled, but she seemed somehow.... lost.  
  
"Yes.... Arrrgh....Carrie, it hurts... Am I going to die?"  
  
"Don't worry, Rin." Carrie replied, and tried to sound as calm as possible. "You may have broken a leg, but you wont die... I promise."  
  
"Okay..." Rin smiled, and the next moment, she was unconscious again.  
  
The little cave that had been created in the tunnel wasn't more then one and a half meter high, and maybe three meters wide.  
  
The air would disappear quickly.  
  
Carrie let out a sigh, but she didn't cry.  
  
Bad luck happened to her all the time, but she had still managed to get out of the situation.  
  
But then....Jason was with her...  
  
"Why does everything happen to me?" she asked herself.  
  
...................................  
  
It became harder and harder to breathe for every second that passed in the little, tiny space that Carrie and Rin had been trapped in.  
  
Rin was almost sleeping, and Carrie played around with the stones.  
  
But she showed no signs of happiness.  
  
Maybe this was the end. Maybe her journey would end here and now.  
  
In a collapsed stone tunnel.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Why didn't she die on SS.Pearl instead?  
  
She let out a sigh, and felt the tears come.  
  
"Jason....Where are you?" she asked herself, and then she bursted into tears...  
  
.........................  
  
"No.... He can't be dead! Check again!" Amber was furious, and she was shouting at the nurse, even though she knew that it wasn't the nurse's fault.  
  
"He is dead, miss. I'm sorry. He died sixteen minutes ago."  
  
"Can I sit by his side for a while?" Amber asked.  
  
"Of course. But he will be moved in an hour, just that you know."  
  
The nurse left the room, and Amber sank down on a chair next to the bed.  
  
Jason was covered with white bandages, and she couldn't even see his face.  
  
She took a deep breath, and then she rose from the chair.  
  
"Goodbye, Jason. It was nice to get to know you...for five minutes..."  
  
She decided not to stay longer than she should.  
  
With a deep sigh, she left the room, and suddenly, she hit something hard and bounced back like a jojo.  
  
What she saw, made her lose her breath....  
  
.........................  
  
"B-But...You are....dead!" she gasped, pointing on the boy that she had run into. "You were...in that room ten seconds ago...nurse...say you were dead..."  
  
Jason Darryll smiled as he let out a childish little laugh.  
  
He was dressed in his usual blue jacket with white stripes down the arms, and it wasn't closed, so she could see the white shirt he wore underneath it.  
  
He had matching pants, and a Pokebelt around his waist, and he wore black, worn-out sneakers.  
  
He smiled and his blue eyes were sparkling with energy.  
  
"You didn't think I was dead, did you?"  
  
............................  
  
JASON IS BACK! YaHOO!  
  
Did you all really think I would just kill Jason like that? The story's name is "The Adventures Of Jason", and how would that fit without a character named Jason? Some of you were really furious in your reviews, but hey, everything is going to be allright now... I think... You never know what I come up with... Anyway, thanks super-duper much for your reviews, I'm soooooo happy.... And hopefully, the next episode will kick ass.... If it doesn't, you can kick my butt and hit me with those darn sledgehammers you keep throwing in my head.... And once again, sorry that this episode wasn't that good.... Stay tuned for episode 28.... 


	28. Episode 28: The Saviour

Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates... I wounded my knee pretty bad during a soccer-game, so I have some problems getting to the computer. It's not easy with crutchers and plaster-bandage....  
  
Can you imagine?  
  
I'm going to spend eight weeks of my life with crutches and plaster- bandage.... ...sigh....  
  
Anyway, Jason is back, so you can put down every sledgehammer you have. And thanks, as always, to my faithful reviewers...  
  
And by the way, if it wasn't for you all, I would have drop this story long ago... Actually, I was planning to quit at episode 10, but then I read the reviews that I had recieved so far, and then I got some kind of rush of inspiration. That inspiration still pushes me forward, and it's amazing how I have managed to avoid a writer's block in 28 episodes... Anyway, thanks again (I can't thank you enough, you must know that...)  
  
And: I might change the name of this story when I post the next episode... If I do, I'll let you know, OK?  
  
And especially large thanks go to Fyrefly1 this time... She's been so nice to me..... Love ya!  
  
......................................................  
  
"But I swear to god that you are dead!" Amber said, still kind of refusing the fact that Jason was alive. "The nurse said it!"  
  
"You must have gotten the wrong number from the nurse at the lobby" Jason said. "Someone else must have died in that room. I'm better than ever."  
  
"But...Your heart was barely beating, and you couldn't even breathe! How come you are so healthy now, all of a sudden?"  
  
"According to the nurse, my heart fell out of its rhytm when I hit the cliff. That's why I barely could breathe. If I had arrived here a few minutes later, I would be dead because of the lack of oxygen. But now, I'm fine."  
  
Even though Jason sounded so confident, Amber could feel that he still wasn't completely recovered.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, Jasons eyes got hard as steel. He clenched his fists.  
  
"I'm going to find Carrie, and Teddyursa. The nurse is going to examine me again in two minutes, so I have to go now before she gets here. I'm going back to the Trainer's Course...or what's left of it....And I'm going to find Carrie...And Teddyursa."  
  
It didn't took more than a second for Amber to make a decision.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
..............................  
  
Yes.  
  
What were they waiting for?  
  
Jason ran as he was on fire.  
  
Quick like the lightning he dashed through the woods back towards the now ruined Trainers Course with glowing determination.  
  
Amber could barely keep up, but she didn't want to slow him down.  
  
It was strange.  
  
He was burning for that girl, and for his Pokémon.  
  
She admired him for that.  
  
She had taken care of herself her whole life, but even though her will was as hard as iron, it couldn't compare with Jasons.  
  
Again, she felt that strange connection to him.  
  
He must have been through some rough times, just as herself.  
  
She felt a sting in her heart when she recalled all the hours of her life that was stolen away from her on the laboratories....  
  
Suddenly, Jason gave up a small shout.  
  
They had reached the Trainer's Course.  
  
Or the remains of it....  
  
.............................................  
  
"It's getting harder to breathe, Carrie...." Rin said. "The air is disappearing...."  
  
"Don't lose your hope, Rin." Carrie said decisively. "Jason is on his way, I know it."  
  
Carrie was right.  
  
As usual.  
  
......................................................  
  
¨"Look at this place!" Amber gasped. "It's just a fine mess of treacherous cracks, holes and deep ravines created by an earthquake that my dead grandmother must have sensed... There's not a single building left standing!"  
  
Jason sank to his knees, as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Where did the PokéCenter stand?" he asked, but he didn't bother to wait for an answer. "She was on her way to it, when the tremors started."  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Amber asked and raised her eyebrows. "What about the Pokémon, Teddyursa? You can't expect him to be alive..."  
  
"I do." Jason said, and Amber could see how he clenched his fists when he got on his feet again. "I know they're both alive."  
  
They headed towards the spot where the PokéCenter once stood, only to find that the ground had been ripped open in a deep, dark ravine.  
  
"Gee, the whole PokéCenter must have fallen down during the earthquake. You can't expect them to survive that."  
  
Jason didn't answer her question.  
  
"How are we going to get down there?" Amber asked. "Jason...Shouldn't we call for a rescue team? We don't have any ropes...."  
  
"I can use Bulbasaur."  
  
"Jason....Face it. It's suicide!"  
  
"Could be."  
  
The conversation ended abrubtly, and Jason released Bulbasaur. He tied his Pokemons vine whips around his waist, and then he threw one last look on Amber.  
  
"Look, you don't have to go down with me, if you don't want to, OK? But I want you to stay up here, and help me get Carrie out of there."  
  
"How do you know that she's aliv..." Amber interrupted herself, and nodded. "I can use my Chikorita Thorn. Then we can pull up two persons at a time...."  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Thanks Amber...."  
  
And then he turned around and took a giant leap forward.  
  
Slowly, he lowered himself down in the darkness.  
  
He could barely see his own hand.  
  
Maybe this was a long shot. Maybe Carrie wasn't as lucky as he was.  
  
Maybe she was dead.  
  
Jason took a deep breath.  
  
Suddenly, he didn't get any further down. Bulbasaur's vine whips couldn't reach any longer.  
  
"Amber!!!!" he shouted, hearing his own voice echoeing between the walls. "You must use Chikorita's vine whips and tie them around Bulbasaur! Then lower him down too, so that I can get down further!"  
  
"Lucky my hearing is excellent...." Amber said quietly, and tied Chikorita's vine whips around Bulbasaur. "Come on, Thorn. Lower Bulbasaur down too."  
  
With Bulbasaur down as well, Jason could get even further down in the ravine.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted something to the left....  
  
....................................  
  
"They must have sent out rescue teams by now." Sakura said. "Maybe we should lit a fire."  
  
"For what? To fry eggs?" Emma snapped. "They won't see it from up there."  
  
Nurse Joy let out a sigh.  
  
Things only got worse.  
  
Suddenly, Emma let out a little shout, as she pointed to the sky.  
  
"Look!"  
  
The three girls just gasped.  
  
"They.... Have come to save us!"  
  
.....................................  
  
Jason couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Three girls was standing on a large cliff, and behind them, he could see the remainings of the PokéCenter.  
  
Their fall must have been stopped by the cliff. They had the same luck as he had.  
  
That meant.... That Carrie was alive....  
  
But he was still to far away to see if Carrie was with them.  
  
Slowly, he came closer and closer, and eventually, he could place his feets on the cliff, and untie Bulbasaurs vine whips.  
  
He was shocked to see that Carrie was not with them.  
  
"Thank god!" nurse Joy exclaimed. "Are you here to save us? I'm Joy, and this is Emma and Sakura... ca...."  
  
Jason silenced them with a hand gesture.  
  
"You're a kid!" Emma exclaimed. "We thought that the rescue team had arrived!"  
  
"Where is Carrie?" Jason asked panically, paying no attention to what the girls said. "Where is Carrie?!"  
  
"I-In there...." Sakura said, and pointed at the tunnel, now blocked by several large boulders. "There's another girl there too...."  
  
"W-what..." Jason sank to his knees, gasping for air, as he punched his fists in the ground after every word. "Why...aren't....you...trying...to...dig...them..out!?"  
  
He got on his feets again. Furious, and his hands shook of anger.  
  
"How the hell did she get in there?!" he asked.  
  
"W-We tried to dig a tunnel....to get out of here.... but it collapsed...." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"A tunnel?!" Jason said with a sigh. "A goddamn tunnel? Are you nuts? Didn't you think about the risks?!"  
  
None of the girls answered, not even nurse Joy.  
  
"Don't just stand there! We have to dig them out!"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say that both Carrie and the other girl was dead, but Jason held a hand in the air, silencing her.  
  
And so they started to dig.  
  
Hours passed, or so it seemed.  
  
Digging, digging, and digging.  
  
Jason's hands were bleeding, but he didn't care. The girls was forced to rest every now and then, but he just kept digging.  
  
Like a machine, like a robot that didn't need any fuel.  
  
He was pushed forward by his love for his best friend.  
  
She couldn't be dead.  
  
The thought of him, dragging her out of the tunnel, dead, placed itself on his mind, and he couldn't get rid of it.  
  
She wasn't dead. He knew it.  
  
Not even the powers of nature could stop them. They survived SS.Pearl, and Jason swore to God that they would survive this earthquake too.  
  
Slowly, they worked their way in the tunnel, and they pulled away more and more boulders for every minute.  
  
At ground level, Amber was waiting, nervously, having no idea what was going on down there.  
  
"We're close now!" Emma said, but Jason barely heard her.  
  
Suddenly, he saw an arm, pointing out between the boulders.  
  
They worked harder than ever before, and eventually, they managed to get the girl out of the tunnel.  
  
Emma placed her on the ground, while Jason used all his energy to pull away the last boulder that stood between him and Carrie.  
  
She was white as a ghost, and he pulled her out of the tunnel.  
  
"Rin is alive!" Emma said, relieved when nurse Joy had examined her.  
  
"My god...." Jason gasped. Carrie wasn't breathing. "Carrie! Wake up! Don't do this to me!!!"  
  
He kneeled down, and tried with heart massage, but she still didn't show any signs of life.  
  
He shook her violently, and then he started to do mouth to mouth.  
  
Inhale....exhale.... inhale....exhale.  
  
It felt like time had stopped around him. Emma, Sakura, nurse Joy and Rin was only weak fragmentaries in his mind, he didn't pay any attention to them.  
  
All he could see was Carrie's pretty face.  
  
He continued for forever, even though only a few minutes passed in real time.  
  
For every second, Carrie's chances of survival decreased.  
  
He was forced to stop due to lack of oxygen, but as soon as he regained his breath, he began again to give her more of his own air.  
  
Inhale....exhale.....inhale...exhale.  
  
He didn't notice that Carrie had regained her conscious.  
  
She decided to wait with the announcement just a little while.  
  
In fact, she was enjoying the feeling of having Jason's lips against hers.....  
  
.......................................  
  
Awww.... The first kiss.... well, sort of..... Maybe I'll should add romance as a genre to this one? Hehe, hope you liked this chapter, because I did.... Stay tuned for episode 29... Because the danger isn't over yet.... 


	29. Episode 29: A Double Reunion

Hope ya all liked the last episode... It was one of my favourite ones so far, especially the last romance bit.... Anyway, huge thanks to everyone that have reviewed this story so far.... Well, once again a little reminder.... There is 40 episodes planned, so we're getting closer and closer to the end for every episode.....  
  
In this episode, we say goodbye to Emma Allster and Sakura Lee, but don't worry, they will return in the future....  
  
This is a short episode, but I hope you like it anyway....  
  
Thanks again!  
  
...............................................  
  
Suddenly, Jason felt how Carrie began to kiss him back, and he blushed down to his toes.  
  
But he enjoyed it, and a warm feeling spread inside of him.  
  
He had to force himself to stop kissing her, even though he wished that time had froze.  
  
He had never felt this way before.  
  
Trying to hide the fact that he was red as a tomatoe in his face, he helped Carrie on her feets, and recieved a huge hug.  
  
Carrie didn't want to let go either.  
  
Not until they got separated she realized how much she loved him.  
  
"I love you Jason...." she whispered in his ear, feeling the tears build behind her eyes.  
  
Jason didn't answer.  
  
He enjoyed the best moment of his entire life....  
  
....................................................  
  
Eventually, the two let go of each other, and Carrie quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
Rin was okay, and her leg wasn't broken, even though she had some little difficulties to stand on it.  
  
Emma almost screamed of happiness when Carrie gave back her two Pokémon.  
  
"Look, I'm here with another girl named Amber" Jason said, when all had gathered. "Her Chikorita is holding my Bulbasaur, allowing long enough vine whips to pull us up, one at a time. I suggest we start with Rin, since she's the only one who are injured."  
  
Everyone nodded, and Emma helped Rin over to the vine whips. She tied them around Rin, and on Jason's command, Bulbasaur began to pull Rin up.  
  
"How bad is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It looks like hell." Jason replied. "The whole area is destroyed. Cracks, holes, ravines everywhere. There's not a single building left standing on Trainer's Course. Luckily, it was only a local earthquake, so the nearby towns seemed to withstand it. You're lucky to be alive. So am I."  
  
"What happened to you?" Carrie asked. "And where's Teddyursa?!"  
  
Jason let out a deep sigh as he turned away his head.  
  
"During the first tremors, Teddyursa fell down in a crack, far deeper than this one. I couldn't....save him.... Then, I saved Amber.... And then I fell down too, but this time, it was her turn to save me... She took me to the hospital, and then we went back here to search for you..."  
  
Jason did his best to hold back his tears.  
  
"Next one!!!!!" Amber shouted from ground level. They wouldn't be able to hear her if it wasn't for the echoes.  
  
"You can go now, nurse Joy." Emma said when Bulbasaurs vine whips came down again, and shortly after, nurse Joy was pulled towards ground level.  
  
Towards freedom.  
  
....................................  
  
After another twenty minutes, they were all back on ground level with Amber.  
  
"You should head to the hospital, to make sure that someone takes care of our scratches, and wounds." Jason said. "I stay here, to look for Teddyursa."  
  
"I stay with you, Jason." Carrie said. "I don't want to be apart from you again."  
  
"I stay as well." Amber said.  
  
"No, go ahead. I come after you. Besides, you must take Rin to a doctor."  
  
"No, we'll help you out. Sakura, Emma and nurse Joy can take Rin to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you Jason." Emma said. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here."  
  
"Thanks alot." Sakura and nurse Joy said.  
  
"Yes... Thanks...Jason." Rin said, weakly. She was all white in her face.  
  
Sakura and Emma grabbed Rin, and together with nurse Joy, they began the half hour walk back to the town.  
  
...................................................  
  
Six hours.  
  
They spent six hours looking for Teddyursa.  
  
They went down numerous ravines, and they searched hundreds of cracks and holes.  
  
But they couldn't find Jason's beloved little bear-pokémon.  
  
"He's dead, Jason." Amber slowly said. "He's dead."  
  
Jason sat on his knees, still refusing to admit that Teddyursa was gone.  
  
He buried his face in his hands.  
  
And then he cried until he couldn't cry no more.  
  
"Come on, Jason." Carrie said. "Let's go to the hospital and check how Rin is doing."  
  
.....................................  
  
The hospital was crowded to its limit. Doctors and nurses dressed in white ran around between patients, that they couldn't squeeze in the packed operation rooms.  
  
"Excuse me." Carrie said to the lady at the counter. "I'm looking for a Rin.... Asuhara, I think."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but you have to look for yourself. We can't keep track of all the people that comes in here, because they're just to many."  
  
"Well, thanks anyway."  
  
She turned around to Jason and Amber.  
  
"Well, guess we have to start looking then."  
  
Jason was shocked to see how badly injured people was.  
  
Many was only waiting for death to relieve them from their suffering, so the doctors gave them some morfine to ease the pain.  
  
Amber was about to throw up. Some people were just bloody pieces of their former selves.  
  
They spent almost half an hour looking in the endless corridors, but eventually they found Rin lying in a bed in a operation room.  
  
It looked like she was asleep, and the three opened the door carefully.  
  
"Hi..." she suddenly said, and opened her eyes. "I was lucky to get a own room..."  
  
"How are you?" Carrie asked and sat down on the only chair that was availabe.  
  
"Fine... My leg is allright, but I have some breathing difficulties due to the dust I inhaled in the tunnel. You should ask a doctor to check you too, Carrie."  
  
"I'm fine." Carrie said and smiled.  
  
"I'll go outside for a while" Jason said, and left the room.  
  
Restless, he started to walk back and forth in the corridors.  
  
Teddyursa.....  
  
He let out a sigh, and then he sat down on a couch in one of the waiting rooms.  
  
He felt how the soft hand of sleep slowly overmanned him, and his eyelids fell down within a few seconds.  
  
The nightmares returned.  
  
They kept haunting him.  
  
He saw himself.  
  
He was falling.  
  
Without safe ground, down into a bottomless hole.  
  
Only darkness existed in front of his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a large mouth with thousands of sharp teeths opened in front of him, ready to swallow him.  
  
Two glowing, red eyes was shining in the dark.  
  
Evil.  
  
They showed nothing but pure evil.  
  
He fell.  
  
And he died.  
  
...............................  
  
He woke up by something pulling his jacket. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was shocked.  
  
"This is a dream..." he mumbled, and closed his eyes. But when he opened them....  
  
Teddyursa was still there.  
  
Pulling his jacket with his little paws. They where both bandaged.  
  
He also had bandages around his head, looking almost like a mummy.  
  
But Jason couldn't mistake.  
  
It was Teddyursa.  
  
Smiling towards him, and its eyes were shining like diamonds, happy to see it's trainer again  
  
Jason cried tears of happiness as he brought Teddyursa into his arms, feeling the warmth of the little bear Pokémon.  
  
The bear cried aswell.  
  
Two friends of life was crying in each others arms.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're back, Teddyursa..." Jason whispered, trying to stop himself from crying. "I promise that you will get as much honey as you want from now on...."  
  
Teddyursa smiled.  
  
And then it started to lick Jason's face, making him laugh so much that he fell off the couch....  
  
......................................  
  
In the next chapter, they will be back on the road again, and everything will (hopefully) be back to normal....  
  
Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for episode 30..... 


	30. Episode 30: Arrival At The Electric Gym

Authors Note:  
  
I'm almost starting to panic, only ten episodes left... Anyway, now, it's time for the second gym challenge (finally.. I must be the only one who have a fic when the second gym comes in the 30th chapter....)  
  
Anyway, as always, thanks to all reviewers, and hope you stay with me until the end.....  
  
Anyway, don't forget to push that blue button, OK?  
  
And I'm sorry for this fic, being a little dark and tragic the last time.... It's just getting darker, and I'll try to make it with little more humor...  
  
Yeah, my cheap, worthless humor....  
  
And Mickey... The Pokemon survived, Rin and Carrie recalled them into their Pokeballs before they got buried by the stones....  
  
................................  
  
Jason was whole again.  
  
Not until now, he realized that something was missing inside him when Carrie and Teddyursa was not around.  
  
Carrie was very happy to see Teddyursa, and Rin and Amber quickly fell in love with the little bear.  
  
The four left the hospital the next day.  
  
Both Amber and Rin had decided to join Jason and Carrie, and the four was now heading against Dehandra Village, where the next gym and its gym leaders awaited them.  
  
Jason felt afraid to look Carrie in the eyes. Everytime he turned against her, he blushed and looked away.  
  
Here they were. Carrie, Teddyursa, and himself, all three alive and healthy, even though Teddyursa still had bandages around its paws and head.  
  
And with two new companions, they were back on the road.  
  
Jason wondered how Teddyursa survived the fall. Luckily, Jason was saved by Amber, but Teddyursa....  
  
The nurse said that Teddyursa came through the doors, barely knowing where it was.  
  
He pushed away those thoughts. Teddyursa was alive.  
  
That was the most important thing of all.  
  
..............................  
  
They reached Dehandra at sunset, and exhausted they stumbled in on the restaurant next to the PokéCenter.  
  
"Give us food!" Rin mumbled like a sleepwalking zombie.  
  
Teddyursa rode Vixen over to an empty table with seats for four, and the three humans and the robot sat down as the waiter arrived.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked politely.  
  
"Four hamburgers." Rin said.  
  
"Four...hamburgers.... Okay." The waiter turned around with a smooth gesture, and went towards the kitchen when Jason grabbed him.  
  
"Hey! What about us three?"  
  
.........................................  
  
They all ate under silence... well, except for Rin, she was chewing like a monster, taking bigger bites every time.  
  
"You hungry, Rin?" Jason asked and smiled.  
  
Since there was no other guests in the restaurant, the four had released their Pokémon, and they were all eating from the many tins of Pokémon food that they had ordered.  
  
"Are you taking the gym challenges?" Carrie asked Rin and Amber.  
  
Amber shook her head, and Rin did too.  
  
"Nah... I have four badges from Hoenn, I didn't come here for the gym challenges." Rin said between the chewing. "I came to explore the grand nature, and maybe catch some new Pokémon, so that I can continue to win the badges over at Hoenn."  
  
Amber didn't say anything. She was so quiet when they were all together.  
  
Jason could barely talk to her now, she just sat there and moved around in her rice with her fork.  
  
"What's our next gym, Carrie?" Jason asked as he finished his pizza. '  
  
"Well, it lies about three kilometers from here. The gym leaders are.... Derek and... Michael. Their specialty is electric Pokémon."  
  
"What a shocker!" Jason said, trying to joke, but the only one who was laughing was Rin.  
  
She smiled as she gave the last piece of her hamburger to her Absol Yin- Yang.  
  
"I'm full."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Let's go find somewhere to stay the night, OK?"  
  
They recalled their Pokémon, and headed towards the PokéCenter, where they hoped to stay the night.  
  
.....................  
  
"I'll stay with you Carrie." Rin said, and the two went into their room.  
  
Jason opened his door, and let Amber in first.  
  
It was a double bed, and Jason sank down on it with Teddyursa in his arms.  
  
He soon fell asleep, without even removing his jacket and shoes.  
  
And then his nightmares came.  
  
.............................................  
  
Amber couldn't sleep.  
  
As soon as she closed her eyes, the nightmares came.  
  
The horrible memories that she had buried deep inside her pushed through as soon as she laid down to sleep.  
  
Every night.  
  
She cursed the scientists...  
  
She hoped that no one else had gone through what she had on the laboratories.  
  
But somehow, she felt connected to Jason.  
  
Like an invisible bond, linking their souls.  
  
It was something special with him too. .  
  
They had something in common, she knew it.  
  
But what?  
  
She pushed away the thoughts, and she closed her eyes.  
  
The visions came as usual, but she had learned to live with it, and she soon fell asleep.  
  
............  
  
There he was.  
  
That man. Reaching out his arms, grabbing him, choking him, making him suffocate.  
  
That nightmare returned as soon as Jason fell asleep.  
  
And it kept haunting him.  
  
He woke up abrubtly by a cold breeze that swept through the open window.  
  
Teddyursa was sleeping right next to him.  
  
Suddenly, he thought he saw something, sweeping past the window.  
  
He got up, and looked out. The streets were empty.  
  
He went to bed again.  
  
And the nightmare returned as soon as he fell asleep.  
  
....................................  
  
It was early in the morning when they set off against the gym.  
  
The gym was an small factory that had been abandoned, and it was placed in the middle of a large field.  
  
Cautiously, Carrie knocked on the door, and the moment afterwards, a blond young man opened it.  
  
"Oh, new challengers.... This early... Come on in."  
  
It was amazing how nice it looked inside, totally renovated. Harmless electricity danced in the corridors, providing a excellent light.  
  
They soon reached the main room, where a gigantic battle field had been made.  
  
On each side, there was a huge pillar that the trainer would be standing on, and it even had a electronic scoreboard on the wall.  
  
"This is nice..." Rin mumbled, as a black-haired man entered the hall.  
  
"You're here for a challenge?" he asked and smiled. "My name is Michael... If you pass the challenge, you'll get the chance to meet me and Derek in a double match on this battle field."  
  
"Who of you is going to take the challenge?" Derek asked.  
  
"I am." Jason said.  
  
"Me too." Carrie said.  
  
"Okay, you two come with us." Michael said. "And you girls stay here, OK?"  
  
Amber and Rin nodded.  
  
They left the factory, and began their walk.  
  
"Wonder what awaits us now?" Jason said and smiled. "I guess it couldn't be worse than the ride down the river."  
  
"Don't bet on it, Jason."  
  
....................................  
  
Jason noticed how the sky turned darker and darker the further they came.  
  
It was strange, since the sky was blue and the sun shone on this side.  
  
Teddyursa sat on his shoulder as usual, and Jason felt excited.  
  
Finally, everything was back to normal again.  
  
He threw a quick glance on Carrie who was walking a few meters in front of him.  
  
He would do anything to make sure that they was never apart again.  
  
The field was replaced by a rocky area with little to no grass, and big amounts of dust whirled around them when they walked.  
  
Eventually, they reached a deep valley, and they halted. The sky was pitch- black, and they could hear thundering on distance.  
  
"Here's your challenge." Michael said with a hand-gesture, showing them the valley.  
  
"Your goal is to get to a deserted power plant in the end of the valley, and bring back a Thunder Badge from there. You'll win that Thunder Badge if you defeat us in a double match. But first, you have to pass the challenge."  
  
"Doesn't sound to hard." Jason said, feeling a big weight fall of his chest.  
  
"It is." Derek insured. "The valley is populated by hundreds of electric Pokémon. That's why the sky is so black, and that's why you can hear the thunder, which is in fact coming from the Pokémon. I warn you, they are all very aggressive, and they will attack you if you come close."  
  
"They are everywhere." Michael said and smiled. "No matter how you do, you can't avoid them. And I wouldn't recommend any flying-pokémon."  
  
"How about it?" Derek said. Jason could see that the two was enjoying to scare them. "Are you going to do it or what?"  
  
"We'll do it." Carrie said.  
  
Jason threw a quick look on her.  
  
Something did hit her head during the earthquake....  
  
................................................  
  
Another worthless episode, and I apologize. Hopefully, the next one will be better....  
  
Stay tuned for episode 31! 


	31. Episode 31: Dark Clouds

Authors Note:  
  
In episode 18, I promised that it wouldn't be 18 episodes until next gym... I kept my promises, even though it became 12....  
  
Anyway, thanks alot to everyone....  
  
And I know it's named Season One, but it's NOT sure that I make a season two... Depends on you........  
  
............................  
  
"Good luck then" Derek said. "There is no time limit, but I rather see you back before dawn... If you don't come back by then, we'll come and get you, OK?"  
  
Jason slowly nodded, sensing his nervousity rising inside him.  
  
The dark skies worried him.  
  
Teddyursa was hiding behind his leg, and Jason could feel how the small paws were shaking.  
  
"Nervous, Teddyursa?" Jason asked and smiled weakly. "So am I."  
  
Carrie remained silent.  
  
"Are you ready then?" Michael asked.  
  
Carrie and Jason slowly nodded.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go!"  
  
Jason took a deep breath and put Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
"Here we go." he said with a sigh, and then he started his trip down the valley.  
  
................  
  
As they were running down the narrow path, seeing dark clouds rise in front of them, Jason came and think about his dreams.  
  
Were they a sign?  
  
He could hear the distant thunder, and he could feel Teddyursa's soft fur on the right side of his face.  
  
Like a dim picture created by something he couldnt control, the dreams repeated in front of his eyes, making him unable to focus on anything else.  
  
Why did they keep haunting him?  
  
..................................................  
  
"Didnt we get a map or something?" Carrie asked after ten minutes. Still no sign of electric Pokémon, even though the sound from the thunder was deafening.  
  
"Just follow the road." Jason replied shortly.  
  
"I wonder were all the Pokémon are..." Carrie said quietly. "If they don't show up soon, we'll pass this challenge with ease."  
  
Suddenly, Teddyursa sniffed in the air, and jumped down from Jason's shoulder.  
  
Carefully, the little bear examined the road, still sniffing in the air with its sensitive nose.  
  
"Something wrong, Teddyursa?" Carrie asked.  
  
The little bear didn't answer in any way. It just climbed back on Jason's shoulder without making a sound.  
  
"He's sensing something, Carrie. We should be careful."  
  
The road made its way down the valley like a long snake, turning left, right, up, down, all the time changing directions, making it exhausting to just walk.  
  
Besides, the air felt thick due to all the electricity, and it felt like breathing through a handkerchief.  
  
The clouds were pitch-black, and yellow lightnings cut through the sky like sharp knifes.  
  
But they didn't come from the clouds.  
  
Jason felt uneasy, and he walked like on spikes. Always on his toes.  
  
His short time on the road had strengthen him, and he laughed when he thought about what they had gone through.  
  
What a story to tell mom and dad.  
  
And Ricky....  
  
He wondered what happened to his little brother. They were abrubtly separated when the SS.Pearl sank, and he hadn't heard from him since.  
  
Maybe he headed back home?  
  
Maybe he began Pokémon School again?  
  
Jason shook the thoughts out of his head.  
  
Still no sign of the creators of the massive amounts of electricity.  
  
................................  
  
The road never seemed to end.  
  
Minutes passed, slower and slower.  
  
No electric Pokémon.  
  
"They're hiding from us" Jason said to himself.  
  
He could see how Carrie nodded a few meters in front of him.  
  
They continued under silence. Down the endless valley, down the endless road.  
  
"Where is that power plant?" Carrie asked no one particular when they reached a small hill.  
  
Suddenly, Jason spotted a tall, grey building pointing out over a couple of trees.  
  
The distance was maybe a kilometer or two.  
  
"I see it!" Jason exclaimed and pointed towards the deserted power plant.  
  
Without thinking of their safety, they dashed down the hill.  
  
...................................  
  
As they were running, Jason thought to himself.  
  
Where is the electric Pokémon?  
  
Derek and Michael said that they would be everywhere.  
  
The power plant grew in size the further they got, and after about five minutes they reached it, exhausted.  
  
"Here it is." Carrie said, and examined the large gates. Carefully, she pushed them open, and they went in.  
  
Teddyursa was afraid of the dark, and it clenched its bandaged paws around Jason's shoulder.  
  
It was pitch dark, and they couldn't even see their own hands.  
  
"Where are you, Jason?" Carrie asked from the left.  
  
"I'm right here" Jason said quietly. "Should I use Growlithe?"  
  
"No. I'll use a flashlight."  
  
The sound of a backpack opening was heard, and then a push on a button, and voila.  
  
The flashlight spread its light over the corridors, revealing nothing but greytoned walls.  
  
"Where are the Pokémon?" Jason whispered to Carrie.  
  
She didn't answer. They continued down the dark corridor, having nothing to guide them except the weak light from the flashlight.  
  
Teddyursa breathed fast and its grip around Jason hardened.  
  
"Want to go inside the Pokéball?"  
  
Teddyursa shook its head.  
  
The power plant was a maze. Corridors to the left, to the right, they never ended.  
  
It felt like they were walking in circles, since all the corridors looked alike.  
  
Eventually, they reached two black doors, and Jason carefully pushed them open.  
  
There was a podium inside, and on a small, red pillow, lay what appeared to be the Thunder Badge.  
  
Jason grabbed it, and examined it. It had the shape of a circle, and a golden lightning cut through it.  
  
"Nice." Carrie said quietly. "Let's get out of here, OK?"  
  
They worked their way out of the pitch-black power plant.  
  
Thank god for Carrie's flashlight.  
  
Slowly, Jason pushed up the main doors, and relieved they exited the old facility.  
  
Suddenly, Carrie let out a shout, making Jason jump high up in the air.  
  
He gasped, as Carrie slowly walked backwards against him.  
  
"They're... They are...." She exclaimed. She was shaking like a leaf.  
  
Jason took a deep breath as he closed his hand around a Pokéball.  
  
The electric Pokémon had made their appearance.  
  
One hundred Magnetons was blocking their escape....  
  
..............................  
  
Cliffhanger! tada! Stay tuned for episode 32! 


	32. Episode 32: A Wall Of Steel

Authors Note: Well, here we have episode 32............. Enjoy it! And also, I'm sort of making a poll.... Please vote for your favourite episode (In a review....) and I will put the results in the final episode.... I'm curious to see which episode you liked the best... Anyway, scroll down and read... And don't forget the blue button... hehe And once again, I AM FROM SWEDEN, that's why you see all these grammar mistakes here and there.... AND DON't Forget to check out me and Hyperwills message board on this address:   
  
Please check it out, you can talk about Pokémon, Sailor Moon etc. Please register and become a part of the forum. On the board, I'm called Demon Wolf, just that you know.... Everyone, check it out, will ya? For me?.  
  
Anyway, better get on to the story before you leave me....  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
Rin nervously walked back and forth on the battle arena.  
  
"They should be back by now..." She mumbled, but Amber didn't answer.  
  
She sat on her knees, and she was stroking Vixen's golden fur, as she whispered something in the Ninetales' ear.  
  
Rin suddenly stopped, and froze like a statue.  
  
Partially uncovered by the red cap, which Amber never removed, even when she was going to sleep, Rin spotted two furry ears, pointing out of Amber's shoulder length, ginger hair  
  
Rin Asuhara held a hand over her mouth.  
  
She must tell Jason and Carrie.  
  
She quickly turned away, and started to walk against the opposite half of the battle field.  
  
And she took Vixen with her.  
  
..................................  
  
"RUN!" Jason screamed as high as his lungs allowed. In the blink of an eye, Jason picked up Teddyursa, and then he threw himself forward to break through the mass of steel.  
  
But he wouldn't be able to get through that easy.  
  
The Magnetons screamed in unison, a high-picthed, deafening screech that cut through his ears like razor-sharp knifes and he was knocked backwards by a thunderbolt.  
  
Carrie jumped aside as Jason hit the ground. He got himself on his feets as Teddyursa climbed down in the backpack.  
  
"Didn't work out so well." Carrie said between her teeths. "They won't let us through."  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have taken these challenges..." Jason mumbled. "Every one of them is a threat to your life."  
  
The Magnetons held their position. Gathered in a large mass of metal, they floated over the ground, side to side.  
  
Sparks were flying, but they didn't attack.  
  
"We are in an interresting position" Carrie said and smiled nervously. "You think they'll understand if I'll tell them that I will get a breakdown if they do anything?"  
  
"We're not in a position where we can negotiate." Jason replied shortly. "We'll have to fight our way out of here."  
  
"Yeah, right. Some of our weak Pokémon versus a hundred angry Magnetons?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We won't win. And they will launch more electricity against us than is required to run a city. We'll get fried."  
  
"Carrie, choose two of your Pokémon."  
  
"What? I won't..."  
  
Their conversation didn't get any further than that. A jolt of electricity flew over Jasons head, and he threw himself to the ground taking Carrie with him.  
  
"Hold on, Teddyursa!" he screamed to his Pokémon that was hiding in the backpack, and then he grabbed two Pokéballs.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Carrie screamed in panic as the Magnetons prepared for a combined attack.  
  
"Just run, Carrie. Just run."  
  
With a roar, Jason jumped to his feets. Electricity gathered around the Magnetons. They were preparing to launch their devastating strike.  
  
"I'll fight them off. You'll run. Here, take the badge!" Jason tossed the badge.  
  
"Jason! Are you completely out of your mind?!"  
  
"JUST RUN!"  
  
"Mudkip! Growlithe! I choose you!"  
  
Jason threw his Pokéballs, and his Pokémon materialized from the white light. At the same time, Carrie started to run against the cloud of metal that floated in front of her.  
  
They were all charging their energy, but yet she continued to run, straight against them, making no intentions to turn or to jump aside.  
  
Jason took a deep breath. He was about to perform the "Smoking Water" move, a move done by a fire Pokémon and a water-pokémon together to gain advantage over the opponent.  
  
Jason had read about it alot, especially in school, and he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
Carrie closed in on the enormous horde of Magnetons. Thirty metres. Twenty metres.  
  
Jason took another deep breath to fill his lungs with so much air that they could store.  
  
"Growlithe! Release a smokescreen!" he screamed with his full power, and Growlithe released a grey fog of smoke that blocked the Magnetons line of sight.  
  
Carrie totally lost her local sense, not knowing were to go. She continued to run forward. What was Jason doing?  
  
"Mudkip! Bubbles!"  
  
Small, white bubbles was released from the little water-pokémons mouth, and Jason could hear the small sound when they popped against the steel bodies of the Magnetons.  
  
Now, the diversion was executed. Time for the coup de grace.  
  
"Mudkip! Water gun! Growlithe, ember to the left!"  
  
Carrie threw her self to the ground instinctivly when the first flames passed over her head, and then, chaos broke loose.  
  
Water beams hit the Magnetons, who released their combined energy to knock out the practically invisible attackers.  
  
But they didn't see a thing in all the smoke, and they released their energy in the wrong direction, towards the fire that Growlithe had launched as a diversion.  
  
And when Mudkips attacks drowned the Magnetons in water, it all ended with them electrifying themselves with a devastating effect.  
  
"RUN!" Jason shouted, hoping that also Mudkip and Growlithe would hear his order, since it was to smoky for him to recall them.  
  
Carrie got on her feets not knowing what happened at all. She just ran, faster than she ever had run before.  
  
She could hear loud screechs from the Magnetons, and the sound seemed to come from every direction.  
  
Were they surrounded?  
  
"Keep going!" Jason screamed, as the smoke started to fade away. They would soon be a target for the Magnetons again.  
  
Carrie ran until she couldn't run no more. She fell down in a small ditch, completely exhausted.  
  
The Magnetons had regained their senses, the electricity had barely affect them at all, and now, they released their fury against the two trainers that had disturbed them.  
  
Thunderbolts flew over Jasons head, and he flinged himself forward down in the muddy ditch.  
  
Mudkip and Growlithe came shortly afterwards.  
  
"Are you allright, Teddyursa?" Jason asked, as Teddyursa came out of the backpack, seeming to be as exhausted as Jason. "Sorry for being a little rough."  
  
"We're done." Carrie gasped. "I can't run anymore."  
  
"Just take some deep breaths." Jason said. "We'll have to run again in a minute."  
  
"Can't we just wait for Derek and Michael to pick us up?"  
  
"Then we'll fail. And then we'll have to do this challenge again."  
  
They caught their breath for a few minutes, and the Magnetons seemed to have lost their interrest.  
  
"It's quiet." Jason said, and tried to look over the edge of the ditch. "Can't hear nothing but distant thunder. They are probably going to leave us alone for a while. We should try to sneak away, before they change their minds."  
  
"You're right.... By the way, nice manuever.... I didn't see much of it though, but defeating a hundred metal pieces with only two Pokémons, that's really good...."  
  
"Well, I didn't actually defeat them. I just caught their attention, and let them have some of their own medicine. They didn't get damaged at all by the electricity. Pokémon can't hurt themselves like that. But it sure confused them a bit."  
  
Jason was very proud of his manuever, Carrie could notice that by the way he talked about it.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
................  
  
They got back on the road, and there was no sign of the Magnetons.  
  
Thank god.  
  
"How are you, Teddyursa?" Jason asked and gave Teddyursa some chocolate.  
  
The bear nodded, to tell Jason that it was fine. Jason smiled.  
  
"Only six Badges left then..." he said to Carrie, who walked with her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
She smiled, and Jason felt how he melt inside. He was about to say something nice about her, when a high-pitched sound cut through their ears, making them both instinctively throw themselves to the ground.  
  
"The air is thicker..." Jason said, breathing heavily. "And according to that sound.... The Magnetons are here..."  
  
They got on their feets, but they couldn't see their enemy. Only the bushes, the black sky and the small road. No Magnetons.  
  
"They aren't here, Jason." Carrie said and shook her head.  
  
"Oh yes they are." Jason insured. "They are in front of us, over us, and behind us..."  
  
.........................  
  
"They won't make the same mistake as last time." Jason said. "We'll have to fight our way through 'em."  
  
"No! Jason, it's dangerous, both for us and our Pokémon. Let's call for Derek and Michael instead."  
  
"No! Then we have to do this challenge again!" Jason repeated and gave Carrie a stubborn glare. "Use all Pokémon you've got."  
  
Without any other options, they grabbed their Pokéballs, and prepared for their desperate escape-attempt.  
  
The Magnetons were furious, and electricity sparked everywhere.  
  
"I'll buy you an ice-cream if we get out of this" Carrie said.  
  
Jason gave her a sloping smile.  
  
"Growlithe, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, Butterfree! GO!" His shouted and threw his Pokéballs against the wall of metal that surrounded them. He held back Teddyursa who tried to jump down to help his friends.  
  
"Nidoran! Treecko! Clefairy! Cubone! Do your best!" Carrie yelled and released her two Pokémon, making the odds a hundred to eight.  
  
And then hell broke loose.  
  
"We'll have to divide the Magnetons!" Jason yelled, as the deafening thunder filled his ears.  
  
This battle would be over in a minute.  
  
"Nidoran! Horn attack! Treecko, body slam!" Carries screamed, and watched her two Pokémons attack the overmighty Magnetons.  
  
Thunderbolts flew everywhere, but the thunderbolts never seemed to hit their targets.  
  
"Butterfree! Psybeam! Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Jason shouted, but his Pokémons barely heard him because of the deafening noise.  
  
Huge amounts of the electricity hit Jason and Carrie's desperately fighting Pokémon, but they kept fighting with glowing determination.  
  
But for every Magneton that was knocked down in this inferno of thunder, a new seemed to replace it.  
  
"Jason!" Carrie shouted, holding the wounded Clefairy in her arms. She ducked to a thunderbolt. "This is never going to work!!!!!"  
  
Jason clenched his fists and recalled his training-lessons at Pokémon school.  
  
He smiled at the thought of professor Edwards, their famous teacher, with his big glasses.  
  
Co-operation. The word seemed to be created out of the lightnings.  
  
"Co-operation is the key to victory" professor Edwards always said, in the beggining, in the middle, and in the end of their lesson.  
  
Co-operation. That was their key to victory.  
  
He recalled his move-training, and the knowledge of teamattacks.  
  
Suddenly, he got swept back to reality by a thunderbolt flying past his head.  
  
Team work.  
  
"Time for a "Razor Storm" move" Jason whispered to himself.  
  
He could barely hear his own voice, but he began to shout out his order.  
  
The move was meant to be executed by a flying/bug Pokémon, and a grass- Pokémon who knew the move razor leaf.  
  
"Tell your Pokémon to take cover!" Jason shouted to Carrie, who nodded shortly.  
  
"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf! Butterfree, whirlwind!" he yelled and threw himself to the ground.  
  
Bulbasaur released hundreds of razor leafs from the bulb on it's back, as Butterfree created a whirlwind with the size of a small tornado.  
  
The razor leafs was sucked in the whirlwind, creating a storm of sharp leaves that was sent towards the Magnetons.  
  
The tornado swept away the Magnetons, and the razor leafs, who moved with incredible speed inside it, made huge amounts of damage to the Magnetons that managed to withstand the amazing power.  
  
A large hole was created in the wall of metal, and Jason saw his chance.  
  
"Carrie!" he screamed. "There's our chance!"  
  
He picked up Teddyursa in his arms, ordered his Pokémons to follow him, and then he dashed towards the opening.  
  
He ran into something hard, and bounced back several meters.  
  
New Magnetons had replaced the fainted ones, and Jason hit the ground with full power, hurting his back and Teddyursa was thrown off his shoulder.  
  
He slowly got on his feets. The wall of metal was even bigger than before, and it closed around him and Carrie without mercy.  
  
Electricity sparked, and the Magnetons eyes began to glow.  
  
"They're charging for a electric blow..." Jason said, breathing like a rhino, hard and heavy. "We're done, Carrie."  
  
Carrie didn't say a word.  
  
Teddyursa climbed down in Jason's backpack, trying to hide from the deafening sound.  
  
"I'll protect you, Teddyursa. Don't worry."  
  
Lightnings striked the Magnetons from the sky, making them even more charged, and they all glowed like light-bulbs.  
  
Carrie placed herself in front of her Pokémon and closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Jason felt something in his pocket. The Thunder Badge.  
  
It was glowing.  
  
"This is why..." he gasped. "It attracts them... Why haven't we figured it out before..."  
  
Suddenly, the familiar, high-pitched sound cut through their ears, and the Magnetons were glowing with electricty, ready to deal the final blow.  
  
"Carrie! Get ready to run!" Jason said, and clenched his fists.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Get ready to run!!!!" Jason repeated.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
And then the Magnetons released their electric charge.  
  
Jason tossed the Thunder Badge up in the air, and flinged himself forward, as the thunderbolts flew over his head, attracted to the Badge.  
  
The sound when the electricity was released was so high and deafening, that Jason's hearing disappeared for a moment.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Suddenly, all their Pokémon was surrounded by a white light, that blinded the Magnetons who still released all their electric power on the Thunder Badge, that floated in the air due to all magnetic energy.  
  
Jason had to cover his eyes and when he opened them, he was stunned.  
  
His Pokémon, and Carrie's too grew in size and changed their appearence.  
  
They were evolving. All at the same time.  
  
Jason and Carrie watched the scenery with amazements. Thunderbolts flying everywhere, as the white light slowly disappeared.  
  
Their Pokémon had evolved.  
  
All Pokémon except Butterfree and Teddyursa had evolved, and they were standing in front of their trainers, protecting them from the metal that released their fury towards the Thunder Badge.  
  
Jason couldn't believe it.  
  
Mudkip was now a Marshtomp, Bulbasaur a Ivysaur and Growlithe was now an Arcanine.  
  
And Carrie couldn't either.  
  
What was once Nidoran, Treecko, Clefairy and Cubone, was now Nidorino, Sceptile, Clefable and Marowak.  
  
Jason closed his eyes, and opened them again. But they were still there.  
  
It was happening.  
  
"Carrie! Now is our chance!" Jason yelled, as his trance-like condition was interrupted. "All, attack now!"  
  
His newly-evolved Pokémon, and the already fully evolved Butterfree attacked together with Carrie's Pokémon, and they showed no mercy on the Magnetons.  
  
Since all the Magnetons electricity was attracted to the Thunder Badge, they couldn't defend themselves when Marshtomp, Sceptile, Arcanine, Clefable, Ivysaur, Nidorino and Marowak released their best attacks.  
  
Jason couldn't give a single order. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
It didn't took long before the Magnetons fled, emptied on electric power, and totally exhausted.  
  
Jason still couldn't say anything. He just recalled his Pokémon, and watched Carrie do the same.  
  
"That was quite a fight..." he said to Teddyursa, who had climbed back on his shoulder.  
  
The bear nodded, and Jason picked up the Thunder Badge, and felt a tickle in his fingers.  
  
He put it in his pocket. It would soon be his....  
  
"Well, Carrie." he said and smiled. "I guess you owe me an ice-cream."  
  
.....................  
  
Authors Note 2; Did you like it? The longest episode so far, and I'm pretty satified with it... Hope you didn't think that the mass-evolution was a bit over the line... I though it was pretty cool.....  
  
Anyway, please leave a review, and don't forget to check out my and Hyperwills message board:  
  
And I'm called Demon Wolf there.... *smiles*  
  
Stay tuned for episode 33....  
  
And I'll probably make a season two... If you want to... And don't forget to vote for your favourite episode... 


	33. Episode 33: Amber's Secret

Authors Note:  
  
Yes, I'm alive, and I'm sorry for the delay... I want to end this in a nice way, so I've been thinking alot to make sure that these last seven episodes will be good. And this is Jason and Carrie's very last gym battle, there will be no more in the remaining episodes.  
  
My greatest apologies, of course I know that Clefairy and Growlithe need stones to evolve, but I felt it would be kind of strange if they didn't evolve, and the other did. Hope you don't stop reading because of that.... Well, after this one, we have six episodes left to enjoy before this story is over... As it is now, there will be no season two, since the rush of inspiration is kind of over... If you so badly want another season, let me know and I'll think about it.  
  
Anyway, thanks to you all, Dark... Vulpix (something, I can't keep track of your name changes! Shame on you Sarah :)! Paradox, Mickey, Moon Girl, Fyrefly1 and all of you! From now on, I will introduce a small section called Reviewers response, where I'll give my personal answers and thoughts on your reviews--- Anyway, better get going to the chapter, which is a very bad one!  
  
.......................  
  
"Welcome back!" Michael said with a big smile, as Jason and Carrie came through the door and entered the main hall. "We were about to go and pick you up."  
  
"We'll do anything to thrill." Jason said and smiled. "We had some problems with Magnetons."  
  
"But since you're here, you obviously found out about the badge. It's made of a very rare mineral that attracs electricity."  
  
"Yeah, we found out, eventually." Carrie said. "We got saved by our Pokémon. They mass evoluted in the battle."  
  
"Interresting" Derek said, as he took the Thunder Badge from Jason. "Well, if you want this to be yours, you have to fight us first. Come with us to the battle arena."  
  
They followed the two gym leaders to the gigantic battle arena, and Jason felt a sting of nervousity. He could imagine the spectators stands filled with people, and he dreamed away to the Pokémon League finals.  
  
"In one corner, twelve years old, coming all the way from Redtree Village, Jason Darryll! With his trustful Pokémon, he has fought himself all the way to the finals!"  
  
"His opponent will be..."  
  
"Jason?" Carrie asked, and Jasons daydreaming was interrupted. "We're about to start."  
  
Rin sat at the arena side with Vixen by her side, but Jason couldn't see Amber anywhere. He made a gesture against Rin, who shook her head.  
  
She would probably return anyway, and Jason put those thoughts aside.  
  
"Well, what Pokémon should we use?" Carrie asked.  
  
"I'll take Arcanine, but the question is what Pokémon you should use..."  
  
"I should take Marowak, if I'm not completely brain-dead, it's good against electric Pokémon."  
  
"You're right, Carrie. We could probably perform some team attacks too"  
  
"I don't know any, so you'll have to tell me what to do."  
  
"Don't worry." Jason said and smiled. Suddenly, he was struck with Carrie's beauty. He wished that he could capture the moment, and let it last forever.  
  
Never had Carrie looked more beautiful than she did in that particular moment. Her eyes, that had been looking so tired and dull since the earthquake, suddenly was brought to life in a magical way that leaved him speechless.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he barely noticed Teddyursa who pulled his jacket.  
  
All the world just froze, and he thought back on the moment in the ravine. In that moment, nothing else existed in the world, except Carrie. That beautiful girl that had accompanied him since that day in Crystal Town.  
  
Was it fate, or just the hands of luck?  
  
Teddyursa eventually brought him back to reality, and he shook his thoughts out of his head.  
  
"Focus" he whispered to himself as he grabbed Arcanines Pokéball.  
  
"Are you ready?!" Michael shouted from the other side of the battle field.  
  
Carrie nodded, and so did Jason.  
  
Rin clenched her fists at the side of the battlefield. Now where did Amber go?  
  
....................  
  
"Arcanine! Go!"  
  
"Marowak!"  
  
"Electabuzz!"  
  
"Raichu!"  
  
Four Pokémon materialized on the battle field, and before any orders had been given, the fight begun.  
  
Teddyursa pulled Jasons jacket with its bandaged paws. It wanted to fight, but Jason shook his head.  
  
"Marowak! Tackle!" Carrie screamed, and Marowak threw itself against Raichu. But the electric mouse was too quick, and Marowak lost its balance and fell to the ground.  
  
Arcanine was wrestling with Electabuzz, they fought like tigers against each other, and they barely heard the screams from their trainers.  
  
No doubt at all, Electabuzz and Raichu were better trained than Jason and Carrie's Pokémon, who just kept struggling to stay conscious, and on their feets.  
  
"Time for the finishing touch" Michael said and smiled as Arcanine and Marowak got knocked of their feets. "Electabuzz, Raichu! Electric Storm!"  
  
Electric storm... Jason though to himself, trying to remember how it looked like so that Arcanine and Marowak could counter it.  
  
Electabuzz and Raichu placed themself beside each other, and wrapped their tails together as they started to charge electricity.  
  
Huge masses of sparkling energy gathered around the two electric Pokémon, and Arcanine and Marowak just stood and watched.  
  
With a deafening sound enormous bolts of lightning struck down from above. The battle field was shaking, as the electricity was directed against Jason and Carrie's Pokémon.  
  
Arcanine tried desperately to dodge the lightnings with its speed, and Marowak did what it could, but yet, it wasn't enough.  
  
The light from the electricity was so strong that Jason had to cover his eyes. When he opened them, the battle field was a complete mess.  
  
Arcanine laid still on the ground, and Marowak struggled to get on it's feets again.  
  
"What the heck...?" Carrie gasped.  
  
"Arcanine! Get on your feets!" Jason yelled. "Carrie, come on, we haven't lost yet!"  
  
"Interresting." Michael said and smiled. "Most of the challengers tend to give up after the electric storm..."  
  
"Jason!" Carrie said. "We can only defeat them with team attacks of our own!"  
  
"I don't know any team attacks for ground and fire Pokémon, Carrie! I.. um... quit school before we got to that part..."  
  
Carrie gave him a glare, as Electabuzz and Raichu let go of each other, still sparkling with energy.  
  
"If you don't know any, I'll make one up! Order Arcanine to do a flame thrower on Marowaks bone!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it! We'll call it the Flaming Toss!"  
  
What was she doing? Intending to beat two well trained Pokémon with a home- made attack that maybe didn't even work?  
  
"Arcanine, flame thrower!"  
  
"Marowak, bonemerang!"  
  
Marowak's bone flew through the air, as the heatening flames from Arcanine hit it with full power, making it glow with fire. The bone hit Electabuzz who fell backwards, and then it continued towards Raichu.  
  
"Raichu! Dodge it!" Derek screamed.  
  
With the distance of an inch, Raichu managed to avoid being hit by the bone, and the electric mouse turned its attention towards Arcanine and Marowak.  
  
But the bone was like a boomerang. It took a wide turn and with full power, it hit Raichu in the back.  
  
Raichu fell to the ground, and Arcanine threw itself towards the mouse to finish it off. Marowak began to charge against Electabuzz, which were regaining its senses.  
  
"Take 'em out!" Jason shouted, and the moment after, Arcanine sent Raichu flying with a powerful tackle.  
  
A few meters away, Electabuzz was knocked unconscious by Marowak, and the audience (Which was Rin and Vixen) applauded.  
  
"We won!" Carrie said, and gave Jason kiss on his cheek. Jason blushed, but tried to hide it the best he could.  
  
"Indeed you did..." Michael said, recalling his unconscious Pokémon. "Here's your Thunder Badge."  
  
He tossed it over the battle field, and Jason caught it in the air.  
  
"Remember, it attracts electric Pokémon" Derek said. "It's useful if you want to catch some."  
  
Jason nodded, and recalled Arcanine. Carrie let Marowak return into it's Pokéball.  
  
Rin came down and congratulated them, and Teddyursa climbed onto Vixen's back.  
  
"The next gym is far away from here" Michael said. "It's actually in the middle of nowhere... You should get to Tanwen City ((A/N: *blinks towards Sarah* That's your Vulpixs name, right?)) and get more information. You fought well, congratulations."  
  
They shook hands, and Jason put the Thunder Badge in his backpack.  
  
"Rin..." he said and turned towards her. "Where's Amber?"  
  
"I don't know..." Rin said, shrugging her shoulders. "She was here a while ago."  
  
"She's probably outside" Carrie suggested. "Come on, we got to get going so that we can find somewhere to sleep tonight."  
  
They went outside. The sun was sinking in the horizon, and it was quiet.  
  
"Amber?" Jason called. "Amber, are you here?"  
  
He couldn't see her anywhere, and neither could Rin and Carrie.  
  
"Did she go before us to the next town?" Carrie asked. "Maybe she wanted some time alone."  
  
Maybe she did, Rin thought, recalling what she had seen earlier. Amber was hiding something, she knew it  
  
"Let's start walking" Jason said. "She's probably ahead of us."  
  
Suddenly they heard a familiar sound. A helicopter.  
  
It came over the factory, sounding like one large fly. It was black, and a strange logotype was painted on it's side.  
  
"Look... A helicopter." Carrie said.  
  
It landed a few hundred meters away on the field, and two men dressed in black stepped out.  
  
"What are they doing?" Rin said.  
  
Suddenly, Amber came out of the small forest to the right. She didn't notice the two men, who were walking right against her.  
  
"My god..." Rin mumbled. "They're after her!"  
  
"Amber!" Jason yelled. "RUN!"  
  
It was too late. Just as Amber discovered them, they grabbed her arms, and began pulling her back to the helicopter. She screamed desperately, and hig- pitched.  
  
"Amber!"  
  
Jason threw off his backpack and dashed towards them with full speed.  
  
"Let her go!" he yelled, and threw himself forward against the closest man.  
  
He started to punch him, making him lose the grip of Amber, who desperately tried to break loose.  
  
"Jason! Help me!"  
  
Jason tried, but the man was to tall, to strong and to big for him. A punch, hard as a rock, hit Jason in the face, and he flew backwards landing hard in the grass.  
  
"Stay out of this, kid!" the man said, with a voice cold as ice. They pushed Amber in the helicopter.  
  
Jason was bleeding from a small jack his lips, but he got on his feets again as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Where are you taking her?!" he yelled, as the other man placed himself in the pilots seat and ignited the engine.  
  
"Somewhere far away... This girl is dangerous, young boy. She will be executed."  
  
"Executed?!!!!" Jason gasped. "Let her go, or else!!!!"  
  
"Or else what, little kid?! Accept it, or you'll just hurt yourself!"  
  
"I won't let you take her!" Jason screamed, and threw himself against the door at the drivers side, to prevent the helicopter from lifting.  
  
The man in the drivers seat knocked him to the ground with something hard, and Jason felt the world spinning around him.  
  
"Jason! Help me! Please help!!!!!" Amber screamed with broken voice. She was crying, and she used all her strength to break free from the man.  
  
But he was too strong.  
  
Slowly, the helicopter lifted. The man who was holding Amber laughed.  
  
"I said: Let her go!!!!" Jason yelled and tossed a Pokéball. "Ivysaur, grab the helicopter with your vines!!!"  
  
Ivysaur released its vines, which wrapped around the helicopter like long snakes. The helicopter struggled to break free, but Ivysaur didn't let go. The helicopter was hanging ten meters above ground, unable to get any higher because of the vines, who chained it like a dog to a pole.  
  
"Grasp! Take her up!" the man who was holding Amber screamed.  
  
"I can't, Reno! The Ivysaur is holding us down!" Grasp exclaimed  
  
"Goddamit!" Reno said as he drew a gun. "You're gonna wish that you never was born, young boy!"  
  
He aimed the gun against Jason, and was just about to fire, when Amber let out a highpitched scream.  
  
A white light surrounded her, and her body shape was completely changed into a Pokémons.  
  
"What the...!!!!????" Rin exclaimed, as a Vulpix now had taken Amber's place.  
  
The Vulpix buried its teeths in Renos hand, and he let out a scream firing a few shots with no accuracy before he lost his grip around the Vulpix. The Vulpix jumped from the helicopter, towards the ground.  
  
"Catch her!" Carrie screamed, and Rin threw herself forward and managed to grab the Vulpix in the air.  
  
At the same time, Ivysaur lost it's grip around the helicopter, and it fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
The helicopter landed again, and Reno stepped out.  
  
"So indeed she is a hybrid." Reno said and smiled grimly. He was bleeding from the hand which held the gun. "Give her to me, now! Or I'll shoot you all!"  
  
Rin, who was still holding the Vulpix, suddenly felt how its shape changed again.  
  
She let go of it with a scream. Amber was back in its place.  
  
"I'll go." she said, slowly. "Jason...Rin...Carrie.. Bye..."  
  
"No..." Jason said, weakly. "Let her go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Reno said, and grabbed Amber when she walked to him. With a quick move, he injected something in her neck.  
  
"Jason..." Amber said, as her head started to feel heavy. "They will come for you too..."  
  
"What?! Amber!!"  
  
Amber fell into the arms of Reno, unconscious. Reno pulled her into the helicopter and laughed again.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid now, kids!" he said. "I warn you."  
  
The helicopter slowly lifted into the air, and the three just stood and watched it, as the big, black body of it flew away over the treetops.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Rin asked. "They said that they were going to execute her!!"  
  
Jason let out a sigh and placed Teddyursa on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do a thing, Rin. We just have to accept it."  
  
"It's not like you to just accept something!" Rin said. "Didn't you tell me that, Carrie?"  
  
"Jason..." Carrie said, as she sank to her knees. Her hands were covered in blood. "I..."  
  
She fell to the ground, and the grass underneath her was colored red by her crimson blood.  
  
"My god!" Rin exclaimed. "Jason... She's been shot!"  
  
............................  
  
Authors Note II: TADA! Carrie is shot, Amber is kidnapped and she's going to get executed. Will Rin and Jason be able to take Carrie to a hospital in time? And how are they going to save Amber? Don't miss the next episode.... And don't be sure on anything... It's soon over, and I can kill anyone, don't forget that... (It depends on my mood...) I can promise some real action and adventure in the last six episodes... 


	34. Episode 34: Who Am I ?

Authors Note:  
  
I AM SORRY! I am so sorry for the latest episode, which indeed was the worst so far... I was looking for a nice way to end the episode, and it ended with three pages meaningless sh*t and Carrie got shot, and Amber kidnapped... Gee, how am I going to solve this out? That's the problem with being a writer who improvises... Anyway, I WANT YOU TO BE BRUTALLY HONEST when you review, please? This is probably my favourite episode so far, even though it hasn't any action at all! This is probably the first chapter without a battle or an unexpected event that turns everything upside down...  
  
I love you all, thanks for reading!  
  
Reviewers response:  
  
Dark Flame Vulpix: I don't like to make people sad, but it's a good way to write stories... If it's okay, I make up some things about Amber's background? If it's not, tell me, and I'll change it... And YOU BETTER update on The TI, or I'll go berserk! -insert evil laughter- And you are the one who have reviewed my story the most, so special thanks to you!  
  
Hyperwill: Thanks for the review, Will... Glad that I could make you happy... Hmm, now where did I get Reno from (cough cough ff7 cough cough)  
  
..........................................  
  
She felt as she was flying, a soft, pleasant feeling that she enjoyed.  
  
Where was she?  
  
A vague picture of a boy formed in her head. His oceanblue eyes, his blonde hair and his beautiful face made her feel warm inside.  
  
Who was he?  
  
Her mind was like a faded line. She couldn't think, as soon as she tried, it hurted.  
  
The only thing she could remember, was a high sound... A gunshot... Yes, a gunshot...  
  
Did it hit her?  
  
She didn't feel any pain, and her whole body was senseless and weak.  
  
She felt like a puppet-doll with cut-off threads.  
  
"Carrie." Someone said. "Carrie, how are you?  
  
Who was that?  
  
The voice sounded familiar...  
  
"Carrie, it's me Jason. How are you feeling?" The voice said again.  
  
"It's hopeless" Another, female voice stated. "They have given her drugs to take away the pain. She probably doesn't even hear us."  
  
I hear you! She thought, but she was too weak to even say it. She tried to lift her arm, but it didn't respond to her command.  
  
"Is she....Going to die, doctor?" The boy, who's name apparently was Jason, asked.  
  
"No, she's passed the worst. She will survive." A dark, male basetone said. "It's a miracle she survived. One shot in the head, another straight through the stomach. We have no idea in what condition she will be when she wakes up. I'm not even sure if she remembers anything."  
  
"Carrie, listen to me" The boy, Jason, said gently. "Rin and I will stay here until you're better. Don't worry, Carrie, your Pokémon are safe, and we are here for you... It's going to be allright Carrie, just hang in there."  
  
Carrie? The girl thought to herself, listening to the soft words.  
  
Who was Carrie?  
  
.......................................  
  
Amber slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Her head felt like it was going to blow into pieces any second.  
  
Where was she?  
  
She looked around, but her eyes wasn't adjusted to the weak light that danced with the shadows in her prison.  
  
She blinked a few times to make the dizzyness go away.  
  
She was inside a glass capsule or container of some kind. Several needles was pierced into her body, and long hoses was connected with them.  
  
They were draining something from her, making her feel weak and powerless.  
  
What happened?  
  
She had taken a walk in the forest, waiting for Jason and Carrie to come back and... those men arrived...  
  
So they finally got me... She thought to herself. It was only a matter of time before they would.  
  
Her eyes slowly adjusted to the weak light, and she could see her surroundings. Through the glass of the small capsule, she could see numerous other capsules, all containing different Pokémon.  
  
They seemed to be sleeping. Where was her own Pokémon?  
  
She tried to morph herself. No use. She was far too weak to change into a Vulpix.  
  
"Good morning, my precious." Someone suddenly said, and a professor dressed in a long white coat entered the large room, which seemed to be a laboratory of some kind. "How are we feeling today?"  
  
Amber opened her mouth to speak, but she was too weak to get any words out of her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry for the needles and the hoses, but it's just a precaution. Don't want you to escape as you did last time, my precious hybrid." The professor said, and placed himself in front of her capsule, touching the glass lightly with his skeleton-like, white skinned hand.  
  
"Please...remove...the hoses." Amber said, weakly, forcing out every word. "They are... making me weak."  
  
"Well, that's point... what was it... Amber, yes, Amber it was." The professor smiled, and his eyes were sparkling with madness, insane evil pouring from the very depths of his soul. "Now, we have you all. You're the very last one, remaining."  
  
"Why are you...hunting me? What have I done wrong?"  
  
"You're biggest fault is that you exist!" the professor exclaimed. "We don't want our failed experiments to live amongst other people! We have succesfully hunted them all down, except you and soon, when you no longer exist, no one will be left alive to tell the rest of the world about our experiments by combining humans and Pokémon into one race."  
  
"Is that everything I am to you?" Amber asked. "A failed experiment."  
  
"Yes, you are." The professor said. "You are a failed experiment. Nothing else."  
  
--------------------  
  
"We've called officer Jenny" The doctor said. "She will be here in ten minutes to ask you questions about what happened."  
  
"Ok... Thanks." Jason said, holding Teddyursa in his arms. He let out a sigh and collapsed on one of the couches in the empty waiting room.  
  
Rin sang quietly to herself, gently stroking Vixen's golden fur. The beautiful Ninetails laid beside her in the couch, and it was sleeping.  
  
"Wild swan... Follow the river...Don't fly to dangerous skies...." Rin sang, with low, but yet a beautiful, gentle voice. "On the wings of heaven... We travel into the night..."  
  
"What a beautiful song, Rin." Jason said, staring into the wall. Teddyursa pulled his jacket with its paws, the bandage had been removed by nurse Joy at the small Pokécenter that laid inside the giant hospital.  
  
"You want honey?" Jason asked. "I'm not sure if we have any left. I'll go buy you some tomorrow."  
  
Teddyursa sank down in his lap again. Jason grabbed his Pokéballs, and released his other Pokémon.  
  
"You can sleep outside your Pokéballs tonight" he said, sounding like he where somewhere else. "There doesn't seem to be anyone else here tonight"  
  
Ivysaur, Arcanine, Butterfree and Marshtomp laid down on the floor and at Jasons feets. They all looked tired after the rough day, and seemed happy to get a rest.  
  
Rin let out her three other Pokémon, Yin-Yang the Absol, Pyro the Blaziken and Kayna the Mightyena, still singing her song.  
  
They materialized on the floor, and the white light lit up the corridor. Yin-Yang laid down on the other couch together with Pyro. Kayna laid down under the table, falling asleep almost immidiately.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Jason mumbled. "How are we going to continue now, when Amber is gone... And Carrie is shot?"  
  
"Hey, Jason, light up a bit. Carrie will survive, you heard the doctor." Rin said, trying to smile. "And we'll find Amber, as soon as Carrie is recovered, we'll go and look for her."  
  
"What if Amber's dead by then? You saw what she could do, that's probably why Reno and Grasp were after her. She could be dead already."  
  
"No, I don't think so. Look, both you, Carrie, myself and Amber are survivors. Amber can take care of herself, I'm absolutely sure on that. And the police will find the kidnappers, as soon as officer Jenny can spread the signalement."  
  
"It will be hard." Jason stated. "They were working for some kind of organization, two ordinary kidnappers doesn't come in a black helicopter. They probably have their headquarters underground."  
  
"It may sound cruel, but first priority is to make sure that Carrie gets better." Rin said. "I saw Ambers ears at the arena before. She had Vulpix ears. Probably, she's a hybrid of some kind. You saw how she morphed before. She's probably already thinking of a way to escape. And Jason, there's nothing we can do to help her. The police will take care of it."  
  
Jason didn't answer. Teddyursa had fell asleep in his arms, and he felt his eyelids becoming heavy.  
  
As soon as he closed his eyes, the nightmare came again. Pictures from his funeral, the weak visions of capsules of some sort containing Pokémon inside a dark laboratory and vague illusions of terrible events played before his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a gap opened in front of him, a giant mouth full with sharp teeths waiting to take a bite of him.  
  
Out of the mouth, a head shaped, an old, wrinkled face with tired, grey eyes. It was an old man, smiling gently against him.  
  
"There's nowhere to run, Jason. We will come for you too."  
  
Jason screamed, and woke up abrubtly. Rin was sleeping, and so was all the Pokémon.  
  
The words echoed in his head, and he was sweating. He laid back, but couldn't fall asleep again. The old man once again showed before his eyes, smiling with evil.  
  
"We will come for you too, Jason."  
  
................................  
  
Amber opened her eyes. The professor must have injected something through the hoses making her fall asleep.  
  
She looked around. There was several capsules like her own, but they were all empty. She tried to move her hands, but even if she could, she was too weak to even lift them.  
  
Her Pokémon was gone. The Pokéballs that used to be clipsed onto her belt was removed.  
  
She was all alone. Tears fell down her cheeks, but yet she realized that she had been alone for all her life.  
  
She had never been loved. The experiments that had been done on her when he was a little child had made their tracks in her very mind.  
  
They had not only given her the ability to transform into a Vulpix any time she liked, they had also removed a piece of her true self.  
  
She didn't remembered why she was taken to the laboratory those years ago, why they did those horrible things to her. There was a lot of things that she didn't remember.  
  
Her memories began the day she escaped, she practically had no memories of her time before that.  
  
She like a piece of her very soul was missing, leaving a large hole inside her.  
  
At the beginning, she liked to transform whenever she liked, enjoying the feeling to be a Vulpix, to feel the freedom.  
  
But soon, the organisation that had made the experiments on her, began hunting her, and she realized that it was dangerous to overuse her power.  
  
She had been on the run since, and now, they finally caught her.  
  
Amber sighed, and in the same time the large steel door at the far end of the room was opened. The professor entered, accompanied by the two men that had kidnapped her earlier.  
  
"Hello, my dear." The professor said and walked over to her capsule, without even lighting any lamps. "How are you? A bit tired maybe... You're injected with a special venom that are poisoning your brain and stunning your cells. You can't morph in this condition, and you are not even strong enough to move your hands. It's my own invention."  
  
"What do you want?" Amber asked, trying not to sound like she was forcing herself. She was. "Can't you just let me go?"  
  
"No, we can't" Reno said. "You're dangerous."  
  
"That's right, precious. You will be kept here for the rest of your life. Which is going to end in a few days."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Amber whispered, feeling her energy being drained.  
  
"We are draining your powers, we are draining out your very conscious out of your body." The professor said, smiling as usual. But his smiles were never happy, they just held pure evil. "You will go crazy, lose control over yourself, and eventually, you will die a long, hard death."  
  
"Why? What have I done wrong?"  
  
"The list of your mistakes is to long to tell" The professor said, with a voice cold as ice. "By the way, my name is Seth. I think you know me since before"  
  
As she saw him in the light from her capsule, Amber felt something strange inside her, like something just coming out of the shadows revealing a memory that had been sealed for a long time.  
  
Suddenly she realized, and she felt how she just wanted to die.  
  
"Why.... Why?" She said, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Professor Seth smiled, and Amber felt how she collapsed inside.  
  
The man that were holding her as a prisoner, the man that slowly was killing her, the man who hated her so deeply was her very own father.  
  
"Father... why?" she asked.  
  
Professor Seth smiled and pushed a button on a small control panel.  
  
And then Amber returned into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
...................................  
  
Authors Note II: Like it? I like this episode, even though it was probably the darkest so far... But, things will go even worse in the remaining episodes.... Stay tuned for episode 35! 


	35. Episode 35: Another Hospital

Authors Note: Hope you liked the last episode, I did... well, here we have episode 35... We're getting real close to the end now, only five left...  
  
Reviewers response:  
  
Vulpix Dark Flame (Yay, I got the name right): Thanks for your review, I appreciate it very much! And I didn't have to threat you, you did update on both TI and PA very quick... Thanks alot, Sarah!  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: Oh, I can assure you that Rin will be battling some before this is over... Yeah, I do write creepy stories sometimes... Update on One Dream's Another's Reality soon! I'm still waiting!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Yay, a new reviewer! I appreciate your reviews alot and I'm soo happy you like the story... And Seth is an ass, how fun would it be if he wasn't? Keep reading!  
  
Hyperwill: Thanks for the review, Will! Oh, your little character will come, but just not yet...  
  
That's all, I think... Thank to everyone else as well, it's you who make this story go on!  
  
Well, guess you want to go on to more adventure? Scroll down!  
  
And, sorry for this chapter being a little short. .........  
  
The girl still couldn't see anything but a white shimmer in front of her eyes. But yet she heard that soft voice speaking to her.  
  
As far as she remembered, she had been hearing it all night, comforting her and speaking to her with soft, gentle words.  
  
But why did he call her Carrie?  
  
......................  
  
Rin walked back and forth in the corridor outside Carrie´s room, where Jason was.  
  
Where did they take Amber?  
  
She couldn't let go of that thought. Vixen followed her trails.  
  
"It's my fault, Vixen." She kept mumbling to herself, clenching her fists.  
  
One single phone call had changed it all. One single phone call had probably cost Amber her life.  
  
Rin was responsible for Amber's kidnapping.  
  
And that thought was tearing her apart.  
  
......................  
  
Carrie's Pokémon was all asleep, laying in the corner of the small room. Jason sat on a chair next to Carrie's high bed and Teddyursa sat on his lap.  
  
Carrie still hadn't been awake since they got here, and the doctor said that it could take even more time.  
  
He knew that she sensed his presence. Sometimes, it almost felt like she was awake, even though she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Hang in there, Carrie. Once you're better, we'll leave this hospital for good. If you want to, we can go home."  
  
Home.  
  
The word echoed in Jason's mind. Home. And Ricky... He missed his little brother... He wondered how he was doing in school.  
  
Maybe he should call him....  
  
"Teddyursa." Jason said to the little bear he held in his arms. "Go to my backpack, and get my PokéGear."  
  
He smiled to himself. What a useless invention. He hadn't used it at all.  
  
Teddyursa came back with it, and placed it in his lap.  
  
"Wonder if it's working?" He said, and opened it. It did, even though the things it had been through.  
  
He hesitated, but eventually dialed the numbers to Ricky's PokéGear.  
  
Why hadn't he thought about it before, that he could call his brother?  
  
He anxiously waited as the phone was connecting.  
  
"I'm so silly." He said and smiled. "Afraid to call my little brother. I'm the one who beats him up..."  
  
"HALLO?!!!" Someone shouted, making Jason have to hold the PokéGear fifty centimeters from his ear.  
  
"RICKY!" He shouted back. "QUIT SCREAMING!"  
  
"Jason?!!" Ricky said at the other end, surprised. "You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I am! But we've been through some rough times over here." Jason threw a quick look on Carrie, who breathed softly. "How's school going?"  
  
"Um..." Ricky said. "I... Haven't gone back to school yet. I kind of... took another way."  
  
"And where does that way go?" Jason asked sharply, feeling like their mother.  
  
"Um... Through Johto."  
  
"Through Johto?!! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Fighting gym leaders. Well, at least me and Torchic and good old Zigzagoon tries to fight the gym leaders. They're really strong, so I'm training hard so that I can beat them all. How's yourself? And how's Carrie doing? Any romance yet?"  
  
Jason felt like punching through the PokéGear, hoping that his fist would hit his brother on the other end of the universe.  
  
"Um... We had an accident. Carrie's been shot."  
  
It felt so hard to spell those words, that Jason almost began to cry. He realized how much he cared about her, he realized how lonely he would be without her.  
  
"SHOT?!!" Ricky yelled. "By what?!"  
  
"Some men came after another friend of mine, and they shot Carrie before escaping. I'm at the hospital now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason. Will she be OK?"  
  
"Yes, the doctors think so. We'll see what happens when she gets better. I might go home again."  
  
"Do what feels best" Ricky said, and Jason smiled to himself. Ricky was the smarter one out of the two, he had been all along. "Where exactly are you?"  
  
"On an island called Hushido. We're taking the gym challenges there together, fighting two and two."  
  
"Cool. Have you gotten any badges yet?"  
  
"Yes, two. How bout you?"  
  
"Um, no. Some guy named Falkner kicked us back to the stone age with his flying Pokémon. I'm training so that I can beat him. How's Teddyursa doing?"  
  
"He's fine. His honey-addiction is bigger than ever. The recent events had made holes in our honey-schedule."  
  
"Haha, really funny. Bro, I gotta go, Torchic is drowning in the water. Tell Carrie I said hi when she gets better."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And by the way. Have you told mom and dad?"  
  
"No. But they've probably found out that we aren't in school anymore. Mom called five times a day, I think she'll find it strange that we don't answer. Anyway, I'm not calling them. At least not yet."  
  
"Not me either. Bye brother, good luck."  
  
"Good luck to you too, Ricky. Take care of yourself, I don't want to go all the way to Johto to save you."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll phone again soon, OK? I'm going up against Falkner in a few days, I'll call and tell you how it went. Now, I really must go, before I have to arrange Torchics funeral. He can't swim."  
  
"Oh, I see. Bye then."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
A click was heard, then only silence. Jason still smiled. Ricky knew how to cheer him up.  
  
Suddenly, Carrie started to shake heavily, making the whole bed tremble. Teddyursa jumped away, terrified, as the monitors next to the bed quit showing any heart frequence.  
  
Jason's heart practically stopped as well. He flew out of the chair and bursted out of the room like a cannon ball.  
  
"RIN!!!!" He screamed down the corridor. "Get a doctor! QUICK!!!!"  
  
Rin caught his eyes for a moment, and then she turned around and dashed towards the reception.  
  
Jason went back to Carrie, tried to shake her awake, tried to make her heart start again in some miracolous way.  
  
He could barely hear the beeping from the pulse monitor beside the bed, all his thoughts were focused on the girl in the bed.  
  
"Carrie" He whispered, as the doctors bursted into the room and pushed him away from her. "Don't die. Do you hear me, Carrie?! Don't die!!!"  
  
Rin clenched her fists as she watched the doctors trying to bring Carrie back to life inside the room.  
  
Second tragedy in two days.  
  
When would this madness end?  
  
............................  
  
Authors Note II: Oooh, cliffhanger... Will Carrie survive this one? And how is Amber going to escape from her prison? Stay tuned for episode 36! So long! 


	36. Episode 36: In The Shadows

Authors Note: THANK YOU ALL! I wouldn't keep going if it wasn't for your kind reviews, thanks again.  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: AAAAAAAH! *jumps away from flames* Don't worry, I'll explain it all in this chapter, Rin's not going evil.... Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Thanks for your review! Yeah, Ricky should probably have hung up a bit earlier, but... Anyway, hope you keep reading! Thanks alot!  
  
Moon Girl: Thanks for your review, but Sakura won't enter in this chapter, maybe not even in this season, cause right now, I have no use for her. She'll return next season though, if I'll make one.  
  
Lord-Pisces: Yeah, Sweden is a good country... Glad you liked it, and I know my english isn't perfect... I try though... Thanks for your review!  
  
Paradox Paradox: FINALLY! I was getting worried that you had gotten tired of this story... Glad you reviewed! Now, I'm just waiting for an update on Trust And Rank.... Keep reading, and I will keep writing!  
  
The Adventures Of Jason: Season One  
  
Episode 36  
  
......................  
  
Jason slowly opened his eyes. Teddyursa was sleeping in his lap, breathing quietly.  
  
Carrie's eyes were closed. She was sleeping.  
  
"Teddyursa." Jason said. His little bear-pokémon slowly lifted its round head, and looked him in the eyes. "When this is over... We'll go home."  
  
Home. The word stayed on his mind.  
  
This journey hadn't developed as he had planned. When he left Altare Town's Pokémon School... Hmm, three months ago...  
  
He counted on his fingers. Three months. That was a long time.  
  
He wanted to see his parents again, he wanted to be home, in his own room, breathe the air of his hometown.  
  
He turned his eyes towards Carrie again. Thank god that she was alive.  
  
When he thought about it, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Jason." Rin said, opening the door and with Vixen following her. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We need to talk, Jason." Rin said, and sat down on a chair. She looked him straight in the eyes. "It's something that I want to tell you."  
  
"What? Is it about Amber?"  
  
Rin nodded, looking very instabile as she moved herself closer to Jason.  
  
"Look, Jason... Promise not to be mad now, OK?"  
  
"Rin.." Jason said and shook his head. "I won't be mad. I have other things to care about than getting mad."  
  
"Believe me, Jason. You won't be so happy after I'm finished talking."  
  
............................  
  
When Amber woke up again, she found herself lying on a operation-table, chained by hands and feets.  
  
Her eyelids were so heavy, that she had to use all her strength just to get her eyes open.  
  
At first, she saw nothing but a strong, white light blinding her.  
  
"Good morning, Amber!" Someone said, and Amber felt a sting in her heart. "How's life?"  
  
"Dad..." Amber said, surprised over her own weakness. She could barely talk anymore.  
  
"Don't waste the words." Seth stated. "You're nothing but a failed experiment. You've never been my daughter. Maybe genetically, but not emotionally."  
  
A failed experiment, she thought to herself. What have I done wrong?  
  
"Just as your mom, by the way. She turned out even worse than you did."  
  
"Mom..." Amber gasped. "Didn't she die...In a car-crash?"  
  
"Car-crash? Amber, please, I thought more of you. You've been avoiding us for seven years, Amber. Seven years, and still don't bright enough to realize the truth! The reason I married your mom, was so that I could get a child to test my research on. There was never any love between us. As soon as she had given birth to you, I used her for different experiments. Eventually, when she was so destroyed by all the drugs and preparates we've given her, she gave up. She stopped living, killed herself using Reno's gun.  
  
"No... You're lying."  
  
"Am I? Amber.... Do I look like someone that don't take things seriously."  
  
"Dad... Why? Don't you have any compassion?" Amber said, feeling her voice growing more silent as she spoke. "I'm your daughter... Your child!"  
  
"All that matters to me, Amber, is that I get my big fat salary at the end of the months, and that I have unlimited resources to my research."  
  
"Research... For what?"  
  
"Amber... Why do you even care?" Seth said. Amber could hear him laughing, but the white light was still blinding her. "You'll die shortly anyway."  
  
"Why?" was the only thing that she could say. She was about to lose her conscious.  
  
"Why? No one must know about this. And the only one who can betray us, is you. Therefore, you must die. And I'll make your death more painful than you've ever imagined."  
  
................................  
  
"Tell me" Jason said, letting Teddyursa jump down to play with Vixen. "What is it?"  
  
"Jason.. Look, I'll understand if you will be mad and..."  
  
"Rin. Tell me, okay?"  
  
"Allright... You know, yesterday, when Amber was kidnapped... It was my fault. My fault that Amber got taken away, my fault that Carrie was shot."  
  
"Your fault? Come on, Rin, we did what we could! No one could've known that they would show up! Things happen, and no matter how sad I am because of Carrie's injury and Amber's kidnapped, I can't blame myself, cause I know that I did what I could. And I know you did too."  
  
"That is the problem, Jason" Rin's voice changed tone. "I didn't do everything in my power to stop them."  
  
"Of course you did! Don't take the fall for this, Rin!"  
  
"I am taking the fall. I'm taking the whole blame. It was I... It was I who directed them there."  
  
"What?" Jason said. "I don't understand."  
  
"You see... My dad once told a story about people that could morph themself into Pokémon, like Amber. He said that they were a danger to society, criminals being able to morph because of a genetic fault. And I believed it."  
  
"What? Tell me this isn't true, Rin..."  
  
"There is this underground organization."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a criminal organisation, making experiments on humans trying to create the perfect hybrid. They call themselves Team Phoenix."  
  
"How do you know all this, Rin?!" Jason said, and Rin could see his face getting more red as they spoke. But yet, he controlled himself, clenching his fists.  
  
"For a very simple reason, Jason. My brother works for them."  
  
.........................  
  
"Your brother is a criminal?! So it was you! You called them, and told them that there was a hybrid here!"  
  
"Yes... I thought she would be dangerous for us..."  
  
"Amber?! Dangerous? She wouldn't hurt a fly even if her life depended on it!" Jason was furios, he got up from the chair and screamed Rin right in the face. "You betrayed us, Rin! You understand that?!"  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, but I..."  
  
"Rin! Don't you understand?! It's all your fault! Carrie wouldn't be shot, and Amber wouldn't be kidnapped! Amber might even be dead right now! And it's your fault! Goddammit Rin, you're 14 years old, you're even older than me, but yet, you take the most foolish decision I've ever heard of!"  
  
Jason grew to a giants size before her eyes, and even though Rin didn't show it, she suddenly felt so much respect for that twelve-year old boy from Redtree Village. He might be twelve, but he acted like he was twenty.  
  
"Jason... You must understand that I..."  
  
"Understand what?! That you want to see Amber captured and killed because she is a Pokémon hybrid?! Did you EVEN think that she was going to hurt us?!"  
  
Teddyursa and Vixen just stood and watched the two friends fighting. Humans was a strange race. They started fighting without no one telling them...  
  
"RIN! If you weren't a girl, I could've punched you in the face right now!" Jason yelled in her face, screaming so loud that she could almost fall backwards due to the power of all the air he blew out in every word.  
  
"Jason... I'm so sorry..." Rin tried desperately to make herself heard, but Jason was furious, probably waking half the hospital.  
  
"Rin! Look, Carrie is shot, and Amber is gone! And whose fault is that? It's not mine, not Carrie's and not Ambers fault! It's your fault! No one elses!"  
  
"Jason... Please, understand that I..."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Rin! I can't handle anymore! I've been through so much since I left home, that I don't know if I can go on anymore... And now this... I can't stand it!"  
  
Suddenly, Jason ran out of words. He collapsed on the armchair and took a deep breath.  
  
Rin stood up, fighting back the tears. What had she done?  
  
"Jason... I did what I thought was best."  
  
Jason didn't answer, the air had left his body, lowering a shimmer of darkness over him. He suddenly looked like an old man, and Rin felt in every piece of her body, that what she did was wrong.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jason... I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Rin... Go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go... I don't want to see you here again. I never want to see you again in my whole life! You sent Amber to her death! And Carrie... Look what you did to her!"  
  
"Please let me explain, Jason..." Rin couldn't keep the tears from coming, she cried, but Jason showed her no mercy.  
  
"No, Rin. Go away, and never come back. Just leave."  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"Are you listening or not? I don't want you anywhere near me again! I thought you were my friend! I though Amber and Carrie was your friends!"  
  
"Jason... I..."  
  
Rins arms fell down to her side, and Vixen slowly walked to her side, taking goodbye of Teddyursa, who was crying softly. The little bear wiped away the tears with its paws, and it crawled up into Jasons lap.  
  
Jason stared into the wall.  
  
Rin couldn't say a word, she had nothing to say.  
  
"Goodbye, Jason.. Bye, Carrie.. I'm sorry..."  
  
Rin turned around, and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door after herself. And then she disappeared down the corridor.  
  
The very moment she left, Jason regret what he had said, feeling a sting in his heart.  
  
This journey would break him into pieces sooner or later.  
  
He couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
................................  
  
Rin bursted out of the hospital, and ran crying towards the woods with Vixen after her.  
  
After a few minutes of running, she sank down against a tree, punching her fists in the soft ground.  
  
"WHY?!" she screamed. "Why did I do it?!"  
  
Vixen laid down on Rin's knees, gently stroking Rin's legs with its beautiful fur.  
  
"It's not fair, Vixen. Why did it happen to me?!"  
  
But suddenly, that stubborn Rin Asuhara was brought to life again, and she wiped away her tears again, and got up on her feets.  
  
She clenched her fists, fixed her eyes on a tree in front of her, trying to burn it with her very glare.  
  
"Vixen." She said, with a decisive voice. The Ninetails got up from the ground.  
  
Rin took a deep breath and wiped away the last traces of the tears, cursing herself from losing control of herself.  
  
"I will make it right again, Vixen." she said through clenched teeths. "Come on. We got to save Amber. Before it's too late."  
  
.........................  
  
Authors Note: That was eppie 36, hope you liked it... Now, the group is dissolved, Rin is out to save Amber on her own... But will Amber survive long enough for Rin to save her? And in what condition will Carrie be when she awakes? Don't miss episode 37, where the story goes even deeper... Soon, it's all over, folks.. Thanks for reading! *goes away and plans for the grand finale* 


	37. Episode 37: The Awakening

Authors Note:  
  
Thanks alot everyone, I'm so happy you like my story! (I can't understand why...) Okay, this is how the future looks like for TAOJ.... Episode 40 will be very long, focusing on a... interresting event... As many of you have noticed, this fic has been growing darker and darker, and I don't like that. In episode 41, the very first one of Season Two, we're going to be back on track, with plain Pokécatching, and Gymbattling and ordinary battling. There have been far to little Pokémon in this Pokémon story lately. Also, relations between the characters will go deeper, and hopefully, I can add some humor too. Also, I'll work hard to improve my writing style, lately, I've felt that I'm rushing things. I do think the plot moves in a pleasant speed, but I tend to skip things which could add even more depth to the story.  
  
So, hereby, I apologize, because I'm aware of that the quality of this story has dropped the last six episodes. Once again sorry, and I hope you will stay with me to the end of Season One, and be a part of Season Two.  
  
Well, for reviewers response:  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: Is that all you had to say? Either, you were shocked, or you just thought the chapter sucked. I can understand the last alternative... Anyway, I hereby congratulate you, you are my 100th reviewer! *cheers* Here, have another cookie!  
  
PokémonJoe1: As you can see above, there will be a season two. Yes there will. Actually, I was planning to start a complete new story without Jason and co, but... I didn't.  
  
RandyGunz: Thanks for the review, Will! It's time for the hhhhmmmm!  
  
Vulpix Dark Flame: Thanks for the review! I get so happy, because you're always the first to review! Thanks alot! And... Better have the sledgehammer prepared, just in case... You never know what I can come up with... :)  
  
Paradox Paradox: One word: Thanks! Well, more conflicts will pop up like seeds from the ground. : D Thanks alot....  
  
Well, that's about it, keep reading to get to the story!  
  
And these * mark thoughts, just that you know.  
  
............................  
  
Once again, Amber was brought back to the real world. This time, she was so weak that she didn't even have enough strength to open her eyes.  
  
*Why do I fight? Why do I keep struggling, when the outcome of this fight has been set for years?  
  
I won't get out here alive. I have no family left, the insane man that's keeping me as a prisoner does not deserve to be called my father.  
  
What did I do wrong? Am I so different, that I do no longer deserve to live?  
  
All I ever wanted was to be normal. All I ever wanted was to play with other girls without feeling special. Without feeling left out..  
  
I wanted a normal life!  
  
Was that really too much to ask for?*  
  
................................  
  
Rin was running. Even Vixen, who was four-footed and quicker than the wind itself, had a hard time catching up with her.  
  
Like a bulldozer, Rin Asuhara dashed through the forest, pushing away all branches that came in her way.  
  
She was heading towards Mandrago City, one of the largest cities on Hushido Island. It was there her brother worked. It was there they held Amber prisoned.  
  
Or at least Rin hoped so. In fact, that was all she had to go on.  
  
"Don't fall behind, Vixen!" Rin said between clenched teeths. She was breathing like a rhino. Even though she was exhausted both in brain and body, she kept running.  
  
Jason's words still echoed in her head, bouncing back and forth in her mind.  
  
*Shut your mouth, Rin! I can't handle anymore! I've been through so much since I left home, that I don't know if I can go on anymore... And now this... I can't stand it! I can't stand... you!*  
  
Dammit, she had made a complete fool of herself. But Rin Asuhara wasn't the type who gave up.  
  
In fact, Rin Asuhara was born as a fighter. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't afraid of anything as a child, and she never cried when she fell or hit herself.  
  
She never wished for any girl-things when she was a child, all she wanted was a Pokémon to play with where she liked it best, out in the wild.  
  
She was a lonely child, she never seeked friendship with anyone.  
  
Then, for her fifth birthday, she got a small, tiny cute little Vulpix which she named Vixen. And that Vulpix had evolved into a beautiful Ninetails and was running right next to her in this very moment.  
  
Life had gone so fast. She had been on the road for four years, since the very day she got her training license.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going, young lady?" Someone said from behind her.  
  
Rin froze in the middle of a step, and took a deep breath as she turned around.  
  
A young boy stood against a tree with his arms crossed, and an Ursaring was sitting beside him. He put on a wide, childish smile and tapped his Ursaring on the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, Ursaring." He said, shortly and the snoring Ursaring quickly got on it's feets. "So, miss, looks like we're going to battle"  
  
"Oh no..." Rin mumbled. "I haven't got the time. I must get to Mandrago City before nightfall. It's important, in fact, it's a matter of life and death."  
  
The boy's smile was left intact, and he switched postion and took a step towards her.  
  
"Mandrago City? You aren't going to be there until tomorrow if you're going by foot. Tell you what, miss... I'll take you to Mandrago City, if you battle against me. Me and Ursaring has been to lazy lately. We could need a fresh up of our battle skills."  
  
"I don't have time!" Rin said, and turned around. "Come on, Vixen!"  
  
Rin turned around and ran, but the boy caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, calm down! You're not even going in the right direction! Now, come on, fight me, and I'll take you to Mandrago afterwards, okay?"  
  
Rin clenched her fists.  
  
"Allright. But I warn you, I'm good. I'll beat you in no time."  
  
"We'll see about that." The boy said, and smiled with his whole face. "Now, show me what you've got!"  
  
Rin didn't answer. She stood speechless. There was dozens of Badges on his backpack, and one that particular caught her attention.  
  
"The Crystal Jade" She mumbled. "You're Ietsu Advine... The..."  
  
"Yes, I am." Ietsu said and smiled again. "The Crystal League Champion."  
  
......................  
  
Jason had lost his sense of time and space. Everything that existed in his world, was the small, claustrofobic room and the girl which was lying in the hospital-bed.  
  
He hadn't eaten anything since the day before, and his stomach was aching. Teddyursa was sitting on a chair beside him, eating from a small jar of honey, and the yellow, soft-smelling fluid were all over the little bear's body.  
  
Suddenly, Jason remembered, and he forced his face-muscles to smile. A smile without happiness.  
  
"Teddyursa" He said, and took the eyes of Carrie for a second. Teddyursa looked at him with its big, round eyes. "It's my birthday today."  
  
Teddyursa stopped eating and laid its own head against its shoulder.  
  
"Isn't it strange?" Jason said as his smile faded. "I should be home opening a big pile of presents out in the garden... Mom should have made me a large cake and dad would have decorated the whole house. For me."  
  
Teddyursa licked the remaining honey of its paws, and then it climbed onto Jason's lap.  
  
"For once" He said and hugged his little bear-pokémon, as a single tear made its way down his cheek. "For once, I want someone to take care of me. Not the other way around"  
  
...........................  
  
Amber slowly felt how she lost grip of the world around her. The moments when she was awake became fewer and fewer and the only thing she seemed to have power to do was to breathe.  
  
She could feel that her eyes were open, but yet she couldn't see anything. The only thing she could see was a bright, shining light.  
  
"Still fighting." Someone said and Amber could hear someone walking to the steel-table which she laid on.  
  
Amber tried to speak, but her lips only trembled.  
  
"Yes, the poison is growing inside you, my dear. It's only a matter of a day or two now."  
  
Amber felt how she lost control of herself. The last thing that crossed her mind, before she fell into coma, was that she maybe never would wake up again.  
  
......  
  
"Carrie?!" Jason gasped, and was pulled out of his half-asleep condition as Carrie moved in the bed. "Carrie?"  
  
Carrie tried to open her eyes. She was mumbling, short phrases that Jason couldn't understand, and he took a step backwards towards the phone on the table next to the bed. He pushed the rectangular button to get the speaker on, and leaned forward.  
  
"Doctor!!" He yelled as high as he could in it. "Doctor, she's waking up! Doctor, hurry!"  
  
Carrie rolled over to her side, gasped and opened her eyes in the matter of a second.  
  
Jason jumped backwards, almost knocking the sleeping Teddyursa out of the chair.  
  
"Carrie?! Carrie!" said Jason with a low, barely noticable voice and moved forward again. "Carrie... You're awake... I'm so... I've been so worried..."  
  
Carrie opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing Jason heard was a mumbling, like if someone was holding a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, and they look frightened.  
  
"Carrie.." Jason said, and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. "Carrie... It's me..."  
  
She looked at him, no, she stared at him, trying hard to speak. But her voice wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Carrie... Calm down..." Jason said, and tried to take her hand again. But she was to scared, cause she moved backwards, looking at Jason with a glare that he'd never seen before.  
  
Suddenly, the doctors bursted in the room, and Jason grabbed Teddyursa and moved backwards.  
  
"She... She woke up.."  
  
"Carrie?" The doctor said. "Carrie, can you hear me? Can you talk?"  
  
Carrie opened her mouth again, and Jason could see how she was struggling with finding the words.  
  
"H-h-he..." She said, and raised her hand and pointed towards Jason, who stood behind the chair with the half-sleeping Teddyursa in his arms. "H- he..."  
  
"Calm down, Carrie, we're here." The doctor said as the nurse gave him a shot. "Here, this will help."  
  
He injected the red fluid which was in the shot, and gave it back to the nurse.  
  
"H-he..." Carrie repeated, as her arm sank down on the bed. She sluddered more and more, as the injection began to make her sleepy. "He..."  
  
"Ssshh, go to sleep, Carrie" The doctor said gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sssh, it's okay... It will all be okay."  
  
"He!" Carrie mumbled, and made a weak hand gesture against Jason... "He... he... wa..wa..."  
  
Jason looked at her, and saw the frightening look on her face. He felt his stomach twist, as she uttered the words which made his legs fail him.  
  
"He... t-t-tried... tried to kill me...."  
  
..................  
  
Authors Note: Short episode, but important for me so that I can get the motivation back. In the next episode: Rin battles the Crystal League Champion, and the time! Will she get to Amber, who's struggling for her life, before it's too late? And did the bullet do more than physical damage to Carrie?  
  
Stay tuned folks! 


	38. Episode 38: Rin Battles The Champion

Authors Note:  
  
Yes, a quick update. By me. Fantastic, isn't it?  
  
Damn, I wish this season is over soon, so that we can get back on track again.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the episode.  
  
*Reviewers response:  
  
Vulpix Dark Flame: Darn review box! Thanks alot for your review!  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: Thanks alot! Well, no need to waste time here, scroll down cause Rin is going to battle *applause*  
  
*looks around*  
  
No more?  
  
*sobs*  
  
And these: * marks thoughts.  
  
These: ** Flashback  
  
...........  
  
"Kayna! I choose you!" Rin Asuhara yelled and tossed her Pokéball as hard as she could to the ground, and a brown-white Mightyena materialized on the ground and roared. "Pound that Blastoise of his!"  
  
Ietsu smiled, nodded towards his Blastoise who leaned forward and started to fire of its water cannons towards Rin's Mightyena.  
  
Kayna rolled to the side, roared and jumped forward to bite crouching Blastoise in the neck, but the giant turtle withdrew its head and made Kayna bury her teeths in its rock-hard shell.  
  
"Kayna!" Rin shouted, as her Mightyena stumbled backwards with aching teeths. "Kayna! Watch out, it's going to throw itself against you!"  
  
Blastoise stayed within its shell, and Kayna took a few steps backwards, anxiously waiting for the turtle to make its move.  
  
Ietsu stood with his arms crossed on the other side, smiling with his whole face.  
  
Suddenly, the shell started to spin around on the ground, and Rin watched with amazement as Blastoise started to move against Kayna with incredible speed.  
  
"Kayna! Watch out!" Rin yelled as Blastoise came flying towards her Mightyena with full speed. But too late.  
  
The hiding Blastoise hit Kayna so hard that she was threwn backwards in to a tree next to Rin, who couldn't tell if it was Kayna's bones who broke, or the tree.  
  
Such tremendous power, Rin thought, as Blastoise came out of it's shell.  
  
"Kayna, come back!" She said and recalled the unconscious Kayna back into her Pokéball. "Pyro, come on!"  
  
A Blaziken materialized in front of Rin, standing on its two legs assuming the pose of a kickboxer.  
  
Ietsu smiled (again) and recalled Blastoise.  
  
"Pidgeot, come on!"  
  
The largest Pidgeot Rin had ever seen came out of Ietsu's Pokéball, spreading out its wings like an eagle in the sky.  
  
"Pyro!" Rin yelled. "Ember!"  
  
Pyro spat out a long arm of flames that reached after Pidgeot, but the bird flapped it wings and made the fire change direction and hit a tree instead, which luckily wasn't caught on fire.  
  
Rin clenched her fists as she watched the battle.  
  
"Pyro! Use your feets!" she yelled and watched Pyro jump up in the air, and try to kick Pidgeot down to the ground, but the bird was far to fast for Rin's Pokémon.  
  
"Faster, Pyro! Faster! Jump kick!" Rin said and scowled as Pyro once again jumped into the air.  
  
Pidgeot suddenly dove under Rin's Pokémon who was still in the air, only to come up behind it and bury its claws in Pyros shoulders.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Ietsu screamed. "High dive, now!"  
  
Pidgeot croaked, and flew high up in the air with Pyro in a firm grip, above the trees. Rin anxiously watched, as Pidgeot began to dive with full speed towards the ground.  
  
Pyro was fencing its arms and legs to get out of Pidgeots grip, but the bird continued with violent speed towards the ground.  
  
Just before collision, Pidgeot released Pyro and swung up in the air again, while Rin's Blaziken hit the ground and was knocked unconscious on impact.  
  
"Pyro! Come back!" said Rin as Ietsu recalled Pidgeot.  
  
"Come on, Ursaring" Ietsu said and his Ursaring, which was almost as tall as himself got on its feets.  
  
"Vixen!" Rin mumbled. "Take him out!"  
  
Vixen nodded, and charged towards Ursaring. The bear raised it's gigantic paws, growled and bared its sharp, white teeths.  
  
"Vixen!" Rin yelled. "Quick attack!"  
  
Vixen began running from side to side towards Ursaring, who raised its paws to strike.  
  
Just before the punch came, Vixen threw itself forward towards the giant bear and managed to knock it off its feets.  
  
The ground trembled when Ursaring hit the ground, but it quickly got back on its feets, more furious than ever, raising its arms in the air and roaring.  
  
Vixen began to charge against it again on Rin's order.  
  
"Headbutt!" Both Rin and Ietsu screamed at the same time, and they both watched their Pokémon collide with full speed.  
  
Vixen was thrown backwards, and Ursaring fell to the ground. For the first time, Ietsu's smile disappeared from his face.  
  
"On your feets again, Vixen!" Rin yelled. "Flamethrower!"  
  
Vixen got on her feets, and spat out a red, burning flame towards Ursaring who still hadn't regained its senses fully.  
  
Ursaring was hit by the flames, but amazingly, it withstood the attack and was caught trying to choke the fire which was spreading over its body.  
  
"Vixen! Tackle!" Rin yelled.  
  
Vixen roared and dashed towards Ursaring who was still trying to choke the fire.  
  
Vixen flew through the air towards the bear, but Ursaring managed to raise its both gigantic paws in the air and grab Vixen, and it quickly turned around and smashed Rin's Ninetails to the ground.  
  
"Vixen!" Rin screeched and ran to her Ninetails, which laid unconscious at the ground. "I'm sorry, Vixen.  
  
She recalled her into a Pokéball and got on her feets as she shook hands with Ietsu.  
  
"Thanks alot, miss." Ietsu said, refusing to let go of Rin's hand. "Now, I'll take you to Mandrago, just as I promised."  
  
"Make it fast" Rin mumbled as Ietsu finally stopped shaking hands with her. "But how are we going to get there?"  
  
"Oh, I'll make it fast... Follow me, young lady" Ietsu said and smiled as he took her to a small meadow some distance away.  
  
"Hope you're not afraid of Dodrios" said Ietsu, and gesticulated towards a Dodrio who was eating grass from the ground. "He'll take us to Mandrago in less then an hour. We'll have to go cross-countries though, but that won't be a problem. Come on, hop on."  
  
Rin took a step backwards.  
  
"Oh no..." She mumbled. "Are we going to ride that thing?"  
  
"Thing?" Ietsu said and laughed. "This thing has won numerous Pokémon Contests because of its speed."  
  
"So you mean it's fast? Like, really, really fast?"  
  
"Yep" Ietsu said, smiling from one cheek to the other. "Really really fast. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any seatbelts."  
  
"Seatbelts...?" Rin said anxiously. "But how fast does he run?"  
  
"Oh, well.... Let me see..." Ietsu frowned his forehead as he gave each of the tree heads a small piece of bread. "I think a Dodrio runs in about 90 km/h."  
  
"90 km/h?!!" Rin gasped, as she nearly fainted. She hated high speeds. " Is it that much?!!"  
  
"Well, not my Dodrio." Ietsu added, and Rin let out a sigh of relief as she climbed onto its back.  
  
"My Dodrio probably runs twice as fast."  
  
...........................  
  
Rin Asuhara screamed. And she screamed high.  
  
All birds in the entire forest flew up towards the sky, scared by the high- pitched screams that bounced between the trees.  
  
"Rin!" Ietsu gasped. "Can you loosen your grip a little? You're choking me!"  
  
"S-S-Sorry!" Rin yelled in his ear, but she didn't loosen her grip the slightest.  
  
Dodrio ran like if it was on fire. It bolted through the forest, so fast that Rin thought that her hair would fall off her head and fly away.  
  
"C-C-Could w-w-we s-s-slow d-d-d-down a l-little?!" she screeched, but her only answer was a high laugh.  
  
"He's not even running at full speed!" Ietsu yelled back, as Dodrio took a giant leap over a small river, making Rin's stomach twist as if she was sitting in a rollercoaster. "Faster, Dodrio! Faster!"  
  
"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEETTTTTSSSSSUUUU!" Rin yelled, as Dodrio doubled it's speed, making the forest's green color melt into one big mess around her.  
  
*I'm going to kill him once we get to Mandrago*, Rin thought and tightened her grip around Ietsu's waist.  
  
.............................  
  
Jason stared down on the floor. His eyes searched for dust, but they couldn't find any.  
  
It bothered him.  
  
He sighed and leaned back in the chair, as he felt his lips trembling.  
  
The doctors words echoed in his head.  
  
** "I'm afraid that I can't let you stay with her, kid. She needs her parents. You saw yourself what condition she was in. Her recovery will go much faster without you." **  
  
"Teddyursa" Jason said to his little bear-pokémon, who laid in his lap. "Maybe it's time for you and me to go home."  
  
Teddyursa looked at him with big eyes, and gesticulated towards Carrie's room.  
  
"She doesn't need me anymore, Teddyursa. I'm not sure if she even remembers me."  
  
Teddyursa put its small paws around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"I know, Teddyursa," Jason said with tears in his eyes. "This was not what we expected. Let's go home. Home. To our house. To school."  
  
Teddyursa nodded, almost un-noticable and jumped down on the floor.  
  
Jason grabbed his backpack and pulled on his blue jacket.  
  
He walked over to the window in to Carrie's room, and took one last glance on her.  
  
She was asleep, and had her arms crossed on the cover. She looked like a princess. On a table next to the bed laid her Pokéballs, and her worn-out jacket.  
  
"Goodbye, Carrie." Jason said, as he placed his fingers on the glass, as if he could touch her through it. "Get better soon."  
  
Teddyursa pulled his jacket.  
  
"I'm coming, Teddyursa." Jason said and checked that he had all Pokéballs with him.  
  
"Home," he whispered to himself. The word felt so strange. "Let's go, Teddyursa"  
  
Teddyursa smiled and hugged his leg.  
  
Home, Jason thought again. Finally, they were heading home.  
  
So the brown, tiny little bear and the blonde, young trainer walked to the elevator, and pushed the small, rectangular button to get down on the first floor.  
  
And as soon as they had left the hospital, Jason bursted to tears.  
  
........................................ 


	39. Episode 39: The Phoenix's Headquarter

I'm alive! I finally got my butt out of the wagon to update this story! ONE EPISODE left after this!  
  
Aaaaaah, thrilling! Finally, my writer's block flew out of the window!  
  
*Reviewers response:  
  
Will: WILL! Haven't talked to you for ages, but nice to know that you're alive! Keep reading!  
  
Vulpix Dark Flame: New PC:s: Good. Anyway, update the TI! *uses magic wand* Well, no Amber in this chapter... But in the next....  
  
Chibi Fyrefly : I think Rin put up a good fight against the Crystal League Champion. I mean, she was meant to lose... But hey, don't worry... She'll kick some asses in the final chapter!  
  
David : Amazing and amazing, the chapter was rather dull... but hey, I love positive reviews! THANKS ALOT!  
  
..........  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Chibi Fyrefly and Vulpix Hell Dark.. (Darn, never get that right) uhh, and Vulpix Dark Flame for being my most faithful reviewers so far!  
  
......................................  
  
*Now, that was nice. Very nice, Rin Asuhara.  
  
Just leaving Ietsu like that, after him helping you. But hey, he beat you....*  
  
Rin shook the thoughts out of her head, set her eyes on the large building a couple of hundred meters ahead. She could see a large red sign saying "Lethenda Corporation", but she knew that it was nothing more than a cover.  
  
She hadn't a slighest clue of how to get inside the building, but she was certain, that she could run straight through the main entrance if needed.  
  
Vixen was tired after the battle, and had a hard time keeping up to Rin, but ms Asuhara had other thoughts on her mind for the moment.  
  
Jason's eyes when she told him. The very look upon his face. It scared her when she thought about it, and she felt a sting in her heart.  
  
It was all her fault, but she was going to make it all good again. She would fix it.  
  
"You can fix it, Rin" She said loud to herself.  
  
But once she had said it, she didn't feel so certain anymore. After all, she was only 14... And alone...  
  
All alone.  
  
................................  
  
Rin was furious. She punched her fists in rage against the two locked main doors.  
  
"DAMN IT!" She yelled, making the people passing by staring at her like she was some sort of mental-case.  
  
"Excuse me, ms." An old man said softly, stopping for a moment. "They closed a month ago for reparations."  
  
"Reparations?!" Rin exclaimed and sighed loudly. "Reparations! Am I supposed to believe in that!?"  
  
She punched her fists a few times more, stopped and let her eyes wander across the buildings fasade, and soon discovered what she was looking for.  
  
A ventilation pipe leading in to the first floor.  
  
Now, all she needed was a ladder.  
  
........................................  
  
The ventilation pipe was narrow. Really narrow. So narrow, that even Rin Asuhara, who was everything but fat, barely could fit in it.  
  
She dragged herself forward, hoping the the ventilation drum would end soon. She had been forced to recall Vixen into her Pokéball, and she could feel it shake in her pocket.  
  
Finally, she reached a small bar which she easily removed, and crawled herself out of the drum.  
  
She landed hard on the floor, and five tons of dust whirled up towards the ceiling.  
  
She quickly got on her feets, and looked around. She was standing in a wide corridor, but it was nothing there.  
  
The whole floor seemed empty, and according to the dust on the floor, it had been empty for quite a while.  
  
Rin suddenly panicked. What if she was wrong? She knew that her brother was working for Team Phoenix, but when she thought about it, he had never stated that the actual laboratories was in this building, only that they used it.  
  
Maybe this was only a cover for...  
  
Rin's thoughts were interrupted. She heard voices, coming from the elevators further down the corridor.  
  
Before she had time to hide, two men dressed in black uniforms came out of an elevator.  
  
"Ah, finally off the shift." One of them said. "The air down in the laboratories is terrible..."  
  
Rin's heart took a jump. She was right. It was the right building!  
  
But then, suddenly one of them decided to take a quick look down the corridor.  
  
And there stood Rin, without even the slightest chance of taking cover. They both yelled, and ran against her, armed with small electric staffs.  
  
Rin didn't have time to think. She bent down, grabbed a steel pipe that laid on the floor beside her, and then she threw herself against them before they even had time to react.  
  
With one single swing with the pipe she knocked them both of their feets, and they both fell backwards with bleeding noses.  
  
She took a giant leap over them and ran towards the elevator to catch it before it closed.  
  
She flinged herself forward the last few metres and managed to squeeze through the doors just before they closed.  
  
She pressed the down button, and dropped the steel pipe on the elevator floor. Her hands were aching after the swing and she breathed heavily as she leaned towards the wall.  
  
"I'm on my way, Amber" She mumbled, but suddenly the elevator trembled and stopped.  
  
Someone had pressed the emergency stop.  
  
...................  
  
REVIEW! 


	40. Episode 40: Back In Your Arms Again

I lost my inspiration for this. As you all can see. But somehow I feel that I owe everyone who have been reading this a decent ending. So here it is, the end of Jason's adventure.

This chapter is by far the longest one in the entire story, I wanted the ending to be perfect.

It also contains lyrics for songs, all Magnum songs, my favourite band. Tony Clarkin has written all these songs, so I take no credit whatsoever for the places were they appear.

The songs I've used is (in this order): All That Is Real, Shoot, Back In Your Arms Again

Anyway, enjoy as this monstrous ship finally comes to the end of its journey. Thanks for reading, I love you all.

This is all of you, I think: Thanks once again!

Shading Source, Hyperwill, Tailsy the Scottish Hermit, Chibi Fyrefly, WildTotodile, ParadoxParadox, xx.:Jade:.xx, LordPisces, PokemonJoe1, David, Martial Arts Master, Moongirl, Goku4life, Mickey, mistygirl01, Mattias, Alex Black, clarkkent1884, thename, demolitionxxlovers, Destruxion, Alakazam Trainer, tombreider11

I love you all!

**-The Adventures Of Jason-  
Episode 40: Back In Your Arms Again **

* * *

Rin stood in silence for a moment, like if she was waiting for the elevator to start moving again.

She frantically pressed all the buttons, but none of them made it start again. She took a step back, and looked around. The elevator doors were solid, and she couldn't push them open.

But the hatch on top of the elevator was big enough for her to go through, but the question was how she would reach there.

Even if she placed herself on her toes, she was still a good half meter away from even touching the hatch.

She placed herself against the wall and lifted her feet up to the opposite side. Firmly pressing her arms against the wall, she walked upwards until she could reach the hatch. She kicked it open and climbed out. As she had reached the top of the elevator, she was forced to lie down. Her arms was aching.

"Damn, I really need to start working out again..." Without resting any longer, she rose to her feet and looked up. The elevator shaft was probably 60 metres high. Her ways of movement was limited, since three thick cables holding up the elevator hindered her way.

Somehow, she needed to get the elevator to start moving again. Well, the way she saw it, there was only one option. To cut the cables and make the elevator fall all the way to the bottom.

It could end up crushing her as well, but it was the only way down. And she hadn't much to lose anyway.

She grabbed a Pokeball.

"Pyro" She said as her Blaziken materialized in front of her. "Cut the cables."

Her Blaziken looked at her, hesitating. Rin nodded, and Pyro did as it was told.

One cable.

The elevator rocked from side to side.

Two cables.

The elevator started to rumble, the third cable slowly being torn by its enormous weight.

Rin recalled Pyro, placed her feet firmly down below and then cut the last cable herself.

For a second, the elevator lingered in the free air. Then it started to fall. First it seemed to go down slowly, but then the speed increased.

Rin was holding on so hard that her hands were bleeding, the G-force made her stomach twist and turn. And inside, she knew that it might be crushed against the ground anytime, and she with it.

Suddenly, all came to a halt. Time froze and for a second Rin was unaffected by gravity.

Then the elevator stopped abruptly with a deafening bang that sent such a violent rumble through its body that Rin lost her grip of the edge and got swung three meters up in the air.

She landed face down on the top of the now wrecked elevator, crushing a tooth in the collision. Groaning she rolled of the elevator, and hit ground gasping for air.

She crawled to her feet, feeling the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. She cursed herself for being such an idiot, and approached the doors in front of her. She pushed them open and crawled out in a dark corridor.

She looked around. This was the laboratory, alright. As she took a step forward, she was suddenly overwhelmed with fear.

She was so young, and she was all alone. She clenched her fists.

No. She created this mess, she would sort it out. She would win back Jason's trust, and save Amber.

"Let's do this." She said and called forth her Pokémon.

Pyro, the Blaziken.

Kayna, the Mightyena.

Yin-Yang, the Absol.

And her most beloved friend, Vixen, the Ninetails.

As she approached the large steel doors, with a white sign saying "Laboratory" she nodded towards her friends.

"I love you all."

And then she pushed the doors open, and headed inside.

* * *

"Well, Zigzagoon, time to take a rest." Ricky sank down on a rock by the river. He was exhausted, life on the road was hard. "So much for variation, every river in Johto looks alike, but you don't seem to care, do you?"

Zigzagoon growled happily while jumping in the river, splashing water all around.

"We still have seven badges to go, buddy" Ricky said and smiled. "I doubt the gym leaders we have left will be easier than Falkner... And besides, if we keep resting at every river we lay eyes upon, we're going to have to spend the next 8 years on the road."

Zigzagoon gave him a puzzled look.

"And that's fine with you?"

Zigzagoon nodded.

"I'd prefer if we would make it a little sooner. In eight years, I'm... Uh, this is not good. I've forgotten my age. Help me out."

Zigzagoon waved its tail, while drinking fresh water from the river. Ricky smiled again.

Then he leaned back and sighed.

"I wonder how Carrie's doing... And Jason. I miss them." He swallowed, and shook his head. "Not much I can do about it. I'm sure Carrie has recovered, and they're both on the road again."

He got on his feets and threw a look at the sky. Sun was setting, spreading its last rays of dying light upon the land.

"Come now, Zigzagoon, we have to move on." He said. Zigzagoon walked over to his side. "We must find a place where we can spend the night."

And with those words, Ricky Darrell walked off into the sunset with his loyal friend Zigzagoon. There was still a long journey ahead of him.

For some, the journey had already ended. His journey had only begun.

_Did you ever give all of your heart and your soul for something  
Then they're torn up into pieces one by one  
Have you ever considered or promised your faith undying  
Has it ended in a moment for someone_

_'Cause all that is right  
All that is real  
All that is love, all that you feel  
Does not always come true  
Does not always come true_

_Though you learn by the things that you did and have gone before you  
And you trust that you won't make the same mistake  
By the time that you realize, anything you're only halfway through  
It's the fool who wins, for you it's just too late_

_'Cause all that is right  
All that is real  
All that is love  
All that you feel  
Does not always come true  
Does not always come true_

_Ask me for answers, none can be heard  
Give me your promise, give me your word  
All that is right  
All that is real  
All that is love  
All that you feel  
Does not always come true  
Does not always come true_

_Does not always come true  
Does not always come true_

Amber could not fight it any longer. She was hanging on the brink of breakdown. She could not take it anymore. All she wished for was that something would come and relieve her pain.

Whether it was death or something else, mattered less. Her father...no Seth had been right. She would grow weaker and eventually lose her mind.

As she blinked her eyes open, she nearly fainted again. Even the slightest movement she attempted made her feel ill.

"Your time is coming to an end." It was Seth, standing in front of her capsule. Her sight was so blurry she hadn't seen him. "You have an hour left... Maybe less."

Amber tried to speak, but it was impossible. She was a failed experiment, nothing else. She had no value at all. Part human, part Pokémon.

Death would come as a saviour.

"Farewell, my precious." Seth said in a low voice and left and Amber struggled to keep herself from falling into the depths of unconsciousness again.

Suddenly, she saw a vague figure in front of her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see who it was... Then she fainted once again.

* * *

As Rin entered the laboratory, she was stunned by its size. An enormous underground complex filled with strange capsules, research areas and machines. It was in the evening, so most workers had probably gone home.

Immidiately, Rin spotted two guards with their backs against her, only a few meters away. They spoke loudly, eagerly gesticulating with their hands.

As the steel doors behind Rin automatically closed, they both turned around. But they were too slow.

Kayna and Yin-Yang body slammed them both, sending them flying backwards. They both got on their feet, reaching for their guns.

"Vixen!" Rin yelled. "Flamethrower!"

Her Ninetails spit out a long flame that caught the guards clothes on fire. Screaming they ran around, frantically trying to put it out. The rush of air only caused the fire to grow even more.

Rin growled and grabbed the fire extinguisher that stood beside her. Using the nozzle, she put out the flames and the two guards sunk to the ground, exhausted. Rin threw away the fire extinguisher, and moved over and took the guards guns.

"Where is Amber being held?" She asked in a sharp voice.

"W-who?" One of the guards said.

"S-S-She must mean the girl... She's at the far end, in the room for special research..."

"Pyro." Rin mumbled, and her Blaziken knocked them both out with a swift kick. "Let's go."

She glanced at the two guns she held in her hands. She thought for a second, then threw away one of them and placed the other in her pocket. She could never use it, she was well aware of that, but it might help her anyway.

Followed by her four Pokémon she continued through the research area, carefully holding an eye out for more guards.

Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't see it coming. Suddenly, a Houndoom jumped out in front of her, roaring loudly while spitting fire. Rin was startled and fell backwards, and the Houndoom jumped over her and bit her arm.

"Yin-Yang!" She cried. "Skull bash!"

Yin-Yang threw itself towards the Houndoom, and knocked it off Rin. The Houndoom's teeth were still buried in Rins arm, so when it flew off it ripped open a large wound on the back of her arm. Rin cried in pain.

More violent roars was heard. More Houndooms, and their owners approached. Four guards and three more Houndooms arrived and quickly surrounded Rin. The Houndoom Yin-Yang had knocked rose to its feet, growling.

Rin crawled on her feet, her brain working frantically to think out how to solve the situation.

"Just give up now, before someone gets hurt." One of the guards said. "Just recall your Pokémon and we'll forget this ever happened."

He lied, Rin wasn't stupid. They would capture her too. She looked around. There were four Houndooms, her Pokémon could take them on. But there were four guards, and she was all alone.

The word surrender did not exist in Rin Asuhara's dictionary. The only option was to fight. The problem was if the guards drew their guns, then she would seriously be in trouble.

If she would have a chance, she would have to make them fight on equal conditions.

One of the guards drew his gun.

"Stand down now, girl. We don't want to hurt you."

"Vixen, Yin-Yang, Kayna, Pyro... I must leave you now."

Her Pokémon nodded, they knew what had to be done. They would have to keep the guards busy, while Rin escaped the scene and headed for Amber.

It was Ambers only chance. Rin couldn't afford losing time, more guards would surely arrive any minute. Her Pokémon had to put their lives on the line if she would have the slightest possibility of saving Amber.

"I'll be back soon, my friends..." Rin said, and then she quickly took a step backwards, and threw herself to the floor while yelling "Vixen, smoke screen!"

Her Ninetails heard the commando and quickly created a smokescreen, making it impossible for the guards to see where Rin were.

Rin got on her feet again and ran around the guards. As she left the area of smoke, she started to dash towards the massive steel doors at the end of the research area, the doors that would lead her to Amber.

"Where the hell did she go!" One of the guards yelled. "I can't see a damn thing!"

Her Pokémon was fighting for her now. Now it was her turn to fight for Amber. She drew her gun as she reached the steel doors. Using all her power, she pushed the doors open.

The area behind them was dark, only slightly illuminated by weak lights hanging from the ceiling.

She headed in, throwing one last glance over her shoulder.

"I'll be back for you" She said, and then the steel doors automatically closed behind her.

This new area was smaller and darker. Large capsules stood placed everywhere, containing some weird liquid. Some of them even contained Pokémon.

Rin felt sick, and was forced to lean against the doors before continueing on.

She walked in a fast pace, firmly holding her gun. Then she started to run, panically looking around to see if Amber was there.

She reached a new set of steel doors and forced them open. She entered a smaller room, almost pitch black. The light in the ceiling seemed to be broke. Rin hesitated before she headed deeper in.

Suddenly, she saw her. Amber. She was inside one of the large capsules. Her eyes were closed.

"AMBER!" Rin yelled and ran over to the capsule. "Amber! Oh my god, wake up! Come on!"

She pounded the glass, tried to crack the container open. With no success. She placed the gun on the floor, and then started to kick it. It showed no signs of breaking.

"Dammit!" She yelled. "Amber! Wake up! I'm here now!"

Rin took the gun again. She aimed it towards the capsule glass. Her hands were shaking. What if she hit Amber?

She closed one of her eyes, tried to aim carefully and...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The room was suddenly illuminated by a strong light, seeming even stronger because of the clinically white walls. A man in a long white doctor's coat stood behind her, beside him stood two men dressed in black, both pointing guns at her.

"Put that gun down, young lady." The man said with a voice cold as ice.

Rin cursed herself. She had come to the end of her journey. It was all over now, but that didn't hurt the most. The one thing hurting the most inside was the thought that she had been unable to save Amber. Now they were both lost.

Her trembling hands dropped the gun. It hit the floor with an empty sound. She slowly turned around, holding her hands up in the air.

"Fool." The man in the white coat muttered. "She's dying. There's nothing you can do to help her. It was meaningless from the beginning."

"What have you done to her!" Rin yelled, now noticing that tears were flooding down her cheeks. "Amber!"

"She won't hear you, young lady. She's beyond the point of no return. She's a hybrid. Part human, part Pokémon. But the experiments we performed on her didn't turn out as planned. She must be terminated, no one can know about the research we perform here."

Rin swallowed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to kill you as well. You've seen this place. You cannot be left alive. Reno, Grasp..."

Suddenly Rin recognized the two men standing beside the professor. They were the ones who had taken Amber, and they were the ones who shot Carrie.

"You...you shot Carrie!"

"If you're talking about the other girl, I'm terribly sorry." said Reno. "It was never my intention to harm her."

Grasp drew his gun and directed it towards Rin.

Rin cried. It was all gone. Everything was lost. She had failed.

"What are you waiting for, Grasp? Shoot her!" The professor yelled.

"But professor Seth, she's only..."

"SHOOT HER!" Seth yelled.

Grasp gritted his teeth, and then slowly pulled the trigger.

Rin closed her eyes. She prayed that heaven would have a place for her when she came. Farewell.

But then the steel doors sprung open.

Two long vines shot through the air and grabbed Grasp. They violently started to shake him upside down, causing him to lose hold of his gun.

Reno yelled and drew his gun, pointed it towards Rin and was about to shoot when a long arm of fire hit him in the side.

He was sent flying across the room, being knocked unconscious in the impact against the wall.

Seth roared and grabbed Grasps gun and held it against Rin's face.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled frantically, as he grabbed Rins neck. "OR ELSE I'LL KILL HER!"

"Don't touch her."

Seth's grip around Rin's neck tightened, and the cold metal of the gun made her shiver.

She cried. It was him. He had come.

Jason Darrell stood in the door opening, aiming a gun towards Seth without the slighest sign of trembling.

Standing beside him was his Pokémon. Ivysaur, Arcanine, Butterfree, Marshtomp, and his beloved Teddyursa.

He had come.

"Let her go." He said.

"You are in no position of negotiating, boy!" Seth yelled manically, taking a few steps backward. "I will kill the girl if you come close!"

Jason closed his hand tighter around the gun. He could fire, but then he'd risk hitting Rin instead. And if he'd miss completely, Rin would be executed.

Suddenly, he saw Amber behind them. Trapped in a capsule, showing no signs of life. His stone mask almost cracked, his stomach turned inside him.

_You take a dangerous line  
Holding a loaded gun  
It's just a matter of time  
Before you hurt someone  
So keep your running shoes close  
And sing your rebel song  
Then disappear like a ghost  
The hunter won't be long_

_Don't you know there's no forgiving  
Like a rabbit on the run  
When you have to go on living  
By the gun ..._

_Well go on shoot  
Someone cries, that's the beginning  
Go on shoot  
Justify the blood you're spilling  
Come on and shoot  
Show the world that you're not kidding_

_  
All gathered deep in the earth  
A careless light betrays  
Be feared the Devil he's at work  
No place to end your days  
To hold the balance of the fight  
And scream your hearts desire  
Don't give the automatic right  
To quench the holy fire_

_Don't you know there's no forgiving  
Like a rabbit on the run  
When you have to go on living  
By the gun ..._

_Shoot  
Someone cries, that's the beginning  
Go on shoot  
Justify the blood you're spilling  
Come on shoot  
Come on shoot  
Someone cries that's the beginning  
Go on shoot_

_Justify the blood you're spilling  
Now show the world that you are not kidding_

"Rin..." Jason said. "I'm sorry."

Then he threw away his gun. Seth followed it with his eyes and smiled when it landed a few metres away.

"Fool." He yelled. "You just threw away the last hope you had..."

"I think not." Jason's voice was calm. "Look where you're standing."

Seth looked down at where he was standing. Ivysaurs long vines had closed themselves around his feet when he was looking at the gun.

Before he even knew it, his feet were drawn away beneath him, causing him to fall over and lose his grip of Rin.

Rin stumbled forward, breathing heavily. Seth was dragged along the floor, but he still hadn't lost the grip of his gun. Roaring, he aimed it at Jason and fired.

The shot missed Jason's head with an inch, and he aimed to fire again. Then another shot was fired. Seth was hit in the chest. He fell backwards and dropped his gun, letting out a scream as he fell.

It was Rin. She had grabbed Jason's gun. Shaking, she stood a few metres away pointing her gun at Seth.

Seth smiled weakly as he fell. When he hit ground, his voice lost its power and all became quiet.

Rin fell to her knees.

"I...I shot him..." She cried. "I shot him..."

Jason helped her up on her feet.

"He was going to kill us all, Rin... Come now, we must leave..."

Jason walked over to Amber's capsule and tried to bust it open, but with no success.

"Teddyursa!" He yelled. "Cut it open!"

Teddiursa ran over and used its sharp claws to cut a hole in the glass. A blue liquid substance poured out of the container as he did so, and he bent down to taste it.

"Don't touch it, Teddyursa" Jason commanded. Then he started to kick the capsule. After three kicks, the glass surrounding the container suddenly cracked and eventually fell apart.

The liquid poured out over the floor, and Amber fell out, lifeless. Jason rushed to her side and tried to awaken her.

"Amber... Wake up!" He yelled, shaking her. "Amber, come on..."

"We must take her to a doctor!" Rin yelled in panic. "Come!"

Jason lifted up Amber in his arms. She was so light, she had lost a lot of weight.

"Guys, back into your Pokéballs!" He yelled through gritted teeth. "You too, Teddyursa!"

Reluctantly, Teddyursa obeyed and Jason's five Pokémon disappeared into the Pokéballs he carried on his belt.

Rin pushed the steel doors open.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

"Haha..." Jason turned around. His heart stopped beating. Seth was leaning against a control panel, smiling weakly towards him. He was bleeding from his mouth, and from the gunwound on his chest. He coughed. "You will go down with this building!"

Before Jason could react, Seth pressed a button on the control panel he was leaning against.

"Self-destruction activated." A voice echoed in the speakers. "Termination will occur in 4 minutes and 59 seconds..."

"You..." Jason began.

"Haha, too...late..." Seth fell backwards, and hit the ground. He died smiling.

"Let's go, Rin!" Jason yelled and turned around. "We must get out of here!"

"B-but..."

"There's no time to lose! Run!"

They both ran for their lives. Jason glanced at Amber. She was pale, barely breathing at all.

"My Pokémon..." Rin began.

"Keep running, Rin. They're waiting for us by the elevators."

_They won. _Rin felt warm inside. They fought for her, and they won.

Red lights was flashing, an alarm sound echoed in the laboratory.

"Hurry, Jason!" Rin yelled, a few metres ahead of him.

Even though Amber was light, her weight was still enough to slow Jason down. His legs was growing tired.

After what seemed forever they reached the elevators. Rin quickly recalled her Pokémon, as Jason kicked the button.

"Hurry up, dammit!" He yelled.

"This won't work.." said Rin. "The elevator's wrecked... I had to destroy it to come down... "

"Damn... We'll have to use the stairs, like I did. But I doubt we'll make it in time."

Jason ran over to the door labeled "Stairs" and kicked it open. It was a long way up to ground level, and there couldn't be more than 3 minutes remaining.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. Rin was close to throwing up several times, she was exhausted.

Jasons legs could barely carry him any longer. He was falling behind. Rin stopped.

"Hurry, Jason!"

"Keep running, Rin! Even if I fall behind, don't stop running! I'll catch up to you!"

"Self-destruction activated. Termination will occur in 2 minutes."

"Only two minutes to go, hurry!" Jason screamed. "We can't be that far away now!"

Rin ran for her life. Her brain gave orders her body had trouble following, and she was slowing down.

Just when she thought she would just fall down, she saw the door labeled "Floor 1"

It gave her new powers and she dashed for it.

"Here it is, Jason!" She yelled. "Come on!"

Jason reached it 30 seconds after her, and just as he pushed it open the speakers echoed: "Self-destruction activated: Termination will occur in 1 minute."

"I can see the doors, Jason!" Rin exclaimed. "Come on!"

Jason was struggling to prevent himself from collapsing. Amber felt heavier and heavier, even though he knew that it was only himself growing more tired.

Rin busted the doors open and ran out on the street. Sun was setting in the distance, and the street were filled with people.

"RUN!" She yelled, waving her arms as she ran. "RUN!"

At first people were hesitating, but when the building behind started to rumble they all began to run for their lives.

Halfway down the street Rin turned. Where was Jason?

The doors sprung open again. Jason came out, carrying Amber in his arms. He was running, but he wouldn't make it. The building would blow any second now.

And so it did. With a deafening sound, the building was blown apart. The concrete walls were torn into pieces by the explosion and sent shrapnels flying everywhere.

Rin saw how Jason was thrown forward. He managed to turn in midair so he landed on his back, still holding a firm grip around Amber.

Jason lifted his head and saw Rin coming towards him. Then his vision blurred and he felt no more.

* * *

-EPILOUGE-

He was watching her from behind the big oaktree. She was sitting comfortably in a lawn chair, reading a book.

Her light-brown hair swirled gently in the cool breeze and her blue eyes glittered like diamonds in the evening sun.

Now he was sure, Crystal Town was not named after the mines, but after her.

Jason Darrell stroked Teddyursas brown fur, his beloved friend was sitting on his shoulder.

"She's not ready yet, Teddyursa." Jason said, his voice failing him as he did. "But when she is, I'll be there for her."

He leaned against the tree. Carrie turned the pages and smiled. Jason wiped away a tear from his eyes. It had been such a long time since he saw her smile.

Maybe things were coming back to normal. It had been four months since he and Rin saved Amber.

Amber had recovered, and after saying goodbye she left for an unknown location. Maybe she just needed some time alone to think it all through.

Rin was still on Hushido Island, continueing her gym quest together a friend. Occasionally she phoned Jason to tell him how everything was going.

Ricky was still in Johto, battling his way through the gym leaders. He had earned six badges, he had only two to go. He and Jason spoke nearly every day.

Jason had not been doing much the latest months. He needed some peace and quiet for a change, and mostly helped out around the house. His mother and father were thrilled to have him back, but he knew he would leave them soon again.

As soon as Carrie was completely recovered, he'd ask her if she would want to go back to Hushido with him and finish their journey there.

But that was in the future, for now he just enjoyed seeing her so well. Maybe things could be like they once were. Maybe.

He still had Marshtomp, Arcanine, and Butterfree left. Ivysaur had evolved into a Venusaur and had developed quite an appetite. It was getting harder to find enough food for him.

Teddyursa was still his best friend. They would never be apart again, he was sure of it.

Carrie got up from the chair and headed inside. Jason Darrell sighed, and turned around.

"Let's go home, Teddyursa." He said. "Home."

_When I forget to say  
Every little thing I feel  
When I am far, far away  
And nothing in this world seems real_

_When I get lost on the way  
When I feel dark and I cant speak  
Everything I do goes wrong  
You tell me time is the thief_

_And promise there's a place I belong  
When I can't think what to say  
_

_Dont give up now  
That would hurt too much  
Dont give up now  
And say you've had enough_

_It won't be long  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
So please be strong  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
I count the days  
Till I'm back in your arms again_

_  
So when I forget to say  
Every little thing I feel  
And when I am far, far away  
Nothing in this world seems real_

_When I get lost on the way  
Dont give up now  
That would hurt too much  
Dont give up now  
And say you've had enough  
_

_It won't be long  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
So please be strong  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
I count the days  
Till Im back in your arms again_

_Whatever the distance  
I don't care  
Nothing will stop me now  
Call and I'll be there_

_It won't be long  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
So please be strong  
Till I'm back in your arms again  
I count the days  
Till Im back in your arms again_

_

* * *

_

That was The Adventures Of Jason. Now when it's complete, it feels kind of sad leaving Jason and co behind... Ah well, all things come to and end. Please review, and thanks for reading!

May all your dreams come true!

- TG-91

_

* * *

_


End file.
